In the Shadow of Love
by FortressMaximus
Summary: THE FINALIE 12 9 07 One reality the quest for the last Noble Animal ended Wong's evil &Shendu's plot for revenge. But what if another animal was chosen? The JTeam races to stop Wong but for Jade & Paco things will never be the same! AT LONG LASTTHE END!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hello and welcome! 'In the Shadow of Love', my first Jackie Chan Adventures story, is going to be a multi-part story arc set slightly AU. In the 'normal' JCA universe, Shendu was contacted by Dalong Wong and the events that followed put the Talismans back into their proper homes and imprisoned most of the Dark Hand, Dalong Wong and Shendu within Section 13's walls.   
  
However...suppose Shendu was not around to 'help' Dalong Wong claim the power of combustion? What if another 'noble dragon' was chosen to bear the Talisman power? What if the J-Team went to claim that power before the forces of Darkness?  
  
And what if it all went horribly wrong?   
  
PG-13 for most of the chapters, but later entries might well be 'R' . Such chapters will be noted at the beginning.   
  
Thanks for reading, and please read and review if you could!!  
  
FortressMaximus  
  
**********************************  
  
In the Shadow of Love   
  
by: Fortress Maximus   
  
Chapter 1  
  
_________   
  
"J..Jackie..pl....please...hurry!"   
  
"We are hurrying Jade! Try to hold him back....just a little longer!"   
  
"It....hurts!"   
  
"I know it does, but you have to hold him back for a few more moments...!"   
  
"I...I don't know....if I..can....". the young girl countered through clenched teeth.   
  
Paco ringed the tail of his shirt between his hands, palms sweating as he watched Jade collapse to her knees. Hopelessly, he watched her writhe in agony as her silky black became a tangled mess. Whimpering softly, she clutched her head in a desperate attempt to hold back the darkness within.   
  
Off to one side of the antique store, Uncle chanted at a faster pitch as Torhu and even Captain Augustus Black struggled to help finish the Chi spell in time. The trio kept up their chanting, making steady progress as the three's harmonic Chi lines merged into one. Moments later, slender tendrils began to curl and wrap themselves around each chanter, slowly interlocking as the trio focused all of their remaining willpower on one simple goal--to save Jade's life.   
  
"Yade, please listen to me!" Paco begged, his accent getting thicker as his worry continued to grow. Taking the young girls' shoulders into his hands, Paco ignored the fact he faced certain death should Jade lose the battle inside her mind. "I know you are strong enough to do this!..." he began..."even El Toro is impressed, and El Toro is the strongest there is!" he teased through tear-filled eyes, trying to show support in the only way he could think of.   
  
With a strength of will Jackie would have thought impossible, Jade lifted her head and smirked at her friend. "N..No...Jackie is..." she teased back. It was only then Paco saw how dull and lifeless her eyes truly were; their normal sparkle having drained to almost nothing.  
  
It broke his heart to see her...of all people...look like this.   
  
It was then an earsplitting scream erupted from the possessed girl, forcing El Toro to snatch his protégé by the scruff of his shirt and place him out of harm's way. The pair of warriors assumed defensive stands, determined to guard Uncle and the others.   
  
"Jade....?"   
  
The shell of a body that once had Jade Chan looked up at Jackie, her...its...eyes now mixed as one was blue and the other now gleamed muddy white. A dark chuckle escaped the lips of the figure as El Toro snarled at who had assumed control of Jade's body. All present watched in horror as the golden tone of Jade's skin now paled to a sickly white. Even Uncle and the others to stared aghast at the change as their chanting quieted to shocked silence.   
  
"I am sorry Jackie Chan, but your niece is not here at the moment. Would you care to leave a message...?" Dalong Wong mocked as the figure looked around the room.   
  
"Release her now, Evil One...!" commanded El Toro, unable to take the sight of the possessed Jade or heartbroken Paco any longer... "or you will face the power of the Bull!" With that the wrestler stepped forth to strengthen his position on the matter.   
  
"You can not defeat the Master of Dark Chi with physical force foolish brute! Besides, I doubt this tender young body would withstand your famous Warez Piledriver would it? But you are more than welcome to try....!" goaded the wizard as he pointed a jagged fingernail at the wrestler.   
  
"No, El Toro. Please!"   
  
"Do not worry Paco! The Bull knows the evil one is just attempting to make me lose my temper. That will not happen this day! But rest assured--we /will/ drive you from the shell you inhabit Dark One, and then you shall face the justice of El Toro!"   
  
"And me too you...you...bastard!" yelled Paco, the anger in his voice and choice of language caught both Jackie and El Toro by surprise. "You are a coward, hiding inside of Yade! Come out and fight like a man!" challenged the 12 year old; his rage overwhelming any sense of self-preservation.   
  
"Bah! Your childish threat means nothing to me boy.." sneered the form of Jade as it glared at him. "It is your fault this little one is in such a state as it is; do you wish to be responsible for her death as well?"...the dark Chi master teased. "Why don't we find out....".   
  
A jagged nail was raised to the young girl's throat and slid over the pasty skin to her jugular. "It would take so little to end this tiny life, wouldn't it? Just one...little..slit...." he threatened as a drop of blood appeared at the edge of the nail.   
  
"Enough! Tell us what you /want/ Wong!" demanded Jackie, any hint of his usual patience long gone as the archeologist clenched his fists in anger.   
  
"My, you seem impatient for me to leave this form! I am hurt that you do not enjoy my company, and after all the trouble I went to so I could move in!" laughed the wizard as he thoroughly enjoyed Jackie's torment. "What I want is simple enough for anyone to understand; even you! If you do not bring me the 12 Talismans of Shendu within 24 hours or try to remove me with a Chi spell..." threatened the wizard as Jade's eyes locked onto Uncle..." I shall feast upon this girl's Chi and she dies the Death of the Dammed!".   
  
A gasp from Uncle filled the room as he stared at his possessed niece. "Aiee! The Death of the Dammed?!" he yelled as the look on his face made it clear the threat posed was not an idle one.   
  
"What...what is it Sensei?" asked Torhu, as he and Augustus glanced from Uncle to Jade's possessed form and back.   
  
"It is a very old means of punishment Tohru. In ancient times those accused of being aligned with the forces of Darkness had their spirits separated from their body's and cast into limbo! The body could only do what is was told to do; free will was forever missing!"   
  
"No!" shouted Paco as the thought of his friend like that filled him with dread.   
  
"If you think Section 13 is just going to hand over the Talismans to a spiritual blackmailer..." began Captain Black as he took a step forward, his own anger as great as any of Jade's family.   
  
"Then you are exactly correct..." finished Jackie as he looked apologetically at his old friend. "Jade's life...and spirit...are more important than the Talismans. If we agree to what you ask, will you keep your word and release Jade...?"   
  
"Jackie, you can't...!"  
  
It was then the archeologist turned and fixed Augustus with an expression of anger the latter had never seen before and never wanted to again. "Do not tell me what I can...and can not do! For the better part of two years we have risked our lives to ensure the safety of the world against the power of the Talismans! I will no longer risk the future of my niece for them!"   
  
Black frowned as was about to respond when a soft gurgling pulled everyone's attention toward the possessed Jade as the figure staggered back into a corner. Her skin began to flicker between her normal golden tone and the sickly paleness of it's unwelcomed guest; her eyes clenched tightly shut as Jade struggled for control.   
  
"Jackie...you can't..give...him...the.... Talismans!"   
  
"Jade, we must! If we don't...."   
  
"I...won't...let...you win...girl!" screamed the wizard as the pair fought for control deep within Jade's mind.   
  
"Give...me back...my body....you stinky pile of...bones!"   
  
"Never!"   
  
"I won't...let you hurt...anyone...else!..."   
  
"Yade!"   
  
"Don't...worry...Paco..! No way...this...creep...is gonna... get away with...this!"   
  
"Horrible little child! You are...a weak little...fool to...challenge me!"   
  
Clutching her sides, Jade actually managed a half smirk. "Maybe...you geezer...but it not what I've got, but who I know!"   
  
It was then her eyes widened as Dalon Wong looked over and saw Uncle using his blowfish in the final chants of a Chi spell. The final syllable was shouted and the magic of all three chanters lashed out, bathing Jade's body a wash of green energy.   
  
"Nooooooooo!" yelled the dark wizard as the good Chi blast-combined with the mental equivalent of a flying Jade kick to his groin- shattered the dark master's control. For a split second, both Jade's and that Dalon Wong's astral form could be seen flickering above her physical body. A blinding burst of energy erupted from within Jade, blinding everyone present. It was only moments later that everyone's sight began to return. As the did it, it became apparent that Jade was the victor.   
  
"Yes, you jerk!" countered Jade as she gave her friends and family a thumbs up "And away go...troubles..down the..dra...." the young girl started to comment until she collapsed on the floor.   
  
"JADE!"   
  
The occupants of the room turned as one as the new voices shocked them out of their daze. Standing in the doorway was Jade's parents, their eyes a mix of horror and confusion at what they just witnessed. Viper stood there as well but averted her gaze, the former thief knowing she had disobeyed Jackie's wishes by brought them into the picture long before it was time.   
  
The room was entombed in painful silence as Jade's father fixed Jackie with an angry glare that could melt steel. "What is going on here cousin...?" he said through clenched teeth; his anger moments away from escaping his icy control. "/What/ is happening to my daughter...?" he demanded.   
  
With a tired sigh, Jackie walked over to his niece and checked her pulse, beyond grateful it was still there. It took him a few moments to find his voice, but as the archeologist cradled Jade he began to relay the tale of the search for the last Noble Animal, and how it all went so terribly wrong.....   
  
(To be Continued)   
  
Part 2 The search for the final power of Shendu goes horribly wrong! How did Jade become possessed by the spirit of Dalong Wong? Did Jade drive the Chi Wizard out, or is there more going on than meets the eye?   
  
And what price will Paco pay to set everything right? 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Shadow of Love   
  
  
  
By: Fortress Maximus  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures.   
  
*******************************************  
  
(chapter 2)  
  
"What is going on here Uncle!?"  
  
"Please, Jackie, you have to understand my point of....".  
  
"Everyone, please calm down. I will make tea....".   
  
"One more thing.....".  
  
The cacophony of voices filled the small room as everyone present tried to bring a sense of order to the madness that had been thrust upon the J-Team over the past few hours. But despite everyone's best efforts, any path that might lead to a calming of the situation was well-hidden within the passions of the moment.   
  
As the others argued, Jackie continued to cradle the still-unconscious Jade in his arms; the explanation of how Jade came to be possessed by the spirit of Dalong Wong lost in the fervor. All the archeologist could do was hold his limp niece and pray her mental will was enough to drive the Dark Chi master from her mind.   
  
El Toro looked upon Paco with concern to nearly rival that of Jackie's as his protégé stood unmoving, gaze transfixed on Jade's weary form. The wrestler watched as the boy's fists grew more clenched with each passing second, knuckles turning white under the strain. Suddenly, the boy began to shudder as he tried--and failed-- to reign in his churning emotions. It was then both the wrestler and others present found out that even a joyful youth like young Paco had limits and the boy had finally reached his.   
  
"Please....shut up!" Paco screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face as they escaped his fragmented desire to not cry in front of his hero. "We must help Yade now!"...he begged to those around him, his voice breaking and cracking from his anguished passions and his tattered emotional state. "Please...." he begged Jackie, his voice dropping to a bare whisper. ..."help her...".  
  
The gathered adults stood motionless, shocked into quiet by the demands of the youngster. A sense of shame and regret filled most of those present as Jade's condition had been momentarily forgotten in the pointless bickering.   
  
Jackie looked at the boy, and truly realized for the first time how strong the bond of friendship was between the two youths despite their constant teasing. Feeling a bit selfish, he looked at Jade and realized that everyone--not just himself--was worried sick about the girl who had brought more into their lives than anyone present could possibly tally. He gently set Jade down upon the floor, unwilling to risk further moving her until Uncle could give her a clean Chi bill of health.   
  
As Jackie motioned Uncle over, El Toro approached his young apprentice and looked down at him for a moment, his mask hiding most of his facial expression. It was then he knelt down and wrapped the boy in a powerful hug, lending his strength to help reinforce Paco's shattered nerves.   
  
A part of Paco tried to pull away from the hold; being 'almost a teenager' meant he was beyond the need for such hugs as they made him look weak in front of others. But there, in the deepest part of his sprit, the boy he still was kept him from retreating and with a grip of iron he grasped at El Torn and sobbed in the larger man's grasp.   
  
Snippets of his choking cries escaped into the air as Paco begged the wrestler to save his friend while pleading for forgiveness in causing the disaster in the first place. For long minutes his tears fell into the folds of El Toro's suit until at last they were spent. Sniffling, he looked around, realizing that he had been crying in front of everyone present and a crimson blush raced over his cheeks.   
  
"Do not worry Paco..." reassured the wrestler as he held the boy by the shoulders... "we shall help Jade no matter what the danger. Is that not right my friend...?" he asked over his shoulder to the still quiet Jackie Chan.   
  
Realizing he was being addressed, Jackie startled out of his mental paralysis enough to meet El Toro's confident gaze with one of his own. "You are correct El Toro. We shall stand by Jade no matter what Paco; she will not be alone in this fight.." and for the first time in many hours, the archeologist smiled softy.   
  
A quiet cough drew everyone's attention towards Uncle as the eldest member of the Chan family walked over and took Jade into his arms. "We must make sure that the evil of Dalong Wong is not present within Jade's mind, but the Chi spell to prove this will take time..." he informed everyone. "We must leave Jade here; inside my library is too dangerous a place if the Evil One returns and gains access to the many spells within."  
  
Jackie, Paco and Jade's parents fixed Uncle with a look of disbelief.   
  
"But Uncle! Wouldn't her bed be the best if she needs to res...OW!!..." exclaimed Jackie as Uncle slapped him like many times before.   
  
"Bed is more comfortable yes, but Chi spell of entrapment is stronger the smaller it becomes. Can not cover entire bedroom! " Uncle explained as he gently sat Jade in a corner after grabbing a nearby pillow to help make her as comfortable as possible. It was then he picked up a small brush and a container of ink and began to draw inscriptions on the wooden floor around his niece.   
  
"Entrapment...?" echoed Jade's father, who up to now had been stunned into silence by the events of the past few minutes more than anything else. Gingerly he still held his wife's hand as he looked at his elder relative.   
  
Uncle sighed softly, pausing in his work and turned to fix everyone with a gaze born of both wisdom learned and a simple need to bring that situation under control. "Jade has been possessed by the most powerful Dark Chi master I have ever faced..." he began, ignoring the gasp of fear from Jade's mother. "We do not know if my Chi spell and Jade's willpower was enough to drive Dalong Wong from her mind. We must do research and find a spell to remove him permanently, but time may be short! Thoru, you, Viper, and Captain Black will help me! Jackie will tell Jade's parents all they need to know. El Toro, you will guard Jade; but be warned- if Dalong Wong still is in control, he will use every trick to see himself free! You must not let that happen!"  
  
Everyone nodded slightly as Uncle's direction made it perfectly clear on who was do what. But then a slightly raised hand caught the elder's attention.   
  
"Uncle...Jackie, I'm sorry about this but I need to return to..." Captain Black began to say, but realized that with Jade's parents in the room, their knowledge about Section 13's existence could be the straw that broke the camel's back with his supervisors... "...work..." he finished. "There are things that I must personally attend too..." he explained somewhat, fixing Jackie with a look of regret that few had ever seen cross the spy's face. "Perhaps El Toro will take my place..?" he asked, looking over at the wrestler.   
  
"Then who will watch Jade??" exclaimed Uncle as his carefully assigned plan began to already fray at the edges.   
  
"I will."  
  
Once again, the group as a whole looked towards the sound of the volunteer's voice. Only El Toro was not surprised to find it was Paco who offered to watch over the sleeping girl.   
  
"Paco, are you sure...?"  
  
"He is but a child!"  
  
"This is going to be a tough one kiddo...".   
  
"Enough." said El Toro, quieting down the group before any further objections could be raised. "Paco will guard Jade and I will help Uncle find the correct spell."   
  
And with the wrestlers tone of voice, no one questioned the call.   
  
A quiet moment passed before Uncle bent over and completed the work on the spell of entrapment. With a final broad stroke, the Chi Master stepped back as the last arc of the symbol was completed and a powerful green wall of energy encircled Jade's form, keeping the young girl trapped within the 8 ft circle that was now her temporary home.   
  
"Then we must move quickly!" reminded Uncle as the group broke up and Jackie gently guided Jade's parents to the living room as Tohru and the others began to move for the library. "Remember Paco, Dalong Wong is a tricky sorcerer. He will do anything to escape! You must not let your guard down for a second!"  
  
"He will not get past me, Senior Uncle!" responded the youth with all the dedication he possessed.   
  
El Toro couldn't help but smile at his young protégé.   
  
With a brief nod, Jackie passed the guarding of Jade from himself to Paco. He began to escort Jade's parents into the living room trying to find the words to explain how all of this had happened.   
  
Not once did Jackie look at Black.   
  
Sighing, the leader of Section 13 walked towards the door, casting only the briefest of glances towards Jade. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the door closed behind him as with a heavy heart he flagged Agent Tag over. Seconds later, the navy four-door sedan had pulled a U-turn and now idled in front of the antique store.   
  
  
  
"How is Jade, Sir?" asked the agent as he glanced between his boss and the window of the store but neither revealed much information on casual glance.   
  
"It's...not good Tag. In all my time chasing after the Talisims and seeing some of the things they can do..." he began, only pausing to get his thoughts back on track. "I've never seen someone magically possessed before and I hope I never see it again."  
  
The admission caught Tag off guard. For over a year there had been rumors that the Talismans were 'magical', but he never had believed it to be true. But after seeing a video file of them in action, he could no longer doubt the existence of magic in his formally ordered world.   
  
But to hear his boss admit to someone being 'possessed by an evil sorcerer' was a leap of faith he wasn't fully prepared to embrace.   
  
"With all due respect Sir, this 'Dalong Wong' can't really possess someone...can he?"  
  
"He can, and he has Tag. Right now that little girl is the most dangerous person to Section 13 on the planet."  
  
Dead silence filled the sidewalk as the younger of the pair stared on in shocked disbelief.   
  
Knowing Tag would have a thousand questions and not being in the mood to really answer any of them, Augustus fixed Tag with an even look. "I'm going to stay here and monitor the situation. You return to Section 13. As of right now we are under a Code Red situation. When you get back.." he ordered, pulling a small metal case from his pocket and handed it to Tag..."open this and follow the directions inside."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Jade Protocols. Everyone who has dealt with the Dark Hand is aware of what they are. Follow the instructions inside to the letter. Do I make myself /clear/?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" responded the agent, his training making it impossible to do otherwise His expression softened slightly upon seeing the look of sadness in his friend's eyes. "Augustus, you know what this means, right?"  
  
Black nodded. "From this point on, Jade Chan must be considered an enemy agent and will be treated as such."  
  
"But the standing procedure for a Code Red is.... ."  
  
Black wished he didn't have to say the next part but he truly had no choice; Jade was in the hands of the enemy, and his need to protect the greater good outweighed the friendship he had with Jackie.   
  
"That's right Tag. If Jade Chan is spotted in Section 13, all agents are authorized to shoot to kill." ordered Black as he looked back into the window of Uncle's shop as he studied his own haggard expression.   
  
**And may God have mercy on my soul.....**   
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

(Author Notes at bottom)  
  
In the Shadow of Love  
  
Pt 3  
  
A soft 'clink' of teacup against saucer filled the room, but otherwise the small living room was quiet as a tomb. A hint of mint tea filled the air as two steaming cups were placed before Jade's parents as both husband and wife tried to rein in their conflicting emotions as Jackie tried to explain what had happened to their little girl.   
  
Leaning back, Jackie Chan paused as the warm tea ran down his throat and warmed him from the inside. But as he gazed at the frightened and confused set of parents, the archeologist could only think about how to tell them the truth without being committed to an asylum or coming off like he was hiding the truth.   
  
**Sometimes Jackie...** echoed Uncle's voice in his memory....**the truth must simply be told...**. It was only now did he truly understand what his Uncle had said so long ago. Another moment of stark silence filled the room as Jackie took a final moment to compose his thoughts.   
  
"It was right after Jade came to live with us everything changed...".  
  
Paco stared at the shimmering wall of Chi energy, lost in the hints of light that reflected off the surface. Gingerly, his small fingertips pressed against the barrier. The energy felt warm; almost...alive.   
  
So unlike the still young girl just out of reach on the opposite side.   
  
"I'm so sorry Yade..." whispered the hurting Paco as salty tears ran down his face. "I shouldn't have dodged when Dalong Wong tried to take me over. If I had been braver, then maybe...".  
  
"Nothing would have changed, except it would be Jade out here, worrying for you. Is that what you regret not happening Paco?"  
  
Turning, Paco faced Viper, caught between being upset at her listening in on him or realizing that she was exactly right.   
  
"Yes, no. I..I don't know...!" he growled as his fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning white under the pressure. "I...I just want her better...and to pay Dalong Wong back for this no matter what!"  
  
Startled by the hint of rage in the young man's voice, Viper looked Paco with a worried gaze. She knew he was blaming himself for Jade's condition, and no amount of logic or reasoning would convince him otherwise until his heart accepted the facts before him.   
  
"Paco..." she began quietly as her body lowered and her eyes came face-to-face with his. "You can't change what has happened, and you can't predict the future. All you can do-all /any/ of us can do-is live in the here and now and do the best we can for those we care about. And right now, Jade needs your support more than ever. Be there for her /now/ Paco; the rest will make itself right."  
  
Paco stood there, eyes closed in reflection as his anger-for the moment-slowly abated. With a soft nod he gazed at the former thief for a long second before turning back towards the silent Jade, resuming his watch over her.   
  
Knowing that Paco had to face the demons within on his own, Viper quietly departed and headed towards the back library to assist Uncle and the others with his research.   
  
It didn't come as a huge surprise to find El Toro waiting for her.   
  
"Thank you for helping Paco."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Viper nodded, giving a glance back towards the room that held the pair of 'tweens. "Guess it's pretty clear how he feels about her. Have you two...talked about it?"  
  
At that the wrestler sighed, shaking his head in regret. "I have tried Viper, but when I bring it up he changes the subject, or simply admits she is a friend, nothing more."  
  
"There's a bond between them; we both can see that. But could it be more than just friendship? Do you think Jade feels the same way?"  
  
"Jade does not give her heart easily..." interrupted Uncle as he appeared holding three large tomes in his arms. "Betrayal leaves an impression that time may not fully erase."  
  
At that the pair blinked, looking at the elder with uncertainty. "Jade's been in love before?" asked Viper, her voice lowering slightly to keep Paco from hearing something that could only add to his frustrations.   
  
The confusion in the her voice must have been apparent as Uncle continued. "Not so much as love, but trust. In our battle against Shendu's demon brothers and sisters, one of them disguised himself as a boy Jade's age and claimed interest in her and her adventures. But the demon betrayed her trust, only using her to reclaim something of great importance in our possession."  
  
El Toro looked at his friends, caught off guard by this revelation as until now they had not heard of this happening to Jade. "And this demon was defeated?"  
  
Uncle nodded. "He was. Jade herself used the talismans of levitation and speed to keep him occupied until the Chi Spell was ready, and Hsi-Wu was cast back into the other realm. But the damage had been done. It was on that day Jade closed a part of her heart off; the pain hidden behind a front of great indifference. I do not know if she can feel for Paco what he might now feel for her"  
  
"Poor kid..." muttered Viper, her head softly shaking from side to side. "And now with Dalong Wong running around in her head....".   
  
"That is what we must find out for certainty Viper..." commented El Toro as he took two of the volumes from Uncle's possession and handed one to the woman. "The battle within Jade for control may or may not be over. She is strong, but we must make sure that the Evil One was indeed vanquished."  
  
Nodding, Viper fixed both Uncle and the wrestler with a look of grim determination. "Then lets hit the books boys...".   
  
With only a moments pause the trio began their research.   
  
  
  
"No! I will not stand here and believe such lies!" seethed Janyu Chan as he fixated Jackie with a harsh stare.   
  
"Please, you must believe me! Everything I have told you is the truth!"  
  
"How can you expect us to believe such fairy tales Jackie?!" countered Mayumi as she tried her best to calm Janyu down. "Demons, magic bobbles, secret government agencies?? You are an archeologist Jackie! How could you even consider such things to be true?!"  
  
"Because they are Mrs. Chan..." said Black as he walked in, his gaze upon the distraught parents. "I am Captain Augustus Black, head of Section 13..." the agent revealed with a flip of his badge as he prayed that reversing his earlier decision not reveal Section 13's existence was not a career ending decision.   
  
"Section 13? Never heard of it."  
  
"You wouldn't have Mr. Chan. We are a top secret government agency charged with the tracking and apprehension of organized crime members. We were founded specifically to stop a criminal cartel known as the Dark Hand from obtaining rare artifacts to sell on the black market. It was only with Jackie's help that we discovered the artifacts were actually powerful magical talismans that the Dark Hand were collecting on behalf of a demon named Shendu. "  
  
Both Janyu and Mayumi paused in their anger, looking at Black. "All of this..all of what Jackie has told us..is true?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, it is. If not for Jackie's help then Shendu would have destroyed most of Asia and could quite possibly rule most of the world by now."  
  
That statement hung in the air for a long moment as the weight of the room grew heavier. Only after a few more moments had passed did Mayumi find her voice. "But how does Jade fit into all of this...? She is but a child, not some secret agent."  
  
It was only then did Black gaze over at his friend, seeking silent permission to continue. With a tired nod the messy haired archeologist agreed; it was clear he alone could not explain the situation to the satisfaction of Jade's parents.   
  
"She is a child Mrs. Chan, but she is also one of the most cunning and-without meaning disrespect- tenacious person I have ever met. It is my firm belief that your Jade possesses enough skill to become a first rate agent. In several years, with the proper training, she could be one of the most formidable agents I have ever seen."  
  
That revelation shook Jackie and his family to the core. He knew Augustus respected Jade and had even mentioned in passing that she could become an agent one day. At the time Jackie had only took it with a grain of salt. Now it seems that Black had been dead serious.   
  
"But how do you know this so surely?" asked Janyu. "We are grateful that our daughter has managed to impress someone with her abilities, but how could your responsibilities affect her?" he asked, his expression darkening as a thought entered his mind. "Did you take Jade on these missions Jackie?!" he demanded, the anger in his voice growing.   
  
"Please, you do not understand...." began Jackie, but was cut off in mid-sentence.  
  
"We trusted you to look after our child Jackie!": nearly screamed Mayumi as she glared at her relative. "What kind of person drags an innocent child into such danger?"  
  
"The kind who doesn't know she stowed away in the cargo hold Mrs. Chan..." countered Black... "...or the kind who told her to stay put, then finds her hiding in his suitcase unable to turn back around. Or the kind that has her show up out of the blue half a world away, determined to help no matter the danger. Your daughter is one of the bravest people I have ever met Mr. Chan, but she can he heedless of the dangers that she might be getting into. Despite countless requests from myself, Uncle, Jackie-even Thoru--she will risk any danger to help."  
  
Sitting down, Jade's parents quieted, trying to take all of this in. Casting a glance back at the room that held their beautiful daughter, the pair sat there for a long time until Janyu looked over once more. "This bravery my daughter possesses; is it what caused the events that let this 'Dalong Wong' to invade her mind?"  
  
Jackie could only nod a regretful 'yes' as it was true that if Jade had stayed behind as told, all of this might have been avoided.   
  
"But, how did it happen? Why did this 'Chi Master' try to take over Jade's mind?"  
  
"Well...it wasn't Jade he was trying to control. It was Paco."  
  
  
  
Mayumi blinked. "The boy? But why?" she asked, knowing the name from Jade's letters but little else about him.   
  
With a sigh Jackie looked over at his family and gathered his thoughts. "Well, it all started with our search for a dragon...".   
  
Mayumi and Janyu looked at each other, their shocked expressions saying the same thing.   
  
**A dragon??**  
  
  
  
A hint of motion caught Paco's attention, breaking him out of the jumbled mix of thoughts that occupied his mind. With a quick turn back towards Jade, the young man felt the weight on his shoulders lift somewhat as his friend began to stir.   
  
"Oooh...that's the...last time...I chug.... a super large Slurp N' Gulp...." whispered Jade as she flexed her fingers and turned over onto her back, wincing as the room spun around before her eyes.   
  
"Yade... you are awake...!" shouted Paco, only just catching himself as he remembered Uncle's warning about Dalong Wong's trickery.   
  
Glancing up, Jade tried to focus past the urge to heave her guts out and focus on the boy. "Geesh Paco, can you shout any louder?" she chided as her stomach continued to flip-flop about.   
  
A small grin tugged at the corner of Paco's mouth. **It's /sounds/ like Jade!** reasoned the boy. But Uncle's warning still lingered in the forefront of his mind. "Yade..." he began softly..."is it really you?"  
  
Pressing her palms flat against the floor, Jade slowly forced herself to her knees, then feet, as the young woman finally reached her full height. But a wave a nausea forced her to lose her balance and sent staggering arm first against the Chi-Field, which flared for a moment before fading.   
  
Jerking her hand back, Jade cradled the wounded appendage, her scowl darkening for a moment as she took in her surroundings. "What the heck is going on Paco??" she demanded, a hint of anger in her voice. "Why am I locked up like this??"  
  
Paco blinked, caught off guard by the question. He looked at his friend for a moment before he ventured closer. "Do you not remember?"  
  
"Last thing I remember was old stink-face giving me a headache by trying to take over my bod and me giving him a lesson in the ancient art of butt-whoop! After that...well, it's kind of like falling asleep in math class; you know you missed something important, but you can't figure out what."  
  
As Jade explained she watched her friend look at her dubiously , unable to prevent the feeling that Paco didn't believe quite believe her. **Well then, looks like I'm going to have to try harder!** he thought.   
  
Paco /wanted/ to believe her, but there was something nagging in the back of his mind, urging him to tread carefully. He took a moment to decided what to do next.   
  
"Let me go get your Uncle. He will be able to make sure you are well."  
  
"Aw, come on Paco! I'm me...Jade. Old bag o' bones is gone! And I can prove it! Ask me something only I'd know. Dalong Wong might have tried to get my body, but didn't get into my memories! I can prove it, if you give me half a chance!"  
  
"I...don't know Yade....".   
  
The young woman sighed loudly for emphasis. "For the billionth time, it's /Jade/ Paco. Besides, if you get Uncle and everyone in here he's going to put me through so many tests it'll make year-end finals looks like a cake walk! Please, let me convince you I'm /me/ so Uncle and everyone won't worry and we can convince them together! Go ahead, as me anything!" she demanded, crossing her arms with determination.   
  
Balancing the pros and cons of each, Paco knew that if Uncle came in with her parents in tow it might make things worse for Jade having to sit through a bunch of Chi tests, and it /really/ wouldn't make her parents any less upset too. But if this was some kind of trick on Dalong Wong's part....  
  
"Come /on/ Paco! I need you to help me on this! Please...trust me?" she asked softly, eyes locked onto her friend's with a needful gaze.   
  
The boy's heart softened and he found himself nodding, her words striking down that nagging feeling as only Jade's plea could make him feel special enough for her to trust. "Okay..." he said, looking at her with a soft smile. "After El Toro defeated El Chupacabra, what happened next?" he asked, knowing that the real Jade couldn't resist the bait.   
  
"Pft! As if! It was /Jackie/ that defeated both the El Cappichino and El Toro after he got all long in the tooth! We went back and helped that lady fix her house then went to celebrate with the rest of the town. Oh, and by the way, that's when I slugged you for kissing me on the cheek!" she admonished.   
  
A deep red blush ran over Paco's cheeks as that answer went into a bit more detail than he had anticipated.   
  
"And I never got to asked why you even did something that gross! Eeww...!.   
  
The boy fidgeted slightly, the blush deepening to the point his face would spontaneous combust.   
  
"I was...just being weird, you know. Trying to keep you off guard..." he blurted out softly, unable to think of a better cover.   
  
Jade focused on her friend for a long moment, watching him squirm as an odd smirk crossed her face. "So...do you believe me when I say old Prune-face is gone for good?"  
  
His blush fading, Paco knew that only Jade herself would know about her slugging him in the arm as both Jackie and El Toro weren't around at the time. The only ones who could have known was them.   
  
But...was it enough?  
  
"A dragon?? But dragons do not exist!" countered Janyu as he looked at Jackie with confusion.   
  
"Not dragons in the mythological sense, but there are many reptiles that come from the same branches of zoology that a dragon would fall into."  
  
Resting a hand on her husband's shoulder, Mayumi comforted the distraught man and took over for the moment. "If I may Jackie, I would like to see if I understand what you have said...".   
  
Nodding, Jackie fell silent as he knew that Mayumi needed to understand what had just been revealed before going any further. Even now, he had /lived/ it and couldn't believe it at times. There was no telling how hard it was for someone to believe a story this fantastic on faith alone.   
  
"After this...'Shendu'...was defeated, the magic talismans were stored in your Section 13, correct Mr. Black?" she confirmed, looking towards the baldheaded man.   
  
Black nodded..  
  
"And this Chi Master invaded, trying to steal their powers for themselves, which led Jackie to destroying them in the hopes that the powers would be out of his reach?"  
  
This time it was Jackie who nodded.   
  
"But that did not end the threat of this wizard did it? The powers went and found new places to hide; descendants of the animals that inspired the Chinese Zodiac. It was these animals you collected and hid until the powers could be put back into new talismans. But the last power was supposed to be in a dragon?"  
  
"I know it is hard to understand Mayumi, but that is the truth. Uncle's locator spell was only to make sure that the power of Combustion had not found an animal to inhabit. We never truly expected it to find a real dragon."  
  
"But you did, didn't you Jackie?" said Janyu as he found his voice and looked at his cousin.   
  
"Yes, we did. Somehow, Uncle's locator spell and a spell Wong was casting interacted with each other. From what little we saw, he was trying to contact Shendu's spirit; perhaps to strike a deal for the power of Combustion. But our locator spell disrupted his spell, preventing anything from happening."  
  
"But it also showed him the location of the dragon that inherited the power correct?"  
  
Again, Jackie nodded towards the woman as she had summarized all said up to this point.   
  
"And where was this dragon? Some God-Forbidden jungle in the Amazon, or perhaps in the mountains of Tibet?" Janyu asked mockingly, his anger simmering under a thin veneer of restraint.   
  
"The Mexico City zoo." replied Augustus, not letting himself enjoy the smug look fading from Janyu's face.   
  
"A dragon at the Mexico Zoo?"   
  
"Not a 'fire breathing, knight-eating' kind, but a rather rare albino Japanese river dragon. The Chinese goverment loaned it to Mexico as part of a cultural trade agreement on strengthening ties between the two. As soon as we learned about the dragon we rushed to make sure Dalong Wong didn't claim the power first."  
  
"You went with them Mr. Black?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"And I assume you left Jade here supervised?"  
  
"Well, we /tried/ to Mrs. Chan, but upon landing in Mexico we found an extra suitcase that none of us remember packing. Turns out Jade got away from the agents I had watching her, flew all the way down in the cargo hold using a blanket to keep warm, then switched tags with someone else's luggage before it was unloaded so she would be put into a taxi with our other bags."  
  
At that Jade's mother sighed, not really sure what to say of her daughter's inquisitive nature and boldness. A part of her wanted to be upset with the young girl for being so careless, but another wanted to praise her for being more confident and self-assured than many other girls her age.   
  
"This boy...Paco...is this how he became involved-sneaking into the zoo as well? "  
  
Augustus shook his head. "Not exactly ma'am. Paco is the protégé of El Toro, a well known and quite powerful..."  
  
" /THE? El Toro??" interrupted Janyu, his face perking up at the mention of the name. Mayumi blinked at her husband's outburst, but said nothing as Black continued.   
  
"That's right. El Toro possessed a talisman for a while, then after giving it to Jackie he has worked with us off and on, using his skills against the Dark Hand, Shendu, even Dalong Wong and his henchmen when the need arose. On our way down to Mexico, I called El Toro and he used his connections to ensure the zoo was empty so innocent bystanders wouldn't be caught in the middle. But when we called he was training Paco and there was no one to leave him with...".   
  
"So the boy became involved that way. I see."  
  
Jackie nodded. "We arrived first and found the animal, but Dalong Wong and his agents appeared before we could get the river dragon to safety. El Toro sent the kids to the safest place possible then rejoined us."  
  
Mayumi sat down, barely feeling her husband's hand wrap around her own. It was clear by the tone of Jackie voice the hardest part to understand was yet to come.   
  
Hearing the weight in his friend's voice, Black gave Jackie a soft look indicating that he would tell the next part. "In the course of the fighting we were holding our own against Wong, but our battle startled the beast and it reflexively activated it's power."  
  
The concerned parents listened on, hearing the weight in Black's voice grow. "What...happened...?"  
  
"The dragon incinerated the four henchmen Dalong Wong had brought with him and Wong himself was badly burned on over half his body. It was at this point we thought we had won. I called an ambulance and went to arrest the wizard, but Paco and Jade came up determined to see what had happened. It was then Wong used the last of his strength to transfer his mind into Paco's, determined to survive and strike back at us for foiling his plan to gain the power of the talismans ."  
  
Mayumi paled at the thought of such a horrific thing happening, and to such a young boy. Her heart went out to him almost as much as it would for her own child. "So how...what caused him to..?"  
  
"It all happened so fast...." Augustus began, sighing deeply as the events replayed in his mind. "Paco dodged, as anyone with an ounce of self preservation would do. But he didn't realize Jade was distracted and didn't see the attack. The wizard entered her mind, not his, and it was over before we even knew it."  
  
"There was nothing you could do to save her!?' pleaded Janyu as he looked over.   
  
Jackie took over once more. "There was no time! All we could do was watch while Jade fought against him, but it was impossible to help her without having the correct Chi spell! All we could do was get back here as fast as possible."  
  
"This Wizard, he is still within Jade?"  
  
"That's is what Uncle and the others are trying to find out now Sir.." replied Augustus. "Before you came in, Jade had succeeded in regaining some control over her mind and tried to force him out once and for all. But she blacked out and...." an uncomfortable silence filled the room as the spy's voice trailed off. "...we don't really know." he admitted. "But we are going to find out" he added, the conviction in his voice unmistakable.   
  
Jade's parents looked at each other but said nothing; the fantastic tale beyond anything they expected to hear when a young lady arrived with plane tickets and simply said 'Jade needs you'. The pair stood up and walked to the far side of the room, needing to be alone with their thoughts for the moment.   
  
Jackie turned to Augustus, letting his own thoughts wonder for a moment. "I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you earlier."  
  
The agent nodded. "I know you are Jackie, and I'm sorry that I pushed you that far. But my duties to Section 13...".  
  
"....must take precedence over any other obligations. I know; I just got carried away and I should not have let that happen."  
  
A clap on Jackie's shoulder managed to bring a ghost of a smile to the archaeologist's face. "I know Jackie. Water under the bridge my friend..." said Black honestly, though secretly praying that his friend never learned about the Jade Protocols and what they meant if the young woman strayed into Section 13 with them in effect.   
  
"Thank you.." Jackie replied, smiling as some of the weight upon his heart lifted slightly. "I just hope Jade is okay..." he added softly.   
  
"As do I, my friend. As do I."  
  
Paco paced for long moments, trying to weight the facts before him against the gut feeling in his belly that Jade was truly back to herself. For what felt like forever, he debated until a chance look at the young woman made everything clear.   
  
She stood there quietly, her soft cheeks glistening with tears of worry. Slight trembles of fear caused her to shiver with a soul numbing chill. But most of all, it was her eyes; those beautiful eyes, that flickered in the light from the Chi barrier, that made his decision for him.   
  
Her eyes told the truth; she was herself.   
  
He /knew/ it.   
  
"I do trust you Yade," he said, stepping closer to the cell as his fingers grazed over the warm barrier of energy as he became lost in the deep gaze that had been the subject of more daydreams that he would ever admit to. Confident that Jade had made it though her ordeal, his guard relaxed for the first time in hours as the crushing weight of guilt finally lifted.   
  
He never saw it coming.   
  
  
  
Stifling a cry of agony, the now pale and bony hand grabbed Paco's as he was dragged through the Chi Barrier, his shoes breaking apart the lines of force that had been inked on the floor earlier. With a silent 'whoosh', the energy curtain vanished and another milky hand muffled Paco's shocked cries as he found himself forced against the back wall.   
  
"You pathetic little fool!" softly sneered Dalong Wong as he held Paco's arm to the point of breaking it, the hand on his mouth shutting off all but the smallest wisps of air to his lungs. "Did you really think that I, Dalong Wong, could be bested by a mere child?! The girl is /gone/ and I alone now control this body! And to think I have you to thank for this victory! By your cowardice, I have gained a form that will enable me to wield powerful Dark Chi like never before! Now, I reward you for your help by ending your existence...forever!"  
  
  
  
Paco struggled, but Jade's possessed form was too strong to resist. Moment by moment, each gasp of air became harder to gain as his world started to fade from sight. As his sight failed, the last image he would ever see was that of Jade Chan, strangling him with a look of dark amusement.   
  
But even as the end of his life approached, Paco's could only think of the real Jade Chan; the feisty girl that he had admired for so long, and how he never told her the words he so wanted to.  
  
"I love you Jade.....".   
  
Darkness fell...and he was gone.   
  
(To be Continued....)  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) I don't own JCA  
  
2) I could not find the 'given' names for Jade's parents so I used two parents' names from Digimon: Tamers that seemed to fit. I don't own Digimon either just to play it safe.   
  
3) Thanks for reading, and please review if you don't mind! 


	4. Chapter 4

-Authors notes at bottom  
  
In the Shadow of Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~I love you.....~~   
  
From within the hijacked mind he now inhabited, Dalon Wong smiled as Paco's body slid from his grasp and onto the cold floor.   
  
*To little, too late young one. Now for the finishing touch!* he thought with dark glee as his mind retreated to the outskirts of the girls' conscious mind, determined to break the final fragments of her resistance. .   
  
Jade blinked as she found herself standing in Uncle's shop once again. It took a moment to adjust to the bright lights as the young girl tried to bridge the gaps in her memory. The last thing she recalled with any sense of clarity was trying to force the Dark Chi Master from her mind. Then....nothing.   
  
A quick glance out the window showed it was well into the night, perhaps midnight or later judging by the lack of traffic on the normally busy street. But as her gaze tuned back to the room, a sense that something was horribly wrong began to nudge at her back of her mind.   
  
It was only when she glanced down at her outstretched hand did the terror hit home; Paco was there in a crumpled heap not moving...not breathing...not doing... /anything/.   
  
He was.... he was.... .  
  
Jade's soul chilled to the core as the mocking laughter of Dalon Wong filled her mind. It suddenly became painfully clear that she had failed in her battle against the wizard.   
  
And because of that failure, Paco paid the price.   
  
In that moment of overwhelming terror, the young girl crumbled to her knees, her trembling voice calling out to the one person she trusted more than anyone else.   
  
"Jackie!!"  
  
In both of the connected rooms, Jackie and the others jerked towards the sound of Jade's voice and a mad dash began towards the source of the cry. But as each dashed in, a look of disbelief filled their faces as Paco's body lay unmoving at Jade feet, her hand still frozen in the death grip.   
  
"Paco!?" bellow El Toro as his mind painfully processed the image before him. "What have you done to him monster?!" he bellowed in rate as he advanced on the girl.   
  
"El Toro, please, it wasn't me! I mean, I didn't do..." she stammered as tears of grief and confusion streamed down her face. But as she glanced from Uncle to Tohru, then to Jackie and her parents, all she saw were looks of confusion slowly turn into in those of anger and hatred.   
  
And all directed at her.  
  
But it was the look on Jackie's face-the pure fear at what she had become-that forced Jade to realize that they could never trust her again. There was no way to convince them she was herself and not Wong.   
  
*Now you see my child, that fighting me is pointless!* taunted the Dark Wizard. *You have no one to help you to stand against me; not your precious Jackie, nor that doddering Good Chi Wizard! Even your own parents cower in fear at what you have become; a murderer of anyone who gets in your way! Even the boy who professed love for you with his dying breath was not safe...* .   
  
Staggering back, Jade looked at Paco's form with disbelief as the wizard's words hit home. *Paco...loves...me??* she thought, unable at first to believe such a fantasy. But there, in the recesses of her mind, Paco's last words echoed softly.   
  
~~I love you....~~  
  
"I will see you cast into Hell, dark one!" growled El Toro as he tried to advance on the small girl, any sense of trying to safeguard Jade lost in a sea of anguish over Paco's death.   
  
"No, El Toro! You can't...!" countered Jackie as both he and Captain Black struggled to hold back the enraged wrestler.   
  
Jade looked at Paco's broken form once more and whispered... "Oh God. I...I'm so sorry Paco. I didn't know...didn't want to know....".   
  
**You can not bring him back child!** tormented her inner demon once more. **And if you do not embrace my presence willingly, you will lack the power to save yourself from that baffoon's rage! Surrender to me now child; embrace the powers I possess, or you....will... perish!**  
  
Looking over at El Toro, Jade knew that Wong was right; for what she had done El Toro would never forgive her-never understand that it was all part of the wizard's plot for survival. But as she watched Black and Jackie lose the fight against holding El Toro, it became crystal clear what she had to do.   
  
What she /must/ do to save the ones she loved and atone for her part in Paco's death.   
  
Even if it cost her own life.   
  
"Jackie, I'm sorry..." she whispered before the young girl turned and ran out the door into the night, tears streaming down her cheeks. As the door slammed open against the frame Jade never once looked back as the life she had so cherished had to be left behind for the sake of everyone she held dear.   
  
"Jade..stop!" yelled Jackie as he started to chase after the girl. But El Toro's rage took advantage of the archeologist distracted focus and tossed him out of the way into a china cabinet. Before Black could say or do anything he too was rendered stunned as he impacted against the far wall. But as the burly wrestler began his chase after Paco's killer, Uncle stepped forth and with two fingers brought the larger man to his knees as a feeling of numbness spread throughout El Toro's legs.   
  
"You will not help Paco by acting like bull in my shop!" yelled the elder Chan as he turned back to Viper and Jackie. "Jackie! Go find Jade! " he commanded as his gaze fell on the ex-thief next. "You! Help Uncle with Paco!"  
  
"But he's...I mean..." Viper stammered, confused by Uncle's demand.   
  
"Aiyah! Do you think Jade possesses sufficient strength to do this!?" he countered brashly as he leaned down over Paco's still form and gingerly laid the boy out straight. "Hurry! Not much time!" he ordered as his fingers intertwined and began to push down on Paco's chest. "You must be quick! Uncle can not spare any breath for boy; need all for myself! You must breath for him!"  
  
It was then Viper realized what Uncle was saying. While Jade was strong in her own way and extremely proficient in martial arts, even possessed she didn't have the pure strength of hand to crush Paco's windpipe or to suffocate him. So there /was/ a chance...  
  
Without another word she joined Uncle, alternating deep breaths into the boy's lungs as the elder's open palms pushed down onto the boy's chest.  
  
As the feeling in El Toro's legs began to return, the wrestler could only look on in silent prayer as the pair tried to bring Paco back from the edge of oblivion.   
  
Jackie stood there, lost in thought for a moment at how crazy everything had become. But he knew that if anyone could do the impossible, it was Uncle and Viper. Casting a look at El Toro, Jackie silently prayed with his friend for a second before turning and dashing out into the night. With all the speed he could muster, he began to search for his wayward niece, hoping to bring her home before she did something rash.   
  
Shivering in the dark ally Jade huddled against the cold brick wall, trembling with grief as the block of running full tilt had taken their toll. With legs raised against her heaving chest, the young girl rocked back and forth, sobbing into the denim of her jeans as the image of Paco's lifeless eyes burned into her memory.   
  
**I can't hurt anyone else....** she achingly told herself, as if coming to some dreadful conclusion. "I /won't/ hurt anyone else!" she said with a hint of her old defiance.   
  
She would pay for her crime against Paco and protect her family and friends no matter what.   
  
It was then a hint of light reflecting off a jagged fragment of glass caught her attention. The rough-edged shard of some broken mirror seemed to call to her like a sirens song. With a shaky grasp she pulled the sharp piece to her eyes and for a moment watched the moonlight reflect along the surface.   
  
In that moment, she /knew/ what she had to do.   
  
Tugging at the tan sleeve of her shirt, Jade exposed her slender left wrist to the nighttime air and clenched her fist. Gingerly, her right hand drifted closer to its twin until the jagged point rested just above her tender wrist.   
  
"I'm sorry everyone; please understand..." she whispered as the razor-like glass began to cut into her skin......  
  
(to be continued)  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) Sorry for the short chapter, but RL time constraints have me pretty boxed in at the moment. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of November. I really need to pause on Shadows and work on my Digimon story 'Cave of Wonders'.   
  
2) Thanks to everyone who's read and left a review. Special thanks to Lord Archive for proofreading and some valuable suggestions!  
  
3)I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures   
  
Next chapter: Will Jackie reach Jade in time? Can Uncle and Viper save Paco? What steps will Jade take to keep her family and friends out of harms way, and what part will the 12 Noble Animals play in the final battle between Jade and Wong? 


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors Notes at bottom)  
  
In the Shadow of Love pt 5  
  
The light was so warm and inviting, like being wrapped up in a thick blanket on a cold winter morning.   
  
The young man drifted towards the glowing horizon, oblivious to the beautiful dreamscape that surrounded him. Never-ending streams of cloud formations filled the sky around Paco as he floated on unseen currents of air. Drawing closer to the brilliant illumination, the feeling of warmth and serenity grew more powerful with every decreasing inch.   
  
~~Paco, you can not go.~~  
  
The teen blinked and looked around, trying to find who called his name. Seeing no one but himself in the empty expanse, Paco turning back towards the light, drifting closer once more.   
  
~~It is not your time. You are still needed...~~ echoed the voice a second time.   
  
"El Toro does not need me..." countered Paco, keeping his gaze on the light. "He will be fine..." .   
  
~~I was not talking about El Toro, my little one....~~ replied the voice as it now took on a decidedly feminine tone.   
  
The choice of wording triggered a distant memory in Paco's mind, causing him to stop just outside the light's soothing center. As he watched, a bubble of swirling hues emerged. Gracefully, the orb of color floated to within a few feet of the confused young man and came to a silent stop. After hovering for a moment, the colors began to shift and change, almost as if the light was transforming into something...or someone else. As he watched, an elegant figure took shape before his very eyes.   
  
"I was talking about Jade. Only you have the power to save her, my son."  
  
Paco could only stare in disbelief as the woman smiled down at him. The tender look on her face was one from his past that only one person in his short life ever possessed. After what felt like eons did Paco manage to find a hint of his voice.   
  
"Momma...?"  
  
"Jade! Jade, where are you!?"  
  
In the still of the night, Jackie's cry faded down the dark and deserted alleyways of San Francisco's antique district as he continued the search for his distraught niece. Pausing to hear /anything/ that could point to Jade's whereabouts, the archeologist strained to listen over the beating of his heart.   
  
Stark, unforgiving silence was the only reply.   
  
"Where are you Jade....?" Jackie asked the heavens above as he decided where to try next. But no matter the direction he turned, darkened streets and neglected alleys were his only choices. With all the recent horrors that befell his young niece, Jackie tried to not think about what could happen next if he did not find Jade in time.   
  
Doing her best to ignoring the taunts of cowardice from her demon tormentor, Jade shakily held onto the shard of broken glass as it continued to slice her tender skin. Droplets of blood dripped from the growing wound onto the pavement, staining it in crimson. Suddenly, a sharp growl of anger escaped her lips and echoed off the concrete and brick walls.   
  
  
  
Jackie froze, hearing what sounded like a cry or sob from the ally entrance he had just passed. Ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he turned around and dashed off into the darkened maze once more.   
  
"One...two...three.... Breathe!" shouted Uncle as he continued to apply rapid presses on Paco's chest as Viper tried to breath life back into the unmoving form. Pursing her lips, Viper exhaled deeply into the boy's lungs, trying to get them started once more.   
  
El Toro could only watch in detached anguish as the pair tried to bring Paco back from the brink of oblivion. A part of him wanted to find Jade and help her, but his simmering rage at the darkness within her made him wary; what had been inflicted on Paco was beyond cruel and the warrior was not sure he trust himself to act in Jade's best interest if he found her before Jackie.   
  
"Come on kiddo....breathe!" pleaded Viper as the boy continued to slip further away.   
  
"It is I, little one." reassured the beautiful woman as her eyes sparkled with a hint of understanding at her son's confusion. Trying to soothe her confused child, she knelt down and gingerly brushed the hair from his eyes.   
  
"But Momma, I don't...I don't understand. Dad said you were very sick, and you...went into the hospital but you never came home."  
  
With a sad look, she nodded. "I did not want to leave you Paco, but I was in a lot of pain and I could not stay like that. I didn't want to leave without telling you how much I love you, but there was no time."  
  
"But I never got to say good-bye!" he almost yelled, trying to keep from tears from falling. "Daddy came to tell me you were gone, but I couldn't see you anymore!"  
  
As soothing arms wrapped around the boy in powerful hug that only a mother could create, she rocked her son back and forth. "I know sweetie.." she whispered, as Paco finally broke down and cried the tears he had denied himself shedding for so long. Long, aching sobs of anguish escaped from him as rivers of sorrow flowed down his flushed cheeks. A rumble of thunder tore her attention away from the sobbing youth and back towards the horizon. "I know time is short..." she said to the Light..."but just a few moments longer...please." she pleaded, knowing that it would be a long time before she could hold her son once more.   
  
Another rumble filled the air in response and the woman nodded gratefully. "Thank you" she whispered before turning to face her son once more. Fingertips took the tears from his cheeks as she lifted the boy's chin up, her eyes meeting his with a tender look. "Paco, always remember that I still live in your heart and you will never be alone. But there isn't much time and I need you to turn around and go back."  
  
The teen blinked. "Go back..?"  
  
Gingerly, she turned him around and for the first time Paco saw the swirling mass of darkness far below him. Intermittent flashes of lighting highlighted the obsidian clouds as the middle of the vortex seemed ready to devour anything....or anyone...that came within it's gaping maw.   
  
A look of fear passed over Paco's face as he backed away from the sight and against his mother. "I don't want to go there. It...hurts." he whispered softly, feeling the torment going back would bring him even at this great distance.   
  
"I know it does Paco. But it is not time to join me here. Jade /needs/ your help and you are the only one who can save her."   
  
At the mention of Jade's name, Paco sniffled and looked back towards the darkness. "Jade is gone. She was taken over by Dalong Wong. She...she's....".   
  
Two fingers glided over the boy's cheek and turned him around to face her once more. "Jade is still there Paco. She is hurting and confused, but still fighting the evil inside. But to beat the darkness in her heart, she needs your strength...your love... now more than ever."  
  
The words hit the teen hard. His last clear thoughts had been of Jade and how he felt for her. In the time they had known each other, Paco never guessed his friendship with the girl could...or would.... turn into something more serious. But as their friendship progressed, Paco found himself haunted by thoughts of Jade Chan, even when he tried to /not/ think about her. Even to this day he still didn't understand why he had kissed her on the cheek, but it was at that moment he realized that-just maybe-feeling something more than friendship for her was okay. A wave of regret passed through Paco as he realized how much time he wasted by not telling her the truth on how he felt. It was only with his final breath did he let himself realize how much Jade meant to him.  
  
But now...maybe... .  
  
"You have a second chance Paco..." interrupted mother as her soft voice broke into his thoughts. "You hold the strength to save her within your heart and in the palm of your hand. Will you go back? For her sake?" she asked, fingers wrapping around his tenderly.   
  
Paco closed his eyes for a long moment, torn between staying with the mother he missed so much, or saving the girl he loved. But in his heart of heats, there could only be one honorable solution, and he knew it. "I miss you so much mom..." whispered the teen as he grasped her fingers tighter. "But I love Jade and I won't let her face this alone! I just can't!".   
  
With a proud smile the woman nodded, gingerly kissing her son on the forehead. Secretly giving her child the knowledge he would need to convince his guardian to not impede the boy's quest, she released him from her grasp and stood.   
  
"Then go to her my brave child, save the girl you care for."   
  
Fighting back the tears, Paco sniffled. "I love you momma!" he cried out before hugging her with every once of his strength. Those precious moments etched themselves in the boy's mind, and he relished every second. It was only with great reluctance that he parted from her and once more looked at the dark portal below.   
  
"I have to go now Momma..." he whispered, not letting himself look back.   
  
"We will see each other again someday. That I promise you."  
  
A final sniffle and nod was the only reply Paco could risk With a determined step forward he let go of all resistance and gave into the pull from the sprawling vortex below. As each moment passed he sped faster towards the whirlpool, his fists clenching as the anguish seemed to seep into his very soul.   
  
At the event horizon, memories of those last few seconds before dying replayed in his mind with crystal clarity as the wizard's voice taunted him from within Jade's body. Anger boiled in the young man's heart as the thought of Dalon Wong perverting someone as wonderful as Jade gnawed at him like a cancer.   
  
"I will not let you keep her Evil One; I will free her from your grasp! I will rescue you Jade; I swear it!" he swore as he plunged into the vortex. The world of light was eclipsed by that of darkness as waves of agony and pain flowed into the boy. Gasping for breath with burning lungs, Paco's world ripped asunder as ethereal voices called his name between bellows of roaring thunder.   
  
Voices of his friends...his mentor...pleading with him to come back. And there, in the distance of his minds eye...the voice of one lost girl who he loved with all his heart.   
  
"Jaaaaaaaade!"  
  
Air rushed into his chest as the world came into focus once more. Warm hands and arms surrounded him as the faces of Uncle and Viper filled his vision.   
  
"Paco!" Viper yelled as she embraced the young boy. "Thought we lost you kiddo..." she said worriedly as Uncle wiped his brow and cast the wrestler a look of relief. "He has returned..."  
  
El Toro stood shakily, his legs wobbly as he staggered over to his protégé. "Paco, can you hear me?" he asked, resisting the urge to hold the boy and never let him go.   
  
Paco looked over at his mentor and embraced El Toro with a powerful hug, not seeing the twin trails of tears that escaped from the wrestlers' eyes. His gasps for breath slowed as the ache in his chest and soreness around his neck began to fade.   
  
"Where...where is..." he tried to ask, but was cut off by his mentor.   
  
"Do not stress yourself Paco..." reassured El Toro. "The ambulance is on the way; we will have you at the hospital soon."  
  
Shaking his head, the teen pulled away and looked around the room. "I must...find Yade! Where is she?" he demanded, the worry in his voice beyond tangible. But as he glanced around the room there was no sign of his wayward friend. \  
  
"Paco, do not concern yourself with Jade. Right now we must get you to the..." but the wrestler could not finish as the boy fixed him with an intense look.   
  
"I /must/ find her El Toro! I love her, and I /will/ rescue her from Dalong Wong! Now please..where is she??!!" he demanded, looking at those around him with narrowed eyes.   
  
Jade slumped against the damp brick wall, the cut upon her wrist still only bleeding in small droplets. The glass shard lay shattered on the ground; her bloodied fingers unable to hold the material any longer. The cut wasn't very wide or deep, but it would have to do.  
  
Now all she needed was enough time and it would all be over.  
  
The sound of footfalls jerked the young woman's attention from her impending end to the far end of the ally as a haunted look filled her eyes. **NO! Please Uncle Jackie...not now!!** she silently begged, but her plea fell upon deaf ears to any deities that might have been listening as Jackie Chan rounded the corner. Skidding to a stop, he saw a familiar outline against the wall. "Jade!" he called out, but the figure darted down a narrow passageway and out of sight before the archeologist could reach her.   
  
The crunch of glass under his feet drew Jackie's attention and under the flickering street light his heart sank to the pit of his gut. A bloodied fingerprint rested on the largest chunk of glass, as a few inches away a rather pointed shard lay dripping in a pool of crimson liquid.   
  
"Oh...Jade...what have you done...?' he whispered softly as Jackie realized what lengths his niece was willing to go to stop the evil within. Realizing that time was shorter than he dreamed, he took off after the girl and followed the sound of her footfalls for long minutes until they finally lead him back to open ground and to a building he knew all too well.   
  
As he ran up the brick steps of the San Francisco Museum of History, a soft groan pulled his attention to the shrubbery. He jumped over to investigate, but instead of Jade he found a security guard nursing his sides in agony from a well placed kick.   
  
Looking up, the middle-aged man shook his head in pain. "Crazy kid...bushwacked me...grabbed my keys. Inside..." he moaned softly before glancing at unlocked and opened basement window.   
  
Leaving his cell phone for the guard to call an ambulance, Jackie dashed for the open window. "Keep my phone call for help I'll be back to get it later thank you!" he called out before slipping inside and after the girl. But as he darted up the stairs past both storage and conference rooms, a new mystery turned itself over in his mind.   
  
**What does Jade want in the museum??** he asked himself as another flight of stairs was conquered and he burst out onto the main floor. Dozens upon dozens of exhibits lay before him, each one capable of hiding her small form. As the tick of his watches' second hand filled the quiet of the room, Jackie began his desperate search once more.   
  
Panting for breath in the Medieval Room, Jade glanced at the cut upon her wrist and silently cursed herself for doing something wrong. But the young girl could not have known that her attempt had missed all the vital blood vessels and the capillaries she ripped asunder were already being healed by her body.   
  
Knowing it would only be a matter of time before she was found by her uncle, Jade tried in desperation to think of a new plan; some way to put distance between herself and Jackie so she could do what needed to be done. She had hoped hiding in the museum until morning would have thrown Jackie off, but upon seeing him jump the shrubs and finding the guard she stole the keys from nixed that idea.   
  
For a long moment she stared at the suit of armor before her, the metal outfit glistening even under the dimmed florescent lights. It was then her gaze noticed the golden circle upon the shield and memory of adventures past gave her hope for escape. However, time was short and Jade knew that Jackie wouldn't stop until he helped her, regardless of the danger. But with the demon still within, Jade couldn't risk hurting him like she did...like she did...  
  
The memory of Paco's still form haunted her as Wong's dark laughter filled her mind. Sniffling back tears, Jade knew that she couldn't bring Paco back but she...and Wong...would pay for the crime no matter what.   
  
She had to find the Eye of Aurora, and fast.   
  
(to be continued)  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I am sorry for the delay but I work retail so you can imagine what it is like this time of year. But I do thank you for your patience!  
  
2) While I know there's been no reference of Paco's parents in the cartoon, it led me to believe that they were alive and didn't care about him following El Toro across the globe (which struck me as rather impossible) or that they were dead and El Toro is Paco's godfather or court appointed guardian and with El Toro being so popular and famous he would have a bit more leeway on where he took Paco.   
  
3) Special thanks to the guys at TV Tome for doing such a great job on the JCA episode lists, and to Lord Archive and Don Redmond (of the Swat Kats Fanfic archive fame) for proofreading and plot help.   
  
4) Please review if you can. :)  
  
THANKS  
  
FortressMaximus 


	6. Chapter 6

In the Shadow of Love: Chapter 6  
  
By FortressMaximus  
  
Somewhere in the city of San Francisco there is a building with no name.   
  
Within that building, there is an agency that has saved the world more times than any other, and the planet at large has no idea they even exist.   
  
Under that agency's dutiful watch there is a vault that contains some of the most potent forces of magic left in the world;. forces of magic so powerful they were hidden away for a millennia from those who would abuse such abilities for their own gain.   
  
And, as fate would have it, these powerful forces were now held by the most unique collection of individuals one could imagine; individuals that now held the balance of the world in their souls.   
  
You just had to scoop up after them from time to time.   
  
Sasha paced back and forth in the habitat, the sense of unease within would not let her sleep. Over the past few hours the feeling gnawed at her, driving any peaceful thoughts from her mind. But as she paused to look out upon her friends, it could easily be seen she was not alone in her worry.   
  
. The pig and chicken continued to pace the length of the muddy stall as it was clear they--like the dog and horse--felt the need to do something.../anything/...but what that should be wasn't forthcoming. The snake and rabbit were content to sit and wait; something that did not sit well with the swine and fowl.   
  
Then there was the latest edition to the group.   
  
Casting a hard look at the alabaster lizard, Sasha couldn't help but feel that he was the source of their discomfort. The feeling had only started when the humans brought him into the room and that could not be a mere coincidence. For his part the river dragon cared little for the tigress and ignored the group at large, choosing rather to ponder his new surroundings.   
  
That did little to ease Sasha's mind.   
  
It was then she noticed a soft white glow forming around the rat; the rodent momentarily thinking he was being considered a light snack by the tiger. But as he noticed the aura around his body, the others started do the same and soon the room was awash in a bright burst as a dozen beams of pure light shot forth from each animal and coalesced in the center of the room.   
  
Each shielded their eyes as best they could until the brightness faded, looking on in awe at the floating figure that hovered in the center of the room. Only then did Sasha and the others realize the worry was gone; somehow this stranger made her feel that everything would be all right. A quick glance at the others confirmed the same for them.   
  
"Hello, Noble Ones...." spoke a firm voice as the apparition bowed slightly in greeting. "I come here in the hope you will assist me in preserving the balance between good and evil for the next generation. The time is growing closer when a new Guardian must be chosen; will you help me in this endeavor?"  
  
One by one the animals looked at each other, debating if this specter of a human was telling the truth. Only after long minutes pass did they reach an answer. With an assorted mix of grunts, bleats, barks and growls, the 12 Noble Animals agreed to help in anyway the could. Even the dragon chose to help, if for no other reason to get back to the zoo and those tasty pigs he enjoyed so much.   
  
The figure smiled and slowly floated to the floor, pleased that they understood the importance of his quest. "My name is Lo Pei, and we have much to do and little time in which to do it. The fate of the Chosen One now rests in our hands.....".   
  
"El Toro, you must let me go!" argued the upset teen as he struggled against the restraining grasp of his mentor.   
  
"Paco, you must not rush off! You are hurt and must rest. Jackie will find Jade; you must have faith in him!"  
  
Viper and Uncle watched the heated exchange between teacher and student as the boy's eyes brimmed with unshed tears at being kept from doing what his heart cried out for him to try. It was clear that the boy cared for Jade and it was those feelings that drove him face the demon that nearly killed him.   
  
"El Toro, you /must/ let me do this! I know I can reach the real Yade! She is there and fighting, but we must hurry before the Dark One wins!" he pleaded once more.   
  
A pair of shadows caught Viper's attention as the ex-thief glanced over at Jade parents; the pair still looking shell-shocked at what had gone on in the past few hours. But it was clear that while they did not fully understand the life Jade now led, their impact their daughter had on those around her was greater than they could have ever imagined.   
  
"NO, Paco!" bellowed El Toro, using his deep voice to end the debate there and then. "You will stay here! There is no room for discussion!"  
  
The teen froze at the volume of El Toro's voice; never had the wrestler yelled at him. In that moment of complete shock, the boy's anger turned into grief; his small hands grasped at the larger man's shoulders as heaving sobs filled his chest. "Please..El Toro...you must let me go..." he sobbed, almost begging the man to release him... "you must let me fly....".   
  
Those final few words struck El Toro with the force of an earthquake as he looked down in shock at the boy. Gingerly bringing him face to face, the wrestler found his voice after a long moment of silence. "What...what did you say Paco?" he asked in a hushed whisper as the impact of the boy's words forced him to remove his mask for air. For the first time, the rules of his profession was he furthest thing from his mind at the moment.   
  
Hearing the tone shift in El Toro's voice gave the boy hope yet to change his mentor's mind. "Please El Toro, you must let me go to Yade. I have to do this; I am the only one who can save her. Momma said so!"  
  
Never before had Uncle seen the color drain from a person's face as fast as it did in El Toro's case. In scant seconds his cheeks went from their normal golden hues to a pale white that looked as if he was one just risen from the grave.   
  
"Paco...little one...your momma is gone. You know this..." he quietly reminded the boy, afraid that somehow his brush with death had mentally damaged the boy.   
  
"I know El Toro! But I saw her and she held me...told me I had to save Yade! Please...El Toro...let me save her! I can /do/ this! I swear it!"  
  
The wrestler closed his eyes for a long moment, torn between a promise long to keep the boy safe and his word to know when to let go. Seconds passed like hours before his hearty grasp released Paco. "We will all go to her Paco- you will not be alone in this. Go to Jade's room and retrieve some of her favorite things; perhaps that will help remind her who she truly is....".   
  
A soft gasp escaped from Jade's mother, caught off-guard by how quickly the man changed his mind. It was only after Paco nodded gratefully and dashed up the stairs did the wrestler rose and turned to face the others.   
  
"Senior El Toro..." began Janyu with a respectful nod..."why did you change your mind? It will be dangerous for the boy to go. I do not doubt his courage, but with what we are facing...." he said, pausing without finishing.   
  
"Si, it will be most dangerous. But a promise made must be kept and El Toro /always/ keeps his promises."  
  
"But..." interrupted Viper..."..what was that about seeing his mother?" she asked gently.   
  
With a quiet sigh, the wrestler glanced up the steps before continuing. "Paco's mother became very sick when he was younger. Upon her death bed it was asked of me to look after the little one should anything happen to his father. " It was then he paused, his tone of voice making it abundantly clear that someone had happened to Paco's father, leaving the boy an orphan.  
  
"Then what he said...about letting him fly...?" asked Mayumi as she held her husband's hand within hers.   
  
"Those were words only she used; Paco never heard them from his mother or myself."  
  
"Then, how did he know...?" asked Black who had finally regained some coherency from his earlier tussled with the enraged wrestler and had been listening from the sidelines trying to catch up.   
  
"I....I can not say, my friend. All I know is that it is time for me to let go; just as I was asked. I will not break my vow, no matter how dangerous I feel the situation might be. This is something /I/ must do "  
  
"I have the toys El Toro!" called Paco from the top of the wooded steps as he bounded down them two and three at a time. Reaching the bottom step he showed off a fine collection of Marlin the Moose figures that would hopefully remind Jade of her true self.   
  
"But where do we begin to look?" asked Viper as she looked out into the darkness that came with after midnight hours. "It's going be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"  
  
"Not really a 'needle in a haystack' kind of problem Viper when a homing tracer tells us all we need to know..." revealed Captain Black as he pulled a small GPS locator from his pocket. "When all this went down I figured I had better put one on Jade, just in case."  
  
"Ah, you are gaining wisdom Captain Black..." praised Uncle as he too gathered together several key items to help Jade out. In this case, it was abundantly clear his help would come from the smoking end of a chi-powered blowfish. "If we can get close enough I can boost Jade's good Chi..." he explained to those watching him pack.   
  
"Will that defeat Dalong Wong??" asked Paco hopefully.   
  
"No, but it will give spirit of Dark Chi Master very bad indigestion! There is a chance that Jade may reclaim control over her body long enough for me to cast proper extraction spell. Torhu...remain here and assemble proper ingredients!" and with that the apprentice left for the kitchen and started his preparations for the spell Black had found before Paco's near loss.   
  
  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" demanded Janyu as he glanced at the assembled group. "Let us go and free my daughter!"  
  
With the confidence of his mentor and friends backing him, Paco knew in his heart they could save Jade and return her to normal. Dashing out into the darkened city, the group followed the pitched beeping of the GPS as it led them to Jade's location. Together, their individual hopes gave them the courage to face the hard battle ahead and hope to bring Jade home safe and sound.   
  
They would fail.   
  
(To Be Continued) . 


	7. Chapter 7

In the Shadow of Love  
  
part 7  
  
By: FortressMaximus  
  
The SUV turned the corner sharply, tires screeching in protest as Captain Black and company rushed off into the night, their only guide a small red dot that indicated the direction of the missing Jade Chan. As the car righted itself, El Toro and Viper pulled themselves off the slightly sandwiched Paco who could not escape being caught between the other members of the back seat.   
  
"Captain Black, are we any closer?" asked Janyu as he could not hide the worry in his voice over the danger his precious daughter now faced. "We must reach her before this 'Dalong Wong' assumes control over her!"  
  
"Believe me Sir..." replied Agustus as he promptly ran a red light and over a hill, the vehicle landing with a shower of sparks that would have made the Duke Boys proud. "We're hurrying as fast as we can Mr. Chan. If I go much faster we could miss a vital turn and right now every second counts."  
  
Janyu nodded in understanding as quiet filled the air, the only sound the road noise as it seeped in from under the floorboards.   
  
"Do you know where she is headed Senior Black?" asked El Toro as he cast a glance down as his quiet protégé; the boy not having said a word since leaving Uncle's gave the wrestler cause for concern.   
  
*We need some good news...** thought the Luchador as another turned swayed him slightly in his seat.   
  
"Looks like the museum...".   
  
Viper blinked at that, giving El Toro a quick look to see if that answer made as little sense to him as it did to her. Seeing that he was as sufficiently confused, the ex-thief laid a reassuring hand on Paco's shoulder as the youth looked up in bewilderment as well. "What could Jade possibly want there?"   
  
"Wish I knew Viper..." replied Black as another sharp squeal of tires interrupted his sentence for a moment... "...but we can't really worry about that now. As long as she's in the museum, we can keep her contained until a counter-spell can be found..." .  
  
Black was beyond grateful Jade wasn't trying to get to Section 13. With the Jade Protocols in place she'd be shot on sight and in that one brief moment of necessity an entire family would be forever shattered.   
  
"But, if Wong's in control, why go to the museum in the first place? If he's assumed control of Jade totally then she'd have no problem getting into Section 13 and the Vault. There'd be no way to stop her...him from stealing the Talisman powers."  
  
"Maybe..." a soft voice interrupted as Paco fixed the woman with a small, hopeful gaze. "...maybe she's still in control and is trying to keep him from getting the powers?" Despite the fact he was sure Jade was still fighting when he awoke, the last half hour had only helped him to realize that Jade was running out of time.   
  
With a smile that took all her will to force into existence, Viper nodded. "Sounds like something Jade would do Paco. I'm sure she's still in the fight; girl's too stubborn to know when to give up..." she added with a hint of humor, catching a slight grin forming on both the boy's face and that of his mentor.   
  
"Let us hope you are correct Viper."   
  
"You and me both handsome..."   
  
Paco blinked as they rounded another corner, this time knocking over a set of garbage cans as one of the wings of the museum came into view. A shudder jolted down his spine as he leaned over and looked out El Toro's window, grasping the door handle with all his might. "Stop the car!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.   
  
Caught off guard by the cry, Black slammed on breaks and nearly tossed his passengers out of their seats regardless they all were buckled up. "What...?!" he asked once the vehicle came to a full stop and the agent turned around. "Did you see her?"   
  
"No...No Senior Black...but I felt her...there!" Paco mumbled for a moment before his finger pointed at far corner of the wing they just passed.   
  
The others stared at him; the boys' words not really helping the matter at all. Gingerly, Viper placed her hand on Paco's back, drawing his attention to her. "Hate to say it kiddo, but I think you're wrong. According to the tracer, Jade's in the other wing over there...' she explained with a point towards the building in question.   
  
With a glance at the screen up front, El Toro could see that Viper was indeed right; the tracking blip on the monitor showed Jade a good block away and to the right, not across the street. "Perhaps Paco you are mistaken?" gingerly suggested the wrestler. He knew that the boy was under a great deal of inner turmoil and wishful thinking about Jade's condition could be causing him to see--and feel--things that were not really there  
  
"No, El Toro. I am sure. Yade is /here/. She is close. I must go to her!" he cried out, reaching and rapidly fumbling with the latch on his seat belt for a long moment before releasing the restraint.   
  
Both El Toro and Viper moved to stop the youth and drew a look of confusion from the boy. "Please...you must believe me El Toro. She is close. I can /feel/ it!" he urgently pleaded with his mentor for just a little more understanding. He needed just a little more time; a little more trust.   
  
"I think Paco's got the right idea." interrupted Black as he looked over his passengers. "If we split up we can cover more ground that way. Paco, you El Toro and Viper check out this side of the museum. Mr. and Mrs. Chan will come with me and start on the far side. We'll work our way to the middle. With any luck one of our teams will meet up with Jackie and we can box Jade in until Uncle finds a remedy!"  
  
The other adults in the car fixed the agent with a look, but the fire in his eyes silenced any further arguments. Paco, missing the look, swelled with pride that he was being trusted by such important people. With a slight grin Black looked at the boy. "Okay Paco. You're our 'go to' guy on this. Get in there and find Ya...Jade!"  
  
Nodding, the teen scrambled over El Toro and out into the night as his footfalls landed sharply on the dew-covered grass. With a quick glance back he called out..."El Toro, hurry!".   
  
With one last look between them, Viper and the wrestler slipped out of the vehicle and after Paco, any doubts they had about the youth's health a thing of they past as they pushed themselves to catch up.   
  
Watching for a moment Black again resumed his rapid drive towards the far side of the museum   
  
Megumi looked at the man with a look of apprehension. "Do you really think this boy can find Jade before you do?"  
  
"I'm not sure Mrs. Chan" admitted the agent as they pulled over a series of speed bumps that rattled all three to their bones. "But weather he can 'sense' Jade or not doesn't make a difference. Paco needs to be doing /something/ to help out. Otherwise there's no telling what might happen to him if Jade should be hurt further and he wasn't allowed to do anything. Besides, the basic plan is sound; between both our teams we double our chances of finding her."  
  
"I do hope you are right Captain Black' said Janyru as the SUV came to a stop and the trio got out.   
  
"Besides Mr. Chan, with the building sealed off, where can she go?" Black replied, unaware those words would come back to haunt him and soon.   
  
Not many miles away in the city morgue, a covered figure lay on the stainless steel examination table.   
  
The chart hanging on the far wall read simple enough: "John Doe died of massive second and third degree burns covering most of his body surface. Internal organs were damaged due to heat and/or circulatory failure. Post-mortem suggested by Dr. Killpaitent for additional study.'  
  
The good doctor would never get the chance.   
  
A shimmering aura of dark Chi surrounded the still form of Dalong Wong and radiated outwards for several feet until a sharp crack filled the air. With a flash of power, the form disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Half a world away, the jaguar paused, finely honed senses alerting him to great danger. Forgoing the meal of rabbit he had been planning, the feline carefully stalked along the bamboo forest of his hunting grounds until the greenery gave way to a large open clearing. The full moon was just beginning to show as the sense of impending danger forced the animal back into the edge of the bamboo. Watching with claws unsheathed, the animal backed away as a flash of dark light filled the clearing and deposited a figure that floated in midair. Snarling loudly at the thing, he hissed as the sheet blew off with an icy chill that penetrated even his thick fur. Turning to escape back into the safety of the forest, the jaguar was ensnared by a tendril of dark Chi and dragged into the clearing.   
  
With a roar, the feline tried to fight back, but to no avail. Soon he was too weak to do more than whimper, finally collapsing onto the ground only just alive. The darkness did not stop there; only when every bit of life force had been drained did the tendril release the skeletal remains of the once noble beast and they clattered to the ground. More tendrils erupted from the floating form as even the very ground was drained of life.   
  
And through it all, the body of Dalong Wong began to heal as the faint outline of an ancient temple began to form under the rising full moon....  
  
  
  
Jade shivered as she rubbed her palms against her upper arms, trying to ward off the chill of the room she found herself hiding in. Half wishing she hadn't used her red jacket to trick Jackie into going the wrong way, the young woman felt a wash of guilt run through her as she mentally hated herself for tricking the one person who had taught her more than anyone else.   
  
**Not having second thoughts Child...?** taunted the wizard from within.   
  
"Shut up!" she hissed back, closing her eyes to focus her will on keeping the hitchhiking dark Chi master quiet. After a moment his grating voice faded, and once more Jade found herself in control.   
  
Barely.   
  
"You've got to be here..." she whispered as this was the last part of the wing she hadn't checked. Trying to ignore the cold air that helped preserve the numerous artifacts present, Jade used her small penlight to continue the search for the Eye of Aurora.   
  
She had to find it. She /had/ too!   
  
"I know you're here you stupid necklace. And when I find you I'm going to make sure me and Wong never hurt anyone again!" she hissed with utter conviction as each new display case brought new hope that her friends and family would soon be safe from her forever.   
  
The unwanted urge to relieve Paco's death sought to enter her mind's eye once more, but was swept away as the sudden brightening of the room forced Jade to shield her eyes. Slowly, she turned to face her greatest fear.   
  
Jackie had found her.   
  
(to be continued...)  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
-No real notes this time everyone. Just thanks for being patient for each chapter!   
  
-Welcome aboard to VampireNaomi for her pre-read help and thanks (as always) to Lord Archive.  
  
-Please read and review if you can!  
  
Chapter 8   
  
What is Dalong Wong up too?? Why did his body pick that clearing...near that temple...to repair itself? Why is Jade after the Eye of Aurora, and just what does Lo Pei have in mind for the powers of the Noble Animals? Will Paco be able to save the girl he cares for, or will Jade's plan come to fruition and separate them forever from what might have been? 


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
'In the Shadow of Love'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hurry my friends...!" urged Lo Pei as the the Noble Animals, now freed of their individual pens and cages, slowly came together in a circle surrounding both the spectral warrior and the white Tigress Sasha. "We do not have much time left!"  
  
As the ghost watched the animals move into place, Lo Pei knew it would be close. But all his preparations would be for nothing if the Chosen One could not let go of the past.   
  
  
  
The sickly gray field of energy continued to expand outward for the slowly healing form of Dalong Wong as minute by minute more of the Earth's life-force was absorbed by the battered Wizard's body. The horrid marks of charred skin were now mostly healed as with a flicker of motion a single finger hesitantly flared back to life.   
  
Paco fell to his knees, gasping for air as his recent exertions finally caught up to the youth. Needing a brief moment to catch his breath, the youth leaned against one of the concrete fence posts that separated the museum walkway from the freshly manicured lawn.   
  
Seeing his protégé in obvious suffering, El Toro paused in his run and diverted course, ending up beside the young man. "Paco, are you all right?" asked the wrestler, the worry in his voice crystal clear.   
  
Viper stayed quiet for the moment, knowing that the boy was pushing himself much to hard this soon after nearly dying at the hands of the possessed Jade Chan. A bubble of anger forced it's way into the ex-thief's heart at the thought of that lunatic usurping the form of the youth. She forced it back down, knowing that Jade needed everyone's support to become free of the Wizard that had set up residence within her heart and mind. **Enjoy it while you can you bastard...** mentally cursed the woman...**Jade will be free even if I have to grab the astral projection talisman and kick your ghost butt myself!**  
  
The teen looked up at his mentor managing a reassuring smile, but his exhaustion made it difficult to maintain for but a moment. "I...will be... okay El Toro. You go on ahead...and reach Yade. I will be right behind you!" he promised while using the length of chain link to pull himself up, his breath slowing to more reasonable motions.   
  
"You should not be pushing yourself like this Paco..." warned the Luchidor as he gently caressed the teen's back, offering what comfort he could. "We will reach Jade together, and she will be returned to her normal self!"  
  
With a shake of his head, Paco disagreed with his teacher. "No, El Toro! You much reach Yade; keep her from escaping into the night! It is only a matter of time before Dalong Wong controls her forever! We /must/ stop that from happening! I will not let her down--not again!" he seethed in proclamation through clenched teeth.   
  
Hearing the conviction in Paco's voice, El Toro knew there would be no further debate on the matter as the youth's mind was made up. Standing to his full height, the wrestler looked over at the younger woman and nodded. "Viper, I shall need your help. Jade must not get by us. Should she escape from Jackie and Captain Black, we must do whatever it takes to stop her."   
  
Viper nodded in agreement with her larger friend. "Then lead the way big guy".   
  
With that, the two adults ran up the small flight of stairs leading into the museum's back entrance, with El Toro pausing only long enough to--quite literally--rip the door off the hinges. Viper tried to warn him silent alarms might be present and she would need but a few seconds to deactivate them, but as the door tumbled down the wheelchair ramp the point became somewhat mute. Slipping inside, the pair quickly entered the vast foyer and split up in the desperate attempt to find Jade Chan. The distant echo of voices pulled their attention towards the wing with the Medieval Exhibits and with not further pause dashed down the carpeted hallway.   
  
Taking a final deep gulp of air, Paco stood once more and focused his weary eyesight on the door and the young woman he loved that lay just beyond. "I am coming for you Yade..." he whispered softly to whatever deity might be listening. "I will not let you face him alone. I promise!" With a slow jog, Paco entered the museum, driven by an uncanny sense of direction as he began to weave his way through the exhibits towards the girl he loved with all his young heart.   
  
Augustus slammed on the brakes of the vehicle and quickly exited, Jade's parents right behind the secret agent as they ran up the steps at the main entrance of the building. Greeted by the still aching security guard, the pair of worried parents didn't give him more than a quick nod of thanks as they slipped inside. Thus occupied, they didn't notice Black pull up short beside the man.   
  
"Is she still inside Johnson?" .   
  
"Far as I know Sir..." replied the man as the fake mustache was peeled off with only the slightest wince of pain. "Jackie told me to call the police, but after what Tag called and told me about Jade...." he started to say, but let the thought die..."I thought you would want to handle this 'in-house' so I turned off the silent alarms so we don't involve the local police. The only thing I /don't/ understand is how you knew she was here. I hadn't even had a chance to call you yet!"  
  
Feeling the weight of his years, Black shook his head. "Let's just chalk that up to luck. I had you stationed here after hearing that Valmont might be planning a robbery not to mention I planted a tracer on Jade when all this went down. I'm just glad you disabled the alarms. We do /not/ need the local police getting involved right now." It was then Black realized something else. "Uncle will be following us shortly; help him in any way you can. Magic must defeat magic, but some more of that old-fashioned luck can't hurt either...".   
  
With a nod the agent sighed and looked through the glass doors at the treasures inside. "I just hope that kind of lucks holds out, for Jade's sake."  
  
"You and me both." whispered Black as he gave a nod and disappeared inside with the others..."you and me both."  
  
Like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, Jade looked at her Uncle with eyes wide, desperately searching for an escape route from the exhibit room. It was only after a moment she realized he was blocking the only way out. At least, her only /current/ way out. If she could just find the Eye of Aurora, then all of this would be over.  
  
One way or the other.   
  
"Jade..." began Jackie slowly as he moved into the best position to keep his niece from slipping past him and into the open museum once more. "You need to come home...".   
  
"And do what Jackie?!" countered the angry girl as she tried to avoid meeting his gaze. "Be stuck in some Chi spell until Uncle can find a cure?!"  
  
Jackie looked at her, not sure what she was getting at. "Of course! All we need is a little more time Jade, and...".   
  
"And what Jackie!? How much time do you need? A day...a week...a year...what?!" she countered, the pain in her voice rising with each second. "How long do you need, and how long do you think I can keep Dalong Wong down!? How long before he takes over and I...and I kill...someone else....".   
  
The sound of her breaking voice tore the archeologist's heart apart as he looked at the young girl, unable to find any words that would ease her aching soul.   
  
"How long Jackie..." she said, finally meeting his gaze with tear-filled eyes as she pulled herself into a tight hug. "How long before I kill you too...?"   
  
(to be continued)  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
1) Just a short little chapter this time. Wanted to get the next section done right so I'm taking a little extra time on it. Next chapter will be posted on/by April 30th.   
  
2) Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them!!  
  
FortressMaximus 


	9. Chapter 9

In the Shadow of Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By: Fortress Maximus  
  
Floating in the waning daylight, the soulless form of Dalong Wong hovered a few feet from the ground as the sun slowly set behind the Lotus Temple. The lifeless ground beneath the now-healed form of the Dark Chi master was as black as the coal that passed for his heart.   
  
Suddenly, the eyes jerked open on the empty husk as it awaited the return of its other half.   
  
Deep within Jade Chan, the Dark Soul smiled as final victory--and ultimate power-- was nearly within reach.   
  
----  
  
In the depths of Section 13, Lo Pei's spirit chanted harder, the energy surrounding the 12 Noble Animals encompassing him as well. Feeling the growing darkness half a world away, the ancient warrior knew that time was rapidly becoming an endangered commodity.   
  
**It all comes down to one choice Jade Chan. You must have the strength to face your greatest fear or we are all lost...**.   
  
-------  
  
No one moved as Jade's somber question hung in the air, startling all those present with the depth of sorrow that filled the young girl's soul. It took several minutes for the archeologist to find his voice.   
  
"Jade, you must come home. Uncle will find a way to free you from Dalong Wong. You have to believe this; I know you would not hurt me..." he said, trying to hide the fact that his convictions didn't have quite the strength of his words. A mix of shame and regretful need for caution filled him.   
  
"Just like I wouldn't hurt Paco?" quietly countered the girl as she did her best to avoid El Toro's gaze. "I killed...my best friend. I killed....I killed...someone who...who loved..." she tried to say, but the burnt-in memory of Paco's lifeless body overwhelmed her ability to speak. The young girl fell to her knees in a sobbing self embrace, trying to block her tormentor's echoing laugher.   
  
It was then Viper and El Toro remembered that Jade did not know that Paco survived. About to inform her of the miracle, the arrival of Jade's parents and Captain Black went unnoticed as Jackie's next words shocked the room into complete silence.   
  
"Is that why you tried to kill yourself Jade?" he said, holding up a bloodstained fragment of the glass shard the young girl used in the alley.  
  
Soft gasps echoed throughout the room as El Toro and the others could only watch in forlorn horror as a simple nod of Jade's head silently answered Jackie's question. "I deserve to die for what I've done. I /have/ to, so I don't hurt anyone else but myself.' she muttered, giving the wrestler a hard look for the first time since he arrived. "Maybe...maybe it would have been better if you had done what you wanted to back at Uncle's...".   
  
A mixed look of guilt and sadness flashed over El Toro's face as the memory of his murderous rage towards Jade replayed in his mind's eye. "Yes, Jade, for a moment I was beyond angry with you, and I shall regret it each day for the rest of my life. But it was not your fault; none of this has been since the Dark One infected you. But little one, there are things you do not know; something you /must/ know..".   
  
"There's nothing you can say El Toro. I'm not going to endanger my friends or family anymore. Soon as I find the-soon as I find what I'm looking for, none of you will have to worry about me again."  
  
"Does that include us Jade? Do we have so little say-so in your life now?" asked a soft voice as Jade's mother gently made their way past the others and moved to within a few feet of their distraught daughter, her husband right beside her.  
  
The dark look that crossed Jade's face at that moment sent shivers down Jackie's spine as the young girl looked at her mom with a bitterness he thought Jade was incapable of possessing.   
  
"After dumping me on Jackie in the first place, what do you think?" replied the hurt young woman as the look on her mother's face drifted from concern to outright shock.   
  
"But Jade..." interrupted Viper. "I thought you liked living with Jackie?"  
  
The young girl's expression softened a little as she turned to face the woman that was the closest person to being a big sister in her life. "I do...but that's not the point! " she said, visibly trying-and failing-to keep her emotions in check. "Did you know they never asked me if I even /wanted/ to live with Jackie? That I came home from school one day and my stuff was packed and in the living room? Do you have any idea how that feels?!"   
  
The bile in her voice was clear as Jade glared at her parents. Viper could tell by the cold look in her eyes this pain was an old one; perhaps only being voiced for the first time now. Struggling on what to say in reply, the ex-thief herself was interrupted by Mayumi and Janyu stepping forward to face their distraught daughter.   
  
"Jade, you must understand that what we did was not out of malice, but out of love..." began Mother, ignoring the look of disbelief on her daughter's face. "Before you came to live with Jackie, you were like a force of nature; beautiful and graceful, but you had no direction or control. Like a fierce thunderstorm, you lived life each day headless of the dangers. You possess such a great spirit for life Jade, but without temperance how long would that spirit last before the very act of living dulled it to nothing?"  
  
"The brightest candle provides the most light, daughter.." added Janyu as he looked at Jade with a soft expression..."but it also burns the shortest amount of time. We could not stand by and watch your candle burn out. But we are old; the years have taken their toll on our bodies so we can not keep up with the exuberance of youth. /This/ is why we sent you to live with Jackie; to learn patience from him and wisdom from Uncle. You have grown so much little one, and to have so many people care for you shows how great a heart you possess. We are so very proud of you Jade, and we love you with all our hearts."  
  
The words echoed through the room, seeming to hang in midair for long seconds. The amount of emotion in the pair of voices stunned Jade as she never known-never /tried/ to see it- from their point of view. But as the anger faded from her soul, Jade finally understood with crystal clarity they only did then what she was trying to do now.  
  
What /had/ to be done for the sake of her loved ones.   
  
It was then the stillness of the moment was broken by a loud gasp as Jade clutched at her sides, staggering back into one of the few displays she had not searched. Ignoring the crashing sound as the small glass case fell from the wooden table where it had rested for years, she looked up at her parents and friends. "He's...laughing...at you..." she explained through clenched teeth. Laughing at all of you...just like he laughed at Paco...".   
  
The sound of Jade's broken heart filled the room with sorrow.   
  
"You've got to fight him Jade!" encouraged Captain Black, having remained quiet for this long due to the prior manner being of a family nature, and despite how much he admired Jackie and Jade, he wasn't family in the truest sense of the word. "You can beat this thing!"  
  
Similiar words of encouragement sounded out from the others present as each tried to help Jade fight off the darkness within. But even with their valiant attempts, the Dark Chi master continued to push Jade's will-and perhaps her sanity-to the very edge.   
  
But then, through tear filled eyes, Jade finally located the salvation she was searching for. Glinting in the glow from the track lighting far above, the Eye of Aurora lay sprawled just inches away from her having been in the now broken case. Trying to ignore the taunts from the demon within, the young woman tried to desperately to reach the golden necklace.   
  
As soon as Jackie saw the object of Jade's attention, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. A look of horror crossed his face as he knew that should Jade escape with the Eye, she literally could go anywhere in the world and finish what she started in that dank ally such a short time ago. "Jade...don't!" yelled the archeologist as he glanced over at Janyu. "Stop her from getting that necklace...!" Jackie warned as he dove for the trinket.   
  
Janyu looked at his relative, wondering why a gaudy piece of jewelry was suddenly more important than Jade's well-being. However, Jackie was not one to rash statements, and if he said stop her, then his faith in the man was strong enough to take him at face value and wait for explanations later. With a blur of motion both he and Black attempted to reach the object before Jade.   
  
The comforting coldness of the metal within her fingertips was a momentarily victory at best as a surge of dark power erupted from her soul. Radiating outwards like a shock wave, the gathered adults were sent flying backwards several feet as even the lights shattered from the powerful blast. In terror, Jade looked at her family and friends as they lay sprawled on the cold tile floor.   
  
*It seems you are adapting to my presence at last child!** taunted Dalong Wong as he tormented Jade from the safety of her subconscious. **You have tasted the power of Dark Chi before and know how to wield it well!"  
  
"No, that wasn't....I didn't!" she tried to counter but the sickening feeling in her gut told her otherwise.  
  
**Oh yes child! You are tasting true power for the first time! Do you not love the flavor of absolute control over life and death itself? Join me...give into the darkness you crave so badly ...and know power like you have never dreamed possible!"  
  
"I /won't/!" Jade screamed. "I won't let us hurt anyone EVER again!" and with a surge of anger Jade grasped the Eye in her hand once more. "This ends now you bastard!" she growled through gritted teeth as she took a final look at those she loved even more than her own life.   
  
**No! What are you doing you fool!?**  
  
"Taking you someplace where we'll never hurt anyone again!"  
  
The dark wizard called out to her mind's eye, trying to derail her plan. But with a mental blast of will Dalong Wong found himself momentarily severed from what little control he had acquired. It was in that moment Jade knew she had to act before anyone else suffered because of her.   
  
Holding up the glistening necklace, her voice rang out clear despite the aching tears that ran down her face. "Return to the.. "  
  
Jackie looked up, the ringing in his ears still pounding as a blur of motion caught his attention. He watched in shock as a figure leapt for Jade, a desperate cry drowning out whatever destination the girl had called out.   
  
"Yade...NO!!"  
  
As the powerful energies of the Eye of Aurora lanced out, Paco's fingertips brushed against the tingling metal with only the lightest of touches.   
  
But is was enough.   
  
Caught up in the vortex of power, the 'tweens vanished in a symphony of light and shadow, only leaving the broken case and shattered hopes in their place.   
  
"Jade..." whispered Janyu as he helped his wife up, the woman trying hard to hold back a painful flood of tears. Jackie and El Toro could only stare in horror at the spot that had seconds ago held two of the most important people in their lives. It was only Black's agent training that allowed him to shake off the worse of the paralysis and phone into Section 13 to have all agents worldwide be on the lookout for Jade Chan. With a sigh he closed the phone, knowing that it was all he could do for the moment.   
  
"What has happened here!?" exclaimed Uncle as he and Tohru rushed into the room, blowfish at the ready.   
  
"We saw a bright flash of light and then...." explained the large bodyguard as he and his sensi tried to understand the chaos before them. "Wait...where is Jade..?"  
  
Jackie sighed, finally reaching his feet with help from the window frame. "I don't know Uncle, but one thing is certain....".   
  
Black gently placed his hand on Jackie's shoulder. "And that is?"  
  
"Wherever they are, they're on their own.....".   
  
To Be Concluded 


	10. Chapter 10

In the Shadow of Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Finale --part 1  
  
"Yade...?"  
  
"Yade, please, you must wake up...' the small voice asked, almost lost in the symphony of animal calls from the surrounding bamboo jungle. Even the gentle caress of his fingers upon her sweat-covered brow went unnoticed as Jade rested unmoving upon the soft grassy earth.   
  
Paco watched as her breath came slowly; the gentle rise and fall of her chest of some comfort to the teen as her breathing seemed to be natural and not labored. But her quietness ate at him as nothing he had said or done over the past half-hour had brought forth a single response.   
  
"Please Yade...come back to me..." pleaded Paco softly as tears of worry began to stream down his cheeks, the Eye of Aurora forgotten off to one side.   
  
-----  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me!?"   
  
'Me...me....me....me...me...'. was the only response as the echo of her own voice did little to calm Jade's already frazzled nerves.   
  
For what felt like hours, she had wondered around the stark emptiness of this place. Literally nothing as far as she could see was her only view; no sound other than her own voice for company. Strangely enough, no other presence could be seen.or felt; there was no sense of Dalong Wong.  
  
The Dark Chi Wizard seemed to be gone.   
  
It was then a shudder ran down Jade's spine as a chilling thought filled her mind.   
  
"Am I dead?" she asked the emptiness around her, wondering if somehow she had succeeded in the quest to end her life and simply couldn't remember those final moments. Shivering as another horrific notion filled her, it took all of Jade's willpower to keep from fainting at the thought.   
  
"Is this...Hell?" she whispered, honestly wondering if by taking her own life-even if to save others-gained her this desolate fate.   
  
"Only if you choose it to be Jade Chan, but that would be a cowards way out, and I do not believe you to be as such!" boomed a strong voice though the emptiness as the sound of speech other than her own made the very air tremble in vibration.   
  
"Who's there!?" she demanded, instantly wondering if this was another of Wong's dark tricks. "Show yourself! You don't scare me! I'll have you know I'm a master at the ancient of...."  
  
"...butt whoop? Yes, I know that child. I also know that you think this to be a trick by your tormentor, but such a ploy is the furthest from the truth as possible. But as for who I am..." the voice questioned before falling silent for a moment...."do you truly not know?"  
  
A soft shake of her head was the only reply Jade could muster, trying to place where she had heard that voice before. Something about it was...familiar.   
  
Almost...reassuring..  
  
It was then a small orb of light appeared off the in distance. Almost missing the floating sphere, Jade quickly backspaced as it drew closer, her instincts torn between trusting the voice that registered a familiar presence in her mind and defending herself against another trick by Dalong Wong. Perhaps for the best the former won out, and Jade watched with stark interest as the orb paused a few feet from her and began to shift.   
  
"Woah....".   
  
"I see you still have a gift for understatement Jade Chan, but I suppose 'woah' will suffice as well as any expletive..' softly teased the voice as it started to assume a human form. Seconds ticked pack like decades as the form began to take on a very definite shape, but it was only in those last few moments did Jade finally realize who this being was.   
  
"Lo Pei?!" exclaimed the young woman as the powerful warrior from the past fixed her with confirming nod.   
  
----------  
  
"Any luck Jackie?" asked Black as the archeologist emerged from the secret phone booth entrance and made his way to the main briefing room.  
  
"I wish I had better news..." replied Jackie, the worry apparent in his weary voice. "Vanessa Barone was less than forthcoming about what she knew about the Eye of Aurora, but I do not think even she would turn down your offer of parole to simply get the satisfaction of hurting Jade. She would lose too much to gain so little, and /that/ is not something a person of her greed would do, even for revenge."  
  
While Black would be more inclined to argue that point, the agent knew that Jackie's ability to read people's intentions beyond what was said had helped them many times in the past. He would have to trust those same senses once more in this situation as well.   
  
A long moment of silence filled the air as the two made their way up the iron staircase and down the hallway towards the large meeting room.   
  
"Has Uncle had any luck in tracing the Ey...."  
  
A loud explosion and a furious 'Aiyyyyya!' filled the air as Jackie's question was answered...rather explosively.   
  
Darting inside the room, the pair waived their hands to clear the smoke until the fans above finally pulled the dense haze into the ventilation system and out of the complex. As it cleared, Viper could be seen helping El Toro up, as Tag did the same for two of his fellow agents. Uncle was already back at his mixing bowl, ignoring the dark mess of powder all over his face and hair.   
  
"Uncle, are you okay??"  
  
"Pph! Uncle is fine Jackie! But spell to locate Jade is not! Eye of Aurora is not Chinese, so Chinese locator spell will not work!"  
  
"The Eye is Egyptian, Uncle. Maybe if we tried...."  
  
"Does Uncle /look/ Egyptian!? Nooo! Uncle may be old, but is not mummy!" grumbled Uncle as he tried to stay focused on his work, but like everyone else, the worry he felt for Jade and Paco was in the forefront of his mind. "Uncle hates to admit it, but....".   
  
"Not to worry Uncle..." comforted Black as he rested a reassuring hand on the elder's shoulder. "I've put in a call to one of our research operatives in Egypt. He should be getting back in touch with us soon."  
  
No sooner had the words escaped his lips did an agent beep into the conversation with the intercom. "Captain Black, Presley Carnavan on line one for you."   
  
Jackie did a double blink as the name registered in his mind.   
  
"Told ya..." smiled Black as he walked over to the wall and flicked a switch, revealing a large view screen. Moments later the face of a rather young-and dust covered-archeologist filled the screen. Appearing to still be in his late teens, Presley Carnavan looked as if he should still be in high school, not one of the world's foremost experts on Egyptology. Dust filled the screen as he took off his pith helmet and ran a hand through the shock of messy brown hair atop his head.   
  
"Sorry about the delay in getting back to you Captain Black..." apologized the youth. "I was literally waist deep in sand and just now got out. How can I help you?"  
  
"Glad you could call at all Pres.." said Black, teasingly using the young man's nickname; one of only a handful who still could. "We've got a major problem here and it concerns the Eye of Aurora."  
  
A visible pall ran over Presley's face as he shook his head. "Damm. I thought that thing was under lock and key Sir. What's happened now and who's the darn fool messing with something like that?"  
  
Jackie frowned deeply as he stepped into view of the screen. "That 'fool' is my niece and her 'messing' with it might have saved our lives at the cost of her own. So if you have any information on how to track it....".   
  
Looking suitably chastised, Carnavan blinked in surprise at who filled the screen. "Jackie Chan?" he said dumbfounded. While each knew of the other's respective skills in their fields, they had not met face to face before. And /this/ is not how Presley wanted his first meeting with the respected archeologist to go. "I'm sorry Sir. I should have chosen my words better. I'll do whatever I can to help."  
  
Letting the momentary anger fade away, Jackie nodded knowing the youth had meant nothing personal by the remark. "Thank you Dr. Carnavan. We know how the Eye works, but the destination Jade called out could not be heard, so we /must/ find a way to track her. I have studied the markings on the necklace, but they do not tell anything more than what we already know."  
  
Nodding, Presley ruffled through his own thoughts for a moment. "That's true Mr. Chan. But those markings were added after the necklace was re-forged back during the Third Dynasty. The original necklace had a specific set of inscriptions that we might be able to recite and follow it. I'll have to check with some people who might remember the original wording."  
  
At that all those present blinked at the phrasing of the sentence just used. "Someone who remembers...? But that was over...!" began Jackie.   
  
A fast blush covered the youth's face as he realized his mistake. "Sorry. Bad choice of phrasing!" he quickly said, trying to move past the moment before anyone else pressed the issue.   
  
"I'll check some documentation and get back with you....".  
  
Anything else that might have been said was lost as a voice off-screen cut into the conversation. "Dr. Carnavan! Dr. Carnavan! Dr. Jackson thinks he's found it!"  
  
Eyes widening, Presley turned towards the voice's owner. "Tell Daniel I'll be there in a minute!" he said, the excitement in his voice apparent. Turning back over to the screen, the teen gave Jackie a determined look. "I have to go look at this Mr. Chan, but I'll get me and my friends on this and get back to you soon!" he promised before heading off-screen and out of sight.   
  
Closing the link, Black turned back over to face a wary Jackie and a curious Uncle.   
  
"Uncle thinks young man is hiding something."  
  
Jackie nodded in agreement, fixing his agent friend with a look.   
  
Sighing, Black shrugged his arms and gave them both an apologetic look. "Sorry guys. Need to know info. And even with as much as you know about magic, there's no way you are ready for this one. I've met them and I can't believe it."  
  
"Met...who?" asked El Toro with a cautious query, his worry for Jade as great of that for Paco's. He knew that everyone's fixation on finding Jade was not a slight against the young man, but he silently hoped that wherever the pair was they were safe from the darkness within Jade long enough to be found.   
  
Knowing the group would not be satisfied until it got some kind of answer, Black fixed them all with a look. "Let's just say the spirit of 1625 B.C. is alive and well and leave it at that."  
  
Before anyone else could ask a question, a sharp knock rapped on the door frame and a young agent in his mid-twenties stepped in. "Captain Black. Sorry to bother you Sir, but the Jade Protocols are now rescinded, as per your order."  
  
Black shivered as every pair of eyes fixed upon him with a cold look. "The...what...?" asked Jackie slowly as he fixed his friend with a subzero glare.   
  
"The Jade Protocols were put into place a few months ago Jackie, just in case Jade was kidnapped by foreign agents. It's an all-points alert to find her anywhere in the city..." Black explained, thankful he had created a cover story to tell Jackie in case he ever found out about the existence of the Protocols. Still, he hated to lie to his best friend. But to tell him I ordered the Section to shoot her on sight... he thought to himself, trying to imagine a crueler way to dissolve their friendship and unable to think of any.   
  
"But why stop it if she is still missing...?" asked El Toro, trying to understand this new wrinkle and missing the look of complete shock-then contempt-on Viper's face.   
  
"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack big guy.." continued Black as he weaved the tightly crafted lie a little more. "It diverts all of Section 13 resources to finding Jade anywhere in the city to the point all other operations are suspended. But we don't even know if she's in the city or even in the US. Hell, she could be anywhere in the world! I can't justify reactivating the Jade Protocols unless we can narrow down where she is. I'm sorry Jackie, but as much as I care for Jade, I can't put everything else on the back burner any longer to search for her. If Presley can dig us up something specific we can go from there. I hope you understand...".   
  
With a sigh, Jackie nodded, followed in short order by the others present save for Viper, who continued to fix Black with a look that mirrored the venom of her namesake.   
  
Ignoring the look, Black looked at the agent present who had nearly screwed everything up, making a mental note to talk to his supervisor about regulations. Out loud he just nodded towards the young man. "Dismissed".   
  
As the agent nodded and left, Black turned around towards the group. "Since we're at a standstill for the moment, I suggest we join Janyu and Mayumi in the chow hall and try and relax. There's nothing we can do here right now, we'll need to move at a moments notice once we find Jade and /that/ requires us to be rested."  
  
Unable to counter the argument, a ripple of silent agreement filled the room as each started to file out, needing...but not wanting...to take a break but they all knew Black was right. After a few moments, it was only him and Viper in the room, the ex-thief's missing presence from the group a minor concern to Jackie and the others as more oppressive thoughts weighed on their minds.   
  
Neither said a word for a long moment, both old hands at the silent strategy of cat and mouse. Finally it was Viper who broke the strained tension of the room.   
  
"You pulled that out of your ass rather well" she icily commented. "If I hadn't known better, I'd have believed you too."  
  
Why am I not surprised she knows about the Protocols?? sighed the agent before fixing her with an even look. "If you know what they are, then you know I had not choice to follow them. The Jade Protocols are from the top...and I do mean /top/... level. I have to ask, how /did/ you find out about them?"  
  
"A friend of a friend; you know how it is.." she replied casually, a stark contrast to her tense posture. "But what I don't understand is why-even after knowing Jade all this time- you could possible think of her as a threat!"  
  
"Because she is Viper! As much as I don't want to admit it, the knowledge that girl has in her head about Section 13 and our operations is a security risk that we can ill-afford to ignore. If a force like Wong gains full control over that knowledge...!"  
  
"But she is just a child!"  
  
"You think I don't know that!" countered Black, his temper getting the best of him for a moment. "Do you think I want to someday be the one to tell Jackie that his niece is dead, and it was one of my agents that killed her?? God help me, I would rather be the one who had to die than know Jade was hurt because of my orders. But I can not risk the security of this country for one child, no matter how much it pains me! You, of all people, should understand sometimes the no-win scenario exists and there is not a damm thing you can do about it!"  
  
The words hit Viper hard as it was clear the torment Black was in. To protect those under him and those dependent on him, he might would have to kill someone he admired...and perhaps cared for...as much as his own flesh and blood. "I know Augustus..." she said, using his first name for the first time in recent memory..."but is there anyway we can prevent that from happening?" she asked, the worry in her voice beyond tangible.   
  
"I hope so. Maybe together we can find it...." he suggested, trying to find a sort of middle-ground to a situation he wished didn't exist at all.   
  
"I hope so..." agreed the woman as she tried to calm down, the anger she felt minutes ago being replaced with regretful understanding for Black's position.   
  
The two looked at each other for another moment before they simply walked out, both lost in their respective thoughts about the young woman that had changed both of their lives and who literally was the closest thing to family they would ever have.   
  
Wherever you two are, please stay safe... thought the woman as she and Black disappeared down the hallway as they went to join the others.  
  
--------  
  
"But...if you're here, that means I'm...dead."  
  
Kneeling down, Lo Pei shook his head. "No, my child. You are alive and well in the physical world. This space here..." he paused, pointing out into the white void that surrounded them both..."is the place where your mind retreated for safety."  
  
Jade harumphed. "No way this is my mind! I've got way much more brains than this!"  
  
Lo Pei actually laughed at that, shaking his head in wonderment. "Oh child, you have so much to learn. But first things first. We are within you mind; a safe haven created when Dalong Wong invaded."  
  
"Uhm, so why didn't I make tracks for it...here... when Wong first showed up?"  
  
The smile faded from the warrior's lips as he sighed deeply. "Because it is a place of last resort young one. In terms you can understand, think of this shelter as a fortress like your 'Alamo' on Earth."  
  
Jade blinked, a sense of worry creeping down her spine. "News flash; the Alamo didn't have a happy ending! So why don't we just head on back up to reality and let me...".  
  
"Lock yourself in the Lotus Temple overnight and subject yourself and Dalong Wong to an eternity of confinement...?"  
  
As if stuck in the gut, Jade looked up at the warrior in shock. "H...How did you know..?"  
  
"Because I am part of your soul Jade. A small part to be sure, but a part nonetheless. When I imprisoned Shendu for the first time, I used my very spirit to empower the spell that cast him out. Thus, a part of each of the talismans contained a fraction of my spirit. When you wielded those powers as T-Girl, my soul was whole once more and I bonded to your own spirit, hidden in the deepest parts of your mind. I know you; I know your thoughts because they are-in part-my own. I also know that your plan will not work."  
  
"It will!" she countered passionately. "I lock myself up in the Temple and become the Guardian, just like what happened to Xu Lin! The Temple keeps me trapped inside, and ol' Wong gets trapped with me! That way I can't...I won't...hurt anyone ever again. Never...again..." she whispered, her voice trailing off as moist tears began to fall.   
  
"Jade, it will not work! The idea is a falsehood; a ruse from the start!"  
  
"Listen!" he yelled, jerking away from her friend. "It has to work. It's the only way to trap Dalong Wong!"  
  
"Jade, if you do that, the Dark Master will finally gain what he so craves."  
  
"No! It'll work! I can stop him once and for all! Dalong Wong..."  
  
"...is the one who gave you the idea in the first place!"  
  
A oppressive silence filled the void as the young teen looked at the spirit, shaken to her core by the statement. "Wha...how....?" she whispered, looking up at him with a confused gaze.   
  
Sighing, the spirit waved his hand, and there in midair an image of the scene from the Mexico City Zoo appeared. Within the image was Jade and Paco, looking out over the battle as each creeped closer to the action, disregarding the orders of their respective mentors as teenaged curiosity overwhelmed their caution.   
  
Jade gaze fixed upon the young man, her eyes tearing up at the thought of his loss as the same dull ache in her gut returned with a vengeance. The tears fell quicker now as the young woman was still unaware of Paco's survival.  
  
A split second later, the image shifted to show Dalong Wong missing Paco and entering Jade, causing the teen to shudder in memory.   
  
"You see Jade, it was by accident that Dalong Wong invaded your soul; a last effort to preserve his dark existence. But that mistake on his part actually enabled him to carry out a long standing wish he could not have fulfilled before: to find the Lotus Temple and steal the power for his own dark purposes".   
  
Jade could only stand there, mouth agape at the revelation just announced. "But..that...that would mean..." she stammered, unable to believe what Lo Pei was saying.   
  
"Yes, child. All the taunts and challenges he has tossed at you, all of the temptations to join him in darkness, the thought from nowhere to seek out the Lotus Temple to contain his dark spirit; all of this was part of his plan since he discovered you knew of the Temple's location. All of this--all he has taken from you--was for the express purpose of leading him here."  
  
"And now I have...." whispered Jade as the full horror of the situation came crashing down upon her.   
  
And from within the dark corners of her mind, Dalong Wong's laughter echoed as he celebrated his victory....  
  
To be Concluded.   
  
Authors notes:  
  
1) Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay in posting but between work and vacation I just didn't have time to write. But I will have the conclusion to 'In the Shadow of Love' up as soon as possible!  
  
2) Some of my readers have expressed concern that I'm trying to mix Stargate SG-1 into my stories and thus taking a chance on messing them up (I've actually got a few e-mail's on this matter!). So I just wanted to let you know that's not happening here or in any of my stories. I'm simply a sucker for a good cameo appearance and that's what the Daniel Jackson reference is in this chapter: a cameo pun. I also had SG-1 appear in 'Cave of Wonders' (my Digimon story) but they are more plot device/cameo than anything else. So please don't worry if you don't like Stargate; they are just here for a couple of in-jokes and such.   
  
3) Just in case you didn't catch the 'Presley Caravan' reference, that is a character from a show called 'Mummies Alive' in which that character is a teen aged boy with the reincarnated soul of an Egyptian prince. An evil wizard is after the soul so the boy's protectors from ancient Egypt are resurrected to guard him. I have no idea if the Eye of Aurora is Egyptian or not, but it all tied together nicely for a little part of this arc. The 'spirit of 1625 B.C.' part is a reference since the opening credits to 'Mummies Alive' places the origin of everyone in Egypt at 1625 B.C. My apologizes if 1625 B.C. is not in reality the Third Dynasty. Again, just me and my love for odd cameo's so don't worry!  
  
4) My thanks to everyone who's read and I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks for being patient and I hope you like the finale that I have planned!  
  
FortressMaximus 


	11. Chapter 11

In the Shadow of Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Conclusion-Part 2  
  
By: Fortress Maximus  
  
Looking up from their tea, Janyu and Mayumi blinked in unison as Jackie, Uncle and the others walked into the room. Standing slowly, both looked at Black as a cautious bubble of hope formed in their hearts. "Our daughter....?"  
  
With a regretful sigh, Augustus shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Chan, but no luck yet but rest assured we /are/ still looking. I've got a call into the President requesting a few of our orbiting observation satellites to be linked to our system in case we need them. We are going to find her Sir; I promise you that." he said with conviction despite the fact he still didn't know how that little miracle was going to be accomplished.   
  
Grasping his wife's hand in his own, Janyu took a calming breath and sat back down as Mayumi and the others did the same. A heavy pall fell over the group as long minutes passed in silence.   
  
"It is not your fault Jackie. We...I...shouldn't have blamed you." whispered Mayumi's voice as her words broke into the quiet around the table.   
  
"I can't but help think that it is. If I had been a better teacher; perhaps tried being more strict...".  
  
"Nothing would have changed Jackie..." cut in Janyu as he glanced over. "We always knew Jade was destined for something special so perhaps this is it. I suppose that sounds arrogant as all parents think the same for their children, but with Jade the moment she came into our lives we could feel that Fate had plans for her. With our love and your guidance, she will face the challenge before her and triumph. We all must have faith in her, and in the boy as well."  
  
At that El Toro looked over at the pair and nodded, grateful of their trust in the youth. "Paco has the soul of a warrior; he will not give up until Jade is returned home to you. His honor will let him do no less."  
  
A small smile passed over the pair of faces for the first time in hours as Janyu and Mayumi nodded. Even if they did not know the boy personally, the way he was thought of by those present spoke volumes about his character...and his love for their daughter was readily clear judging by the risk he took at the museum to save her.   
  
"Captain Black...?"  
  
Blinking as his name was called, Agustus turned around to find Tag standing behind him. "Did Presley....?"   
  
"Yes Sir. He's on the video screen now waiting for you."  
  
Without another word the group rose to their feet and with a barely restrained gait dashed towards the main control center.

----

Jade slumped to her knees, glancing up with tear-filled eyes. "Then...it's over. Wong's won." she stated, her voice a flat monotone that held no warmth or hope at all. "All this time I thought I found a way to beat him...", she said, glancing at the jagged but incomplete cut on her wrist as her failure in that dank alley had doomed them all.   
  
Kneeling down, the soul of the ancient warrior grasped Jade's shoulders with a powerful grasp, pulling her to meet his own gaze. "You must not give up Jade. Your soul, not to mention the fate of the world, rests in your hands!"  
  
"But there's nothing I can do!"  
  
"I find that hard to belie...."  
  
Jerking away, Jade fixed the spirit with a hard look. "Don't you get it?! All of this is my fault! If I had been stronger; found some way to stop him! Now everyone I know....everyone I love...they are gonna die....because of me! Ju...just like.....".   
  
Yade...please come back to me....  
  
A stark silence filled the space around her as the young girl spun around, trying to find the owner of a voice that should not...exist any more.   
  
"P...Paco...?"  
  
With a nod, Lo Pei stood alongside Jade. "Listen to the words Jade Chan. Listen to his heart. Paco is alive...and he needs you. "  
  
"But...he can't be alive! I killed him!"  
  
"It was not you Jade Chan! It was Dalong Wong's who nearly ended the boy's life. You are not at fault!"  
  
"But..." she tried to argue, but was cut off by the spirit.   
  
"Listen to me Jade! Paco could have rested forever, reunited with the mother he misses so much. Yet in the end he chose you over that eternal rest because he loves you with all his heart and soul."  
  
The tears started flowing of their own accord as she looked back at the warrior. "Why...?" she asked, her voice breaking as she tried to understand the swell of emotions deep within.   
  
Though the joining of their souls, Lo Pei could feel the emerging emotions as their long confinement after the incident with Hsi Wu finally ended. "Does it truly matter 'why' he loves you? He simply does; that is enough...." and with that Lo Pei smiled, his fingertips brushing away the tears as he pulled Jade into a powerful hug.   
  
"But....but with Wong out there..." she whispered as her eyes glanced toward the vast emptiness off the distance, sure that somewhere the evil Chi Wizard awaited her return as well. "I can't win...I can't do it alone..." .   
  
It was them Lo Pei nodded, pulling away as he fixed her with a knowing look. "You will never be truly alone Jade. The love your family has for you will always been then, even in the darkest moments of your life. I will be there as well, helping in those moments when all seems lost. And there is one other that will always be there for you as well..."  
  
Blinking, Jade fixed her friend with a look. "Paco, right?"  
  
"Well, close guess there Jade, but I think Lo Pei's talking about me!" came a new voice from behind her. Well, not a /new/ voice but a rather unexpected one...  
  
Her own.   
  
Turning, Jade Chan found herself face to face with-literally-herself.   
  
Clad in a pure white copy of Jade's regular attire, the mirror image smiled as she leaned against an imaginary wall for support.   
  
"Or should I say he's talking about us!"

-------

Paco slipped off his shirt, ignoring the growing chill as the sun set lower in the sky. Night was starting to fall, and it was getting cooler.   
  
Ignoring the nip in the air that teased his skin to goose bumps, Paco gently covered Jade's body with the garment, trying to focus on what else he could do to help. He didn't have a cell phone and Jade's was lost in the trip to this place. Short walks in each compass direction revealed little signs that civilization was close-by; even so he would never leave Jade's side when she was so defenseless.   
  
In the middle of tucking his shirt under her arms, Paco gasped and pulled back as a dark wisp of energy started to flow from Jade's body and gather into a small golf ball sized orb. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the concentrated evil finally coalesced and simply floated away into the thick bamboo forest quickly lost amongst the tall stalks.  
  
Torn between following the thing and watching Jade, Paco quickly decided on the latter and tenderly leaned over to brush the hair from her eyes once more. "Yade, if you can hear me I believe the dark one has fled; you have won. back."  
  
But from the young woman there was no response.

-------------

"Are you sure about that Pres?" asked Black as he didn't need to turn around to feel the disappointment on the faces of those gathered around him.   
  
"I wish I could have better news for everyone, but according to what I've found out the Eye of Aurora was made to be untraceable. Without hearing the destination that Jade called out, there's no way to follow the necklace. I....don't know what else to do. I am sorry Jackie." apolgized the youth as he fixed his fellow researcher with a deep look of regret. "I feel that I have let you down."  
  
At that Jackie shook his head. "You have done the best you could do Dr. Carnavan. I am grateful for your help on such short notice. "  
  
At that the young man nodded. "I won't give up Jackie. If I can learn anything else I'll call you immediately."  
  
With a soft smile of gratitude Mayumi and Janyu nodded towards the young researcher with a quiet 'thank you'.   
  
The screen went blank, leaving the room awash in silence.   
  
What little hope they had left was quickly fading.

-------

"Okay, now I'm really confused!" shouted Jade as she looked at her twin. "I mean, if you're you.." she said, glancing at the spirt of Lo Pei..."and I'm me, who are you?" she demanded of the new arrival.   
  
"Duh. I'm /you/. Or rather, you're me....." the image said before pausing. "Actually, you could say we really are each other if you stop and think about it."  
  
Jade sighed and rubbed her temples. "And I thought algebra was confusing.."  
  
At that the image laughed, sounding exactly like Jade. Walking over it..she...whatever glanced up at Lo Pei. "Maybe you should tell her before her brain melts down."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Jade, this /is/ you; a part of you since your very conception. You might know her under a different name-the Chosen One."  
  
Eyes widening like saucers, Jade looked over at her white-clad refection. "But aren't you supposed to be a guy?"   
  
"I have lived many lifetimes and been both men and women, but my spirit always remained the same in that I tried to bring peace to the world around me. I have been world leaders, religious figures, ordinary citizens and more. And throughout all of those lives I never believed in fighting. Then I met you; or rather I was reborn into you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"While you were not the first to show me that sometimes we must fight for what we believe in Jade, you are the only one who has not lost themselves in the process. Wishing for peace is fine; taking positive steps to achieve it is even better. But now, in this day and age, it is easy to be consumed by that which you struggle against. Before now, that was a risk I was not willing to take. But with your help I realized that if you do not fight for peace when it is in danger, you are doing the same as nothing at all. It was you that showed me this."  
  
"I did?"  
  
Walking over, the Chosen One nodded. "No matter the threat of harm, you never backed down when someone needed your help. When the rat was in danger from Dalong Wong, you risked yourself to save it. Not because of the power it held, but rather because it was an innocent in the struggle between the forces of Light and Dark. If you look back Jade, when it came down to protecting the Noble Animals from Dalong Wong's grasp, you risked everything to help them stay safe. Again, not for the sake of the powers they held, but because you /cared/ for them as living creatures. How could I see the world through such eyes and not be changed because of it?"  
  
Overwhelmed, Jade looked at the entity with a dazed look. "I just...it was the right thing to do. I know the powers are important, but...." she tried to explain, but the words were simply not there.   
  
They didn't have to be.   
  
Taking each of Jade's hands into her own, the Chosen One nodded. "You have always tried to do the right thing Jade. Yes, there were times you acted in haste and caused some problems, but in the end you took responsibility for you actions and did what was needed to make it right. It is that sense of honor, combined with your tender heart, that has helped me see the world in a new light. I know now what must be done."  
  
"I don't....I don't understand..." admitted the teen as she tried to take all this in, but the look of confusion in her eyes was too apparent to miss.   
  
"Jade, the world needs a hero to fight for what is right. Dalong Wong is on his way now to strip the Lotus Temple of it's power. If he succeeds, the balance of power will have shifted and darkness will fall over the land. The world will become an evil place; innocents like Paco will suffer and the Earth as you know it will cease to exist. The forces of Light need a hero, and you have been chosen once more to be that hero. "  
  
"Once...more...?" whispered Jade as she tried to figure out the meaning of the cryptic words. "But I've never..." she started to say, but a powerful memory surfaced and helped her to realize what the mirror image was meaning.   
  
A memory of the time she held the most powerful forces of magic in the palm of her hands.  
  
Or rather... her fingertips.   
  
Her normal flush skin faded to white as the realization of what was being asked of her hit like a ton of bricks. "You can't mean.....!"  
  
Gingerly, Lo Pei's hand rested on her shoulder as the spirit nodded along with the Chosen One. "We both agree on this Jade Chan; the world needs a hero once more and you are the only one who can do this."  
  
The silence filled the air as Jade's mind raced with the implication of her saying 'yes'. The life she knew would forever be changed.   
  
Sensing the uncertainty within her soul, Lo Pei knelt down and met her gaze. "Jade Chan, you have been chosen to lead the forces of Light. It will not be an easy fight, and there will be those who will not approve of your choice."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" snapped back the teen as the image of Jackie and Uncle's nova-level dislike of the concept sent shivers down her spine.   
  
The Chosen One stepped back and fixed her literal soul-mate with an even look. "Jade, time is running out. In the name of the forces of Light, I must ask you for your decision. In the name of honor and love, will you be our champion?"  
  
Dozens of images filled her mind, each one a fragment of the grand adventure that had been her life since coming to live with Jackie. But among all those moments, it was the memory of an innocent kiss upon her cheek by a boy who loved her with all his heart that tipped the balance.   
  
At that moment, the choice became crystal clear. Jade's life-and the world as it had been-was forever changed   
  
Nothing would ever be the same again.....  
  
(To Be Concluded) 


	12. Chapter 12

In the Shadow of Love Chapter 12 Fortress Maximus  
  
Day continued to flow into night as the jet black orb exited the bamboo forest and into the blighted clearing. There the empty husk of Dalong Wong waited, fully healed as the skeletons of several unfortunate animals and the depleted earth lay testament to the regenerative power of his Dark Chi magic.  
  
With the mostly-formed Lotus Temple serving as silent witness, the orb entered the shell. A ripple of darkness washed over the form as his eyes suddenly flashed open, a dark scream of rebirth filled the air as his staff materialized firmly in hand.  
  
"At last! I am finally free of that accursed child! While I could not corrupt her soul, she served the purpose long enough to bring me here!" With a sneer the dark lord turned to face the temple he had searched for throughout the years... "Now reveal your secrets to me, Lotus Temple! Give me your power so that I may blanket this world in darkness forever!"  
  
Black lighting arced forth from his jagged nails, engulfing the Temple in obsidian light. The magical barrier that had protected the structure from being detected shattered as Wong's dark power began to rape the ancient storehouse of knowledge for all it held.  
  
Miles away, a young woman screamed out in horror as the Lotus Temple, her former prison, reached into her mind begging for help.  
  
Xu Lin panted for breath as shivers of terror continued to fill her, even fully awake. Sweat covered her teen-aged body, making her silk pj's cling to her damp form. Shakily, she rose to her feet and staggered over to the small earthen jug in the corner and splashed cold water onto her ashen face.  
  
"Someone is attacking the temple..." she muttered to the air as the teen tried to organize her thoughts. Looking into the small mirror, she studied herself for a moment, torn between conflicting emotions. Months had passed since she had been freed from the Lotus Temple, and the magic that held her age in place was gone. Now 13 years old in both body and mind, Xu Lin had recovered much of she had lost while serving as the Guardian of the Lotus Temple. Yet, try as she might, she could never truly reclaim those years of life stolen by the curse.  
  
'I owe you nothing but hatred, let you still call out to me. Is your need so great that this is your only choice...?"  
  
Her minds' eye remained silent, no easy answers forthcoming. A flicker of moonlight over a small glossy photo caught her attention and her gaze fell upon Jade Chan, grinning broadly as in the background she had conquered yet another roller coaster a theme park she called Moose World. Another shiver ran down her spine as her fingertips slid over the image; in her soul Xu Lin somehow knew that Jade was involved. /How/ she knew was unclear; she just /did/.  
  
Beyond owing Jade and Jackie Chan a debt of gratitude she could never fully repay for freeing her, the young woman had also became close friends with Jade through the letters they had shared. Xu Lin knew that despite the hatred she felt towards the Temple for stealing her childhood, there was no way she could live with herself if Jade was hurt through her inaction.  
  
Another glance at the mirror showed her now determined face as her voice, more confident now, echoed into the night air. "For her, not you Temple." After a moment's pause she turned and began to gather some supplies, wrapping the bundle in a soft green blanket before dashing out of her hut and into the dark forest.  
  
Guided by forces she could not truly comprehend, Xu Lin made her way through the night and towards both the object of her resentment and the plight of her friend.  
  
-----  
  
The full moon shown brightly in the night sky, but even such wondrous light could not dispel the aching worry that filled Paco's soul. Jade had still not moved from the spot, and it was all he could do to keep her warm by building a small fire. Shivering, his arms stayed wrapped tightly around his bare chest as he sacrificed his own comfort for Jade's warmth, his shirt still draped over her body.  
  
"Yade...." he muttered to the young woman just within arm's reach..."I don't know if you can hear me, but I...I...love you.." he confessed once more as he reached over and took her hand in his. "I know we fight a lot, but there are times when I miss that so much. When I am with you I feel happy and....I don't want that feeling to ever go away. Please Yade, come back to me."  
  
----  
  
"You can feel him, can't you...?" asked the Chosen One as Jade's white-clad counterpart. gently rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"He loves me..." was all Jade could mutter as she flexed her hand, feeling the phantom presence of Paco's grasp wrapped around her fingers. "After all I've said to him; after all I've done...".  
  
"You hear his words Jade and you know they come straight from his heart. He loves you and holds you no more accountable for the actions of Dalong Wong as day blames the night for taking its place in the heavens."  
  
"But, how can he love me!?" she demanded, glaring at the Chosen One and Lo Pei as her temper flared for a moment. "And what if I don't want him to love me!?"  
  
With a sympathetic look both spirits knelt down beside the young woman. "Is that how you truly feel Jade; That you do not love him? Or is it that you are scared of being hurt again like what Hsi Wu did to you?"  
  
The pair of specters could feel the shudder of anger as it passed through Jade's body, the look in her eyes switching from confusion to fury in less than a second. It was then the looked softened as Jade knew that her friends had spoke only the truth.  
  
It was time for her to admit it.  
  
"I don't want to be hurt again..." she said, looking up at the pair with glistening tears filling her eyes.  
  
The Chosen One engulfed the teen in a powerful embrace, knowing full well the fear that filled Jade's heart at the thought of being hurt like that once more. From within Jade's soul, the entity had seen the pain and anguish the demon caused, and even all her power could not penetrate the rock-solid barrier erected around those memories. But now that barrier was crumbling under the duel weights of truth about her greatest fear of love and the pure honesty in Paco's words.  
  
"I can't promise that won't ever happen again Jade; no one can. Love and pain are part of life itself and you can not have one without the other. But look back on all you have shared with Paco; all the times you have laughed together, even argued together. Do you truly think in your heart of hearts that he would do that to you? That his honor would even let him consider such an action?"  
  
It was then Jade realized how much truth there was to those words. Paco would /never/ hurt her. Even after all that had happened he was still watching out for her, protecting her. The tears finally started to fall as she returned the powerful hug, realizing that love was not a weapon to control the ones you care for, but something to share-to draw strength from-in times of despair.  
  
Strength she needed now, more than ever.  
  
Lo-Pei smiled softly as his young charge had overcome her greatest fear. Holding the power of the Talismans was one thing; controlling them with a balanced heart and mind was another. At long last Jade Chan had achieved that balance. Smiling down at the young woman, he nodded softly. "Go to him Jade. Tell him your feelings. He is waiting for you...".  
  
Sniffling, the young woman nodded, knowing it was well past time to do so. However..."But...what about Dalong Wong? What about..."...  
  
"Do not worry Jade Chan. You will know when the time is right to do what must be done."  
  
Nodding, Jade understood and gingerly pulled away from her white-clad counterpart, fixing the mirror image with a soft smile of thanks that needed no words to explain. With a 'thumbs up' to Lo-Pei, she vanished from this place of final safety and into the corners of her conscious mind.  
  
---  
  
A soft knock called the ex-thief up from her book towards the form of Mayumi Chan as the elder woman stood tentatively in the doorway. "I am sorry to bother you; I did not realize you were reading. I can come back later...". she said, her voice trailing off as she turned to go, not having meant to be an imposition.  
  
"It's not a bother at all Mrs. Chan.." reassured the black-clad woman as she stood, looking at Jade's mother as the elder turned around. " Is there word about Jade?"  
  
With a sad shake of her head, Mayumi sighed. "Not yet. May in?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course. Please, have a seat..." motioned Viper as she put her book aside, the pages little more than skimmed over as her focus was elsewhere. "What's on your mind?" The question hung in the air for long moments until both women had taken a chair around the small table.  
  
"I...." Mayumi began--then paused--as the words rehearsed in her mind sounding inadequate now that she was actually about to say what was in her thoughts. Deciding there was no better way than being direct, she gave the younger woman a soft smile. "This boy Paco, he is a good young man?"  
  
Of all the question that could have been asked, that one was the least expected. Taken back by the query, Viper paused to chose her words carefully. "With all due respect ma'am, El Toro would be a better person to ask than myself. I know Paco, and I think he's a great kid, but El Toro's practically raised him from what I understand."  
  
Mayumi nodded in agreement. "I know that El Toro would be honest with me, but the answers I seek need to come from a woman's point of view."  
  
"Oh..." whispered Viper as it suddenly dawned on her what was being asked. "You want to know if Paco's good enough for Jade then?"  
  
A soft nod was the reply.  
  
"Why ask me? I mean, I'm flattered that you think I could help, and I would if I could, but....."  
  
It was then the elder woman pulled out a small stack of letters from a pocket on the side of her dress. "I believe this will explain everything."  
  
Pausing, Viper looked at the letters for a long moment before reaching over to pulls them closer. Unfolding them carefully, the young woman saw there we in Jade's unmistakable handwriting, each addressed over the past few weeks and months from the girl to her mother. As she began to read the correspondence, it became clear how much of her adventurous life Jade had kept secret from her parents. But it wasn't until the final letter of the pile did Viper realize why Mayumi had come to her for information about Paco.  
  
'I met this new friend today Mom. Her nickname's Viper, but she's really nice and just cool beyond words. I wish I could have a big sister just like her.....'  
  
Viper looked up, a soft look of shock on her face as she reread the passage once more. A few glistening tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I knew she kind of looked up to me..." she began, but her voice quietly trailed off. She had tried OT set a good example; it was Jade's own friendship and admiration that had helped her decide to leave the life of a thief behind. But she had no idea Jade thought of her that much.  
  
Mayumi reached over and gently took Viper's hand. "That is why I came to you. Jade would trust you with secrets that she could never tell me, her father or even Jackie. I do not want you to violate any confidences you made with my daughter, but as a mother I have to ask these things. /When/ she comes home.." she said, stressing the word on purpose..."I have a feeling that she and this boy will be closer than ever. Please, can I trust him with my daughter's heart?"  
  
Gingerly, Viper used her free hand to fold the letter and put it back into the pile as she composed her thoughts. "Mayumi, I don't believe that there is a boy out there who would treat Jade with more respect then Paco. I honestly believe he's got her best interests at heart; why else would he risk what he did?"  
  
A still quiet filled the air as Mayumi digested the answer, nodding in agreement but only after long seconds. "Do you think they are serious, or is it simple matter of puppy love that will fade as quickly as it started? They are both so very young; how can they even know what love is?"  
  
Viper shook her head. "Do any of us know what love truly is? I know I don't; but wouldn't a sign of love be when you need to be by someone's side, no matter the risk? Isn't that what Paco did for Jade without a moments hesitation?"  
  
Mayumi paused for a moment. "Perhaps what you say is correct, but I do not wish Jade's first love to end in pain such as those moment so often do. Every woman has had her own heartbreak from first love; I only wish to spare Jade from that pain if I can."  
  
"I know that feeling all to well Mayumi, and I pray Jade will never have to go through such pain again."  
  
The elder blinked. "Again??" she asked warily.  
  
Realizing her mistake, Viper mentally scrambled to take what she had learned from Uncle about Jade's run-in with Hsi Wu and adjust it to something that wouldn't add more worry to Mayumi's soul. Picking her most recent thought she ran with it. "There was a boy not long ago who lied to Jade in order to get what he wanted from her..." she started to explain.  
  
Mayumi slowly rose from her seat, the glare in her eyes giving Viper shudders down her spine. "What..." she asked with deliberate slowness...'did he get from her..?." she asked, the edge in her voice sharp enough to carve into the very air. .  
  
Paling, Viper just then realize what she implied. "No! Nothing that like!" she quickly corrected. "I mean he was in league with the Dark Hand, and sought to steal something from Uncle! Hsi... Seymour faked a friendship with Jade to gain access to the shop. After he stole it, the little bastard took great pleasure in revealing his treachery to her. I only just learned of it recently after the fact and I wish I had known sooner so I could help"  
  
Mayumi continued to stand there for a long moment, for a second considering finding this Seymour boy and tanning his rear until it was cherry red for daring to hurt her little girl. But logic soon won out of anger and she slowly sat back down, her knuckles regaining their normal hues after a few minutes. "Forgive me Miss Viper, I assumed the worse. I apologize."  
  
Smiling, Viper nodded. "You have every right to be angry Mayumi, but in my heart I do not think Paco does...or even could...have any untoward designs on Jade. He honestly cares for her well being, and just wants her to be happy. If that's not love I'm not sure what is."  
  
With a soft smile, the elder agreed. "Thank you for your honesty. I just...worry about my daughter...perhaps more than even a mother should."  
  
"I don't think there is such a limit Mayumi. But I'm sure Jade knows how much you care."  
  
A long stretch of silence filled the room as the two ladies sat there, lost in the memories of their own first loves. They were both so different, yet they both wanted Jade home and safe. .  
  
"Viper, I do have one other favor to ask, but if you do not wish to agree to it I will fully understand...".  
  
A chill ran down her spine as Viper's instincts told her this was going to be a doozy of a favor. Still, she nodded softly. "I'll try Mayumi."  
  
The elder looked over ."You are a good friend and Jade sees you like family. And even though you are not related by blood, you care for her well-being as much as any of us. As such, there will be times when she may turn to you with questions that she can not ask Jackie, or does not want to ask me. There are the kind of questions that we both have asked others when love first entered our lives. Will you be there for her in those moments when I can not? I do not ask this lightly, but I can think of no better person to help her with those questions than the one she considers her big sister."  
  
The weight of what was being asked hit Viper point blank yet it was a load she was willing to gladly shoulder. "Of course Mayumi. I am honored you think enough of me to ask to take such an important role. I will do whatever I can to be there for Jade. I promise."  
  
At that Mayumi smiled and leaned over, giving her younger counterpart a powerful hug of thanks and Viper returned the motion with equal respect. They slowly parted and both stood.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I need to be alone for a little while."  
  
"Of course Ma'am." she replied, totally understanding the woman's need to privacy to sort her thoughts. She could use some herself after such a conversation.  
  
With a polite smile the elder left, leaving Viper alone with her own thoughts once more as each wondered what their place in Jade's new life would bring.  
  
"Come back to us kids." she whispered to the thin air before her own thoughts of first love carried her back to the past.  
  
-------  
  
Deep within the vault of Section 13, the aspect of Lo Pei's spirit contined to channel the power of the 12 Noble Animals as his astral form grew brighter by the second. Far above in the stars, a long awaited alignment of celestial bodies grew closer as Jade's destiny hovered on the brink of fulfillment.  
  
(To be Continued)  
  
Authors Notes: Special thanks once more to Vampire Naomi, Lord Archive, and Don Redmond for some great ideas and beta reading. I really appreciate it guys!  
  
Thanks to everyone for being patient. Please read and review if you can!  
  
FM 


	13. Chapter 13

In the Shadow of Love Chapter 13 (of 15)  
By: Fortress Maximus 

Paco stared off into the inky blackness of the bamboo forest, having finished answering the call of nature he had put off for far too long. Now as he rested against a tree, the 'tween watched as hints of moonlight flltered through the canopy as angry shadows danced across the landscape. The sight was an odd parallel to his own thoughts; wishing for the best, but with each passing hour the thought of failing Jade grew stronger in the corners of his mind.

Hints of hope scattered amongst the ever-present fear that he had lost Jade forever.

The light touch of a hand to his shoulder would have scared the pee out of the Paco had he had not taken care of business a few minutes earlier. Whirling around with fists raised, the boy expected to see the form of Dalong Wong ready and more than willing to finish off the unconscious Jade and then himself.

But it was not the dark Chi Master that now stood before him, but rather Jade Chan herself.

"Yade!" shouted Paco with delight as his hands clasped around her shoulders. "It is so very good to see you awake! Please tell me if you are okay?"

There was no answer from the young girl as she simply stood there, the boy's shirt held tightly in one hand. Long seconds passed without a word being said by either youth.

"Yade...can you hear me?" asked Paco, a sudden fear taking hold that Wong had made good on his threat of invoking the 'Death of the Dammed' and the beautiful girl was nothing but an empty shell now with no free will of her own.

The girl still said nothing as one hand raised, draping the T-shirt over Paco's shoulder. Her other hand fell upon his left cheek, fingertips caressing the smooth skin from ear to jaw line. Something within Paco nudged him from his stupor, and his hand mimicked Jade's own actions. For an eternity they simply looked at each other, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire and the beating of their hearts.

In the months and years to come neither could remember which-if either-leaned forward first, but in the end it simply didn't matter. There, bathed in the light of the beautiful moon, Jade and Paco took the next step forward in their lives together.

With the intensity of a lightening bolt, the moment was forever etched into the pair's mind as Jade's soft lips met Paco's. There, in each others arms, they kissed a second the length of eternity.

As the kiss ended, Paco pulled away, about ready to say something until he felt a wetness on the fingertips that had been resting upon Jade's cheek. It was then he saw the falling tears, and the look of anguish that now filled Jade's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice barely above the distant fire as her grasp on Paco's arm tightened. Burying her head into the boys' shoulder, Jade let the tears fall where they may; any sense of being 'cool' or 'hip' now lost in the urgent need to try and set things right.

Stunned by the wave of emotions, Paco was unsure what to do first. A thousand different ways to comfort her filled his mind, but in the end the youth simply took Jade into her arms and held her tightly, a hushed 'there is nothing to be sorry for...' all the words he could find to say.

Seconds turned into minutes as each held the other, events of the recent past having taken their toil on both boy and girl. Falling to their knees, the pair rocked back and forth as the horrors that plagued them both vanished in the presence of a much greater force.

The power of first love.

----------

Half a world away, the spiritual fragment of Lo Pei turned to look at his animal brethren one final time. "My friends, the time is almost upon us. I wish there were words to express the gratitude I feel for the sacrifice of your powers. I can only say that it will not be in vain."

Sasha looked around at her companions, each one of them fully aware what must be done. It began with the rat, then from dog to monkey, sheep to pig , rooster to snake as the powers traveled from one Noble Animal to the other. With a powerful growl the white tigeress accepted the great gift and added her own power to the mix, binding them in a cohesive whole which she held in check until the time was right.

With a final nod of respect, the fragment of Lo Pei's soul entered the orb of pulsing light and vanished from sight.

------------

"Yes! Yes! Give me all of your power! Soon I shall destroy those who prevented my ascension, and then it will be Dalong Wong that rules all!"

The Dark Chi Master laughed, a sickly sound if there was ever one. The vile noise rippled amongst the sounds of destruction as the Lotus Temple crumbled before his gaze. Powerful arcs of light lanced out from the collapsing building, striking Dalong Wong with an intensity that should have killed the elder wizard. But due to the power of his Dark Chi, it was converted into raw magical power for him to absorb. Lost in the symphony of destruction, the evil being did not see a pair of eyes watching from the safe distance of the bamboo forest. A hard shudder passed through Xu Lin as the Lotus Temple continued to collapse. She could feel the building call to her, asking for help in it's final moments, but the hate she felt was greater than any remaining sense of duty that might have once existed.

Had it not been for the evil she could feel pouring from the wizened figure, the teenager would have left the temple to it's fate; the price for taking her childhood now due. But the dark wizard was going to use the temple's power in conquer and destroy and /that/ she could not allow.

A powerful flash of light drew Xu Lin from her own thoughts and back to the carnage as the wizard stuck a final massive blow at the building, then all fell silent.

Xu Lin blinked as an empty feeling suddenly filled her mind; the uneasiness that had been her link to the structure was gone.

The Lotus Temple was...dead.

With a final cackle of victory, Dalong Wong glanced towards the horizon before addressing the smoking remains before him. "At sunrise, you will disappear, and then these powers will permanently be mine!" With a hateful smile he turned and boasted towards the heavens..."You have lost, Good Chi Masters! Your temple was created to safeguard all the ancient knowledge, but now it will serve me in my quest to rule all of creation! But first that troublesome brat Jade Chan and her doddering Uncle will be the first to feel my new power. Then Jackie Chan, you will pay for besting my plans...oh how you'll pay!"

A dark laugh filled the air as the wizard gleefully contemplated the horrific mental images that only he could see as they churned within his mind's eye.

At the mention of Jade's name, Xu Lin realized she had to find her. But where could she be? Asudden whiff of smoke then caught her attention, drawing her gaze down a small animal trail deeper into the bamboo forest. Knowing there was not much time until daylight, the young woman slipped off into the woods and down the path, praying she could reach Jade in time.

------------

In all the long minutes that had passed, neither Jade of Paco spoke; her tears and his protective hold saying all that was needed. Her crying had stopped for the most part but look of anguish within her haunted gaze had yet to fade away.

"Yade..? Yade, please say som..."

"You shouldn't love me"

Her words cut through him like a knife. Unable to find his voice for a second, he just looked at her in shock.

"Even /if/ what happened wasn't my fault..." she whispered, still not making eye contact .."I'm dangerous to be around."

"Yade...what happened with Dalong Wong..".

"This just isn't about Wong Paco.." Jade said suddenly, a harsh tone entering her voice. Finally meeting his gaze she frowned at him. "I'm reckless, and sometimes downright stupid. I've got Jackie in more trouble than anything Shendu and Wong did put together."

The self-bitterness in her voice stunned Paco once more, but now the youth knew what Jade was trying to do, and he wasn't going to let her push him away out of fear. "Yade, all those times, you were only doing what you thought was right. And you have helped Jackie out of just as much trouble. You're family Yade, and they understand you just want to help."

At that Jade smiled just slightly. "That's a load of bull ya know. I just didn't wanna be left out of the action."

Paco grinned slyly. "I do not see what El Toro has to do with any of that."

It took a moment for the girl to catch the bad joke and rewarded her friend with a light punch in the arm. A few moments of precious laughter filled the air between them as Paco pulled Jade closer.

"I'm still a danger Paco. You got hurt because of me." she repeated, her mood falling but a bashful kiss on the cheek was enough to halt it for a moment.

"It was not your fault Yade, and it never will be. And I do not care what dangers I face because I /will/ stay by your side and keep you safe."

The finality in his voice spoke volumes to Jade as she realized the boy was not going to be persuaded otherwise. But before they could be more than just friends, there was one thing she alone had to do. "Paco?"

"Humm?"

"I need to face Wong. I've got to stop him."

"From doing what?"

"There's a temple nearby full of magical power. That's why I brought us here. Wong tricked me into using the Eye of Aurora to come here so he could steal the Lotus Temple's power. If he gets that, he'll be unstoppable. I don't think even Uncle could stop him if that happens."

"But why must you face him alone? Surely if we worth together...".

At that Jade shook her head. "I won't have you getting hurt again Paco; not for something that I've got to do. I was the one chose....".

"Well Jade, if there's something you can do to stop that evil creature please do so soon. He has already stolen the Lotus Temple power and is only waiting for sunrise to claim them permanently."

At the sound of a new voice both Jade and Paco turned to see the worried face of Xu Lin as she came out of the bamboo and into the clearing, still carrying the green cloth and small amount of supplies.

Blushing at being caught in such an awkward position with a boy, Jade hurried to her feet, trying to look as casual as normal under the circumstances. "Woah...Xu Lin! What are you doing here...?" she asked, darting over and giving the teen a high five out of reflex before realizing what was different.."..and how did you get so tall?"

With a smile Xu Lin returned the gesture, not commenting on the rather proficient blush on both Jade and the boy's face at the moment. "The magic of the Lotus Temple finally wore off and I was able to age to my proper size. But what I do not understand is why you are involved with this dark being who has claimed the Temple power for himself."

"It's kinda a long story Xu Lin, and there's no time to get you the Cliff Notes version either. But how did you know we were here?"

"The Temple called out to me Jade. I do not understand why but it has asked me to help, but I don't know how. When I arrived at the grounds I heard the Dark One gloat about having vengeance on you and your uncle Jackie. I followed the scent of your fire I found you here."

"Woah. The Temple asked you for help? Weeeirrd."

"I agree. But you said you had a plan...?"

"No way!" said Jade suddenly as she fixed her friend with a look. "I am not getting you involved too. This is my fight, and I'm going to be the one to open the can of whoop butt on Wong!"

"Oh, are you child...?" oozed the voice from nowhere yet everywhere, even causing the fire seemed to lose some of its intensity. "Perhaps it was right decision to go ahead and rid the world of you and your meddlesome family forever!"

Fear ran down Jade's back as Wong's voice filled the clearing, but despite the terror she bravely stood her ground. "No way jerkface! We're going to stop you no matter what it takes! You'll never hurt them again!"

"On that matter you are correct child!" countered Wong as he materialized in a puff of dark blue chi smoke. It was now that Jade and Paco could see the bright glow of power around the Dark Chi Master that showed his newly increased powers. "For this is the last time we shall ever meet! And with that a blast of elderich energy erupted from his gnarled fingertips and surrounded Xu Lin and Paco.

"No! Leave them alone!"

"Oh, do not worry child..." sneered Wong as the two youths materialized in a chi cage several feet above a freshly created tiger trap. The magical chain was wrapped around a not too thick tree limb as it swayed over the pit of death. "I wll grant them a quick death Jade Chan, /after/ they watch me peel the flesh from your bones and devour your very soul!"

Forcing the mental image that tried to form in her mind, Jade shook her head in defiance. "Not this time Wong! I ain't gonna let you hurt anyone every again!" shouted Jade, her stance a defiant one as her fists raised for battle.

"Even without the full power of the Lotus Temple, I have more than enough to destroy you. Die, miserable brat!" and with that curse he launched a powerful blast of magical energy at Jade, the boiling wave of dark chi more than enough to rip Jade into component atoms.

"Yade!!" cried out Paco as the girl he loved faced certain death. "Jade, run...hurry!" added Xu Lin.

Digging her feet into the ground, Jade braced for the impact even knowing she wouldn't survive if it hit. Closing her eyes, her sprit called out to those within...Please..help me save the people I love!

-------

High in the heavens an alignment never viewed by man fell into place, and for the first time in uncounted ages the balance of power shifted to the side of good.

-------

"Now my friends...NOW!" cried out Lo Pei from within the combined orb of power deep in the vaults of Section 13.

With a roar of release, Sasha let go of the power she had held in check for those long minutes. The combined might-and hope- of the 12 Noble Animals rose up and phased through the ceiling, the power of the Sheep leaving the roof intact as the energy whisked over the horizon in seconds.

And there, in a small clearing deep within a simple bamboo forest destiny, fate, and a young girl named Jade Chan collided.

Nothing would ever be the same.

The orb of power impacted with Jade's body, saturating her with the gift of the 12 Noble Animals. Deep within her soul the spirits of Lo Pei and the Chosen One joined together, becoming one with the gift of power as in that moment the four became one.

"Gahh...what is this?!" shouted the Dark One as he threw up a chi shield; the amount of good chi energy beyond belief. Wong held his ground and watched in confusion as the young girl was bathed in the magical light, his earlier attack easily scattered to the winds off the powerful chi barrier surrounding the girl.

Suddenly, the spectral image of Lo Pei appeared behind the girl, the spiritual warrior as imposing in death as he was in life. Another figure-a perfect copy of Jade but clad in pure white-appeared in front of her with arms crossed and eyes furrowed. It was only when the spectral images of the 12 Noble Animals appeared and combined with the others did Dalong Wong realize what he was witnessing.

And for the first time in a age, Dalong Wong knew fear.

A massive explosion filled the clearing as Paco and Xu Lin held their breath for what felt like an eternity, their cage rocking wildly back and forth. Slowly the glare faded, leaving behind a barely standing Jade Chan, her eyes closed for the moment.

"Yade...?"

The answer to Paco's query came not in words, but rather the fluttering of the green cloth that had accompanied Xu Lin. Floating through the air the material came to rest behind Jade for a moment before tying itself around her neck. It was only then did her eyes open, and a smile tugged at the corners of her face as she faced Dalong Wong with a feeling of confidence she would remember the rest of her days.

Staggering back, Wong could only stutter out an unimpressive "No, it can't be..." he whispered. "The Great Protector of Light...".

"It can and it is..." replied Jade, a hint of humor at the wizard's expression creeping into her voice. "But that's waaay too long a name, so I say we go with something a /little/ more classic.." she said, the amusement in her voice a sharp contrast to the situation at hand.

Wong sneered at the girl. "So then, pray tell me what I should call you, so that I might carve your name into the Book of Ages as a warning to all who dare to oppose me!"

Smiling at the wizard, Jade crossed her arms as she levitated a few feet off the ground to meet Wong's gaze eye to eye.

"What else? Call me T-Girl!"

(to be continued)


	14. Chapter 14

In the Shadow of Love

By: FortressMaximus

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone. I know I've been away for a long time, and for that I can't offer enough apologizes to everyone who's been there for me since I first posted.

I simply lost the desire to write. I still don't know why, but I am trying to get back into the swing slowly. I am sorry this update is so small, but I will keep trying to find my passion again and give you all the stories you deserve.

All I can say right now is that I am truly sorry it's taken this long and that I hope you can forgive me.

In the Shadow of Love

As if brought to life from the pages of a well-thumbed western, the two foes stood-no, floated-in place as they eyed each other, akin to gunslingers meeting at dawn to settle a matter of honor.

Enveloped in obsidian darkness that matched his black heart, Dalong Wong's fists clenched in anger as the liquid blackness within his veins churned for release. Against the Dark Chi Master rested his opposite number; inheritor to the powers of the 12 Noble Animals and the newest chosen Protector of Light Jade Chan.

Watching the standoff from a Dark Chi cage were two allies of Jade's: Xu Lin, former protector of the now-destroyed Lotus Temple (who's mystical force now resided in Wong) and the young Luchador Paco, protégé to the famous El Toro and a boy who loves Jade more than life itself.

Trapped in the blue-flamed cage by Wong, Xu Lin and Paco could only watch as Lo Pei and the Chosen One pulled the ultimate shocker: revealing Jade Chan as the successor to the powers of the Noble Animals and defender of the world against the darkness that Wong represented.

Long seconds passed as each eyed the other, measuring up their foe with quiet contemplation. It was only after a several minutes had passed did the quiet shatter with a savage burst of Dark Chi as the wizard finally spoke..."I shall burn your very soul Jade Chan!"

Dodging the massive burst of energy, Jade countered with a wide-angle blast of Heat Beam Eyes. "And I'm gonna kick your butt Wong!"

The twin beams of searing heat impacted against the dark Chi shield, flexing the bubble but not breaking as Wong's willpower forced the attack off onto another tangent and up into the air. "You foolish child! Even if you have become the Chosen One, you shall fall. No amount of youthful enthusiasm can overcome the power of my darkest Chi!" With that boast, twin buzz-saws of darkness converged on Jade's form, forcing the young woman back.

Paco could only watch in horror as Jade's quick change into a mouse saved her from the spinning blades. Rapidly assuming her human form once more, the warrior sneered as her body blurred as the Rabbit took over, bringing Jade up close and personal to the Dark Master.

"Heya Wong, you look thirsty! How about a nice T-Girl Punch?!" taunted Jade as she quickly assumed the massive form of giant Panda and laid into Wong with a savage right paw that sent the Dark Lord tumbling onto his back.

"Accursed little bitch!" yelled Wong as he wiped the dark blood from his nose. "First strike might be yours T-Girl.." he said, sneering with contempt at the use of her code name, "but final blood shall be mine!" and a violent bevy of dark lightening lanced from Wong's staff, filling the clearing forcing Jade's form back to normal and into hiding in some dense foliage for cover.

"We must get out of here!" half-snarled Paco as he fought the urge to grab the dark energy bars of their magical prison and force them apart through sheer physical strength..

Seeing the dire need to help in his eyes, Xu Lin carefully put a restraining hand on his shoulder to calm the upset young man. "Paco, we must be careful! These bars are made of Dark Energy; if we touch them our lives could be forfeit!"

"I know!..." countered the wrestler, his pose still rigid with anger. "But we must get out of here! The Dark One must not be allowed to win; he has so much to pay for!" he said, turning to face Xu Lin with a gaze that showed just how deep his love for Jade ran.

"I understand Paco, and I want to help Jade as much as you do! But we must think calmly; we can not rush into battle without a plan, and we can not form a plan until we escape!"

Sighing, Paco's anger slowly dissipated as he nodded in understanding. "But how can we get free? Only magic can defeat magic and we have none!"

With a dark look, Xu Lin looked at the remains of the Lotus Temple. "That is not... entirely correct Paco..." she said quietly, suddenly unable to look the boy in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"For many years, I was trapped in the Lotus Temple; forced to be it's Guardian and defend it from the likes of Wong." Xu Lin explained, finally turning to face the boy. "In my time I read as much as I could, trying to find a way to escape. I thought I found a way on several different attempts, but my strength was not enough to counter the spell that infected me."

Paco paled, not having known about this at all. "I..am sorry for you Xu Lin. I can't not imagine what that must have been like for you..." he quietly commented, his voice trailing off after a few seconds.

Gently the young woman knelt down, placing both hands on his shoulders. "I now see why Jade cares so much for you; your heart is open for all to enjoy it's warmth, no matter if you know them well or not..." she whispered, giving the boy a light kiss on the forehead. Smiling at the rapid blush, she stood to let him compose himself. "One of the spells I learned might be powerful enough to get us out of here Paco, but it requires much concentration for even a small amount of power to be generated."

"Tell me what I must do!" he urged.

"Nothing."

At that Paco blinked, unable to believe what had been said. "What?!" he yelled, fixing the girl with a hard gaze. "I can not just stand here and do noth...!"

"You must Paco!" yelled the girl, emotions getting the better of her for the moment. With a obvious force of will she pushed her emotions into check before speaking again. "Paco, I know you want to help Jade, but Wong has-for the moment-forgotten about us! We must use this chance to escape before he remembers and uses our captivity against Jade; perhaps even forcing her to surrender! I know you wish to cheer Jade to victory, but you /must/ keep silent; it's our only hope!"

For a moment, the boy's eyes danced with anger at the girl for daring to tell him to not cheer Jade on to victory. But slowly he came to realize that she was right; they had to escape before Wong used them against Jade. With a slight nod Paco gave into her request, understanding all to well but not liking it in the least.

With a smile Xu Lin nodded in return. "Thank you Paco."

"What are you going to do?"

At that, the girl's face fell as her eyes closed in reluctant acceptance. "I must try to concentrate Paco; to remember a special spell from my time trapped in the Lotus Temple. Only it has the chance to free us from this cage."

The boy simply nodded, understanding that she needed to concentrate to free them from Wong's fiery trap. "Do it; I shall protect you no matter the cost.." he said with such conviction that Xu Lin found herself smiling in thanks.

Turning around to give her some semblance of privacy, Paco watched the battle raged on as in his heart-of-hearts he prayed for the girl he loved to be kept safe until they could help bring Dalong Wong down for good...

Forgive me Paco, for not telling the truth; but if this spell works, I may well not survive. You will not have time to grieve for me but please know that I understand your feelings for Jade and die knowing she will be safe in your arms.

Xu Lin focused her breathing and let her mind's eye lock onto the strongest..and most dangerous...spell she had ever tried. Not many could tap into such power; the risk was usually enough to keep most from trying in the first place. But the teen knew she had no choice. Letting her mind go blank, Xu Lin focused on the words needed to break the dimensional barrier and call forth the power she needed...

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos"

Minutes earlier and half a world away...

"Aiiiiya!"

The entire room turned as one at Uncle's scream echoed throughout the large chamber.

"Uncle!" shouted Jackie as he rushed over to his relative, the elder Chan now clutching his side in apparent agony. Torhu and the others quickly dashed over as both the J-Team and Jade's parents focused on this new concern.

"Quick, get a med team up here!" shouted Black as he joined those gathered. "Come on people, give us room..." the Section 13 leader commanded. Slowly the crowd parted and he knelt down beside Jackie and Uncle. "Uncle, can you hear me...?"

"Uncle can hear fine! Uncle is old..not deaf!" pointed out the elderly Chi Master as he looked up at his nephew. "Jackie! The balance has shifted!"

A succession of confused blinks crossed the faces of all involved as Uncle tried to stand.

"Uncle, you need to rest. Your heart..."

"Uncle is not a tin woodsman! Heart is fine! But I can feel it Jackie..here..." said Uncle, pointing to the middle of his chest. "In my soul I feel it! The balance of magic in the world has shifted!"

"Then Dalong Wong's won. He got whatever he was after"

"Ellerby, status report on the animals...now!" shouted Black as he tapped the headset within his right ear.

Everything's fine Sir! No problems of any kind at the Vault!

"No, no you do not understand!" cried Uncle as he waved off Jackie's help, fixing Black with a hard gaze. "It is not Dalong Wong who is in control!"

Torhu looked at the man who had become one of his closest friends. "What do you mean Sensei?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Uncle fixed his large apprentice with a somber look, a joyful yet haunted look in his eyes behind the glasses he wore. "For the first time... in a very long time... Good Magic is in control...".

A restless quiet filled the room as all present looked at the elder Chan, trying to come to terms with this new revelation, not realizing it was Jade Chan herself that now tipped the balance of power.

Power that would either save her and the world, or destroy it forevermore...

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: This is the first part of the conclusion to 'In the Shadow of Love'. Second part will try to be posted by Aug. The ending needs some tweaking and I want it to be as good as possible.

Thanks!

FM

NOTE: All characters copyrighted to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story.

In the Shadow of Love Chapter 15 Conclusion-part 1

"You know little girl..." mocked Dalong Wong as he peered through the dense foliage of the surrounding jungle ..."I am almost sorry to see our little game of cat and mouse come to an end. The amusement of controlling you--then nearly killing the boy you love--has provided me with more entertainment that I have had in decades!"

The dark wizard's chilling laugh echoed through the clearing as Jade fought to keep silent. Across the way, Paco was struggling to do the same as pinpricks of blood trickled out of his clench fists; fingernails digging deep into the tanned skin of his palms. He wanted to cry out; to reassure Jade that what had happened was Dalong Wong's fault and not hers. It was by Wong's hand-not Jade's-that his life had nearly extinguished as she could only watch, trapped within her own mind.

A rage no child his age should know bellowed for release.

But he knew he could not risk calling out, lest everything they had planned would be torn asunder. Xu Lin was still summoning the mystical energy of the spell and any attention drawn to them now would only hasten their doom. Drawing on all his will, Paco forced the rage down and locked it away.

It would only be released when the time was right.

Xu Lin could feel the waves of anger radiating off her cell-mate. He is so young to feel such hate.. sadly thought the teen aged girl. She could only image what had happened to young pair before winding up at the now shattered ruins of the Lotus Temple, but for Paco to have such intense emotions it must have been something... horrible.

The mystical energy slipped from her focus slightly, and immediately the teen redirected her efforts back to the task at hand. As she sat channeling the spectral force from the otherworldly source into her own form, Paco never saw the blue aura fade into view around Xu Lin.

"Come now 'T-girl'" taunted Wong..."you have never been this quiet before! Where is that childish sense of humor that makes me want to rend you in half!?" and with that he lashed out with a Dark Chi scythe, taking out a dozen feet of foliage as he finally determined her hiding place.

"Yaaaaai!" screamed Jade as the scythe came within inches of slicing across her chest. Flying up out of range of the dark weapon she fixed her foe with a smirk "Close Wong, but not close enough!" she yelled back, dropping into a flying kick aimed at his chest.

"Foolish child! Your powers can not penetrate my blackest Chi!" the wizard bragged as another force bubble appeared around him.

"Who said that what I was shooting for!?" she yelled back before another lopsided smile crossed her lips. "Monkey Mode!" came the cry from her lips and her form blended and shifted to that of a large Silverback Gorilla.

"Wha...?"

There was no answer to Wong's aborted stammer as the 800 pound simian slammed into his force bubble, sending the dark wizard tumbling end over end to crash into the dense undergrowth surrounding them. However, Jade's attack wasn't flawless as the energy of Wong's Dark Chi lashed out at the final moment, entrapping Jade in a massive electrical surge. Flying backwards several dozen feet and landing with very little grace on the jungle floor, the ape slowly shifted back into her normal form.

"Well, that...was...just.. prime..." she whispered, trying to regain her footing as the world around her slowly focused into a cohesive focus.

A furious crash of light herald the return of Wong as the leaf and stick encrusted wizard materialized back at the edge of the clearing, his anger beyond measure. "Prepare to pay the price for your defiance Jade Chan!" he bellowed, drawing his hands back beside him, summoning the full lethal force of his dark power.

"Xu Lin...hurry! We must help NOW!" Paco desperately whispered over his shoulder to his friend as he watched the still-struggling Jade unable to remove herself from the line of fire. Upon getting no reply, the boy turned only to be greeted by a standing Xu-Lin as her body literally swirled with cobalt energy.

"We are one..." came an curious blend of voices from the teen's body; both hers and...others...overlapping into an unbalanced mix of tones.

"Xu Lin...can you...hear me?"

'I...I can hear you Paco..." came the soft reply as it was just Xu Lin's voice that spoke now.

"What's going on?"

"It's the spirits of all the Guardians Paco; the soul of every temple Guardian since the creation of the Great Library. They are all here--now--to aid us."

"Can they stop Dalong Wong?"

"No, the power we possess now is far less than needed to defeat the Dark One..." came the mix of voices once more. "Even now our power is fleeting; soon it will be gone with the coming of the rising sun."

Glancing towards the thick canopy of lush jungle, Paco could see shafts of pinpoint light emerging through the waning night. It would be morning within minutes. "Then we must act now!" he angrily whispered through clenched teeth before turning back to the Entity. "Can you teleport, like the Dark One?" he asked, a plan starting to form.

"We can, but not the distance you seek..." came the reply to the rest of Paco's unspoken question.

With a soft growl, Paco's plan to teleport back to Section 13 lie in ruin before it could even be tried. Slamming a fist into his palm, the youth fumed once more before he thought of another tact. Looking up at Xu Lin, he explained what they needed to do to save Jade.

"NO, Paco!" stressed the girl through the symphony of voices. "I can not let you do that! You will be killed!"

"We have no choice! Yade must be saved, no matter the cost! You must do this!"

"Young one, we can not ask you to sacrifi..."

"I do not care what you want!" exploded the boy, his fists trembling in pure anger. "You could have joined in the battle at any time; joined us in the struggle to save Yade! But you did NOTHING! This is my fight now and the Dark One will pay for what he has done to her!"

"Paco..." echoed Xu Lin's voice once more..."Jade will hate you for this...".

Looking away, the boy nodded. "Better the be alive and hate me for the rest of her life than be dead because I was afraid to act. Please, do this for her sake."

Knowing they had no time left to argue, the Entity/Xu Lin reluctantly nodded and hovered over to the youth. "Very well young warrior. May you fight with honor."

Nodding, Paco readied himself as he fixed Jade's form with a look of undying love. This madness ends today Yade, I promise you!

With a silent nod of agreement, the Entity vanished into a shadow of pure cobalt energy taking Paco with him as the cage now swung suddenly sans occupants.

"Now you die, Champion of Light! But do not fear, your Uncle's shall join you soon enough!" and with that, Dalong Wong let his Dark Chi loose, the swirling ball of death bearing down upon the still-stunned heroine.

"I do not think so, Evil One! As long as I, Paco, draw breath you shall never hurt Yade again!"

"What...?!" the wizard bellowed, turning to find the source of the statement, enraged that the meddlesome boy somehow found his way out of the cage. But before he could find the youth, a small pair of feet hit the backside of the Dark One's kneecaps and forced his center of balance to buckle backwards every so slightly.

That was all Paco needed.

"Juarez Piledriver!"

Before Wong could blink, a small pair of arms wrapped around his waist and using the backwards momentum from the kick, Paco lifted Wong up and over to slam him head first into the ground with a satisfying THUD!

"Xu Lin...go!"

Jade could only make out a blur that looked like Paco as Dalong Wong was slammed to the ground hard before a familiar arm wrapped around her. "I have you Jade. Hold on." whispered Xu Lin as the cobalt energy flared once more.

"Xu Lin!? But how..wait..Paco! You've got to get Paco before...!" she started to yell.

Ignoring Jade for the moment, Xu Lin focused and another surge of cobalt energy enveloped the pair of young women. Jade's heartrending "Noooo..." cut off in mid-scream as the two vanished in a raven-shaped shadow of magical energy just as the eldritch Dark Chi vaporized the spot they had been seconds earlier.

Paco watched as Xu Lin did as she promised and got Jade as far away as possible. Even if he died here...in the place alone...she would be safe.

That was all that truly mattered. A hint of motion caught his eye and the boy scrambled out of the way of a Dark Chi blast that would have taken off his head instead of grazing his shoulder had he not moved in time. Falling to his right knee in pain, the boy clasped his hand over the burnt flesh of his left shoulder. It was a second degree burn at least although he knew it could have been much worse. Fighting back the tears, he watched as Wong slowly righted himself, neck turning back into place with a sickening 'creek'.

Glancing around to find his quarry gone, Wong looked back at the boy with a self-righteous sneer. "You have only delayed the inevitable brat. I do not know how your other friend managed to use a teleport spell, but when I eviscerate her body I will unlock the secrets she possesses and feast upon her flesh! Perhaps I will save your 'precious' Jade for my dessert!" the Dark Wizard sneered as he watched Paco's fist tremble in rage. "But for you, BOY, there will be no mercy. I will devour your very soul but leave you alive just long enough to watch me rip the remaining innocence from your little friends..." and with that statement a dark leer tugged at the corners of Dalong's Wong's mouth, letting the boy put the pieces together.

Paco did just that, and his look darkened by shades as he realize what was going to happen to Jade and Xu Lin. The image of the pair violated under ravenous touches of Wong ran across his young mind, forcing him to scream in rage.

"NO! You shall not touch them ever again bastard! I, Paco, student of the Great El Toro will vanquish you!" and with that, Paco's free hand reached into his back pocket. There, still somehow folded neatly was his mask; the gift from his mentor the Christmas before. With a glare in his eye that would give most wild beasts of the surrounding jungle pause, Paco eased on the garment and slipped into a fighting stance, his entire manner shifting to that of a Luchador warrior.

"You will die Boy, here in the place...alone" Wong taunted, as if reading Paco's earlier thoughts. "I shall vaporize your body, keep your ludicrous mask as a trophy, and your precious El Toro shall morn an empty casket!" taunted the Wizard as he brought up his cane, the glass topper swirling with Dark Chi screaming for release.

Paco didn't even flinch at the taunt.

"It does not matter Dark One for I have already won! Yade is safe, and she will return to stop you once and for all! El Toro, Jackie, all of our friends shall never suffer at your hands again! I may die, but you will have been defeated...by a little boy...".

The sneer on Paco's lips grew broadly as he watched Wong's face twist into a mask of pure hatred.

"Then come on BOY and show me your power!" and with that the Dark Wizard let loose a savage burst of energy.

It was then, deep inside Paco's soul, that the rage he had bottled up for so long was finally given purchase, and with a snarl of vengeance the youth charged the purveyor of Jade's recent sorrows.

"I will love you forever, my beautiful Yade..." he whispered to the Gods above as the battle was joined...

To be Concluded


	16. Chapter 16Finalie

In the Shadow of Love The Conclusion By: FortressMaximus

A/N-First off, my undying thanks to all my readers who have stood by me and waited for the conclusion to this story. I am sorry it took so long to finish, but my JCA muse has been absent for a long time. It's finally back, so with great pride and my heartfelt thanks I proudly present the finale of In the Shadow of Love.

Or, in the words of Jade Chan--"It's butt whooping time!"

"...oooooooooooooo!"

Jade's scream of defiance echoed through the air of the jungle clearing, seconds before the ebony and purple portal ripped that same morning air in two. Through it tumbled a pair of figures-one wresting to escape from well-meaning arms, the other trying her best to keep the worlds' greatest hope for Light safe.

In her weakened state from using magic her body wasn't used to channeling, Xu-Lin could not maintain the teleport focus. Falling onto the jungle floor and landing a few feet apart, the pair panted for breath as their gaze fell upon each other.

"Xu...lin...what..are you doing:?!" the young heroine spat, struggling to get to her feet.

"Paco's...plan...Jade. We had to...get you someplace safe."

Jade watched as her friend stumbled to her feet, abit slower than what might have been normal. "Safe!? I can't just stand around..." the young woman began, still breathing ragged as she walked towards Xu-Lin..."while Paco's fighting that jerk!"

Finally catching her breath, Xu-Lin fixed Jade with a deep frown. "It was his choice Jade! You were hurt, and if we had not distracted Dalong Wong, you would be dead!"

"Damm it Xu-Lin, I'm immortal and self-healing! I can't die!"

"Yes, you can Jade! Even the Talismans of Shendu have their limits! And we were not going to stand by and watch you die!"

"How do you know what the Talismans can and can't do?" she demanded, the anger in her voice somewhat supplemented by a dash of curiosity.

"I was trapped in that Temple for years Jade! What else was I going to do, order a pizza and watch television?!" Xu-Lin countered, Jade's anger rubbing off on her for a moment. "I read everything I could about magic so I could free myself!"

At that Jade blinked..."So that's how you found out about that nifty teleport spell?"

Nodding, Xu-Lin took a deep breath and composed herself. "Jade, I know you're angry with me and Paco..."

Crossing her arms, Jade nodded. "There's the understatement of the year! I've got to get back to him!" she demanded as her levitation power kicked in.

"Jade..please..wait! If you go to Paco now, you will destroy his soul as surely as Dalong Wong seeks to finish his body!"

At that Jade paused, floating back down to earth. "What do you mean?" she said, a sick feeling forming in her gut at being even marginally compared to the Dark Lord.

"I was trapped in that cage with him Jade, and I could feel the hatred he has for Dalong Wong as fully as I feel your anger at me at this moment. I do not know what happened to you both before arriving here, but it has left a rage so intense I fear if it is not excised soon..." she let her voice trail off, not sure what would happen but unwilling to upset Jade further with a dark guess.

What happened next truly shocked the young woman.

All of Jade's anger and frustration seemed to vanish as a look of painful recollection fell upon her face. "It's my fault Xu-Lin.." Jade said softly, barely whispering the admission. "Wong took me over...used me to get here to steal the power of the Lotus Temple. But..before that..he..he tried to have me kill Paco..."

A look of shock crossed Xu-Lin's eyes before she could stop it, and Jade looked away in shame.

A powerful hug encircled Jade trying to dispel the darkness that had settled over her, Xu-Lin continuing the hug for several moment before moving Jade to meet her eye-to-eye. "Jade, I don't know everything that's happened, but I can see how much you love each other. I know every fiber of your being cries out to go to him; to save him from what you consider certain death. But you MUST let him release that rage at what Dalong Wong has done to you. His honor demands no less."

"I know Xu-Lin...but I can't leave him to face Wong like that. All he has are those stupid wresting moves! Wong's going to KILL him and it'll be my fault all over again!"

"Jade..."

"I can't lose him again...I WON'T! His honor won't mean anything if he's DEAD!" she yelled, grasping her friend by the arms. "I've failed him once...I can't fail him again!"

Seeing the look in Jade's eyes, Xu-Lin knew her argument was lost. But-perhaps-she could still help Jade understand Paco's need for balance.

"I can not stop you from rushing to his side can I?"

"I can't let him face Wong alone!"

"Then go to him Jade but as an ally, not a savior. Stand by him as an equal and trust in his skills as he trusts in yours."

Tears flowed down Jade's cheeks, nodding as she realized what Xu-Lin meant about Paco. For too long she had considered his wrestling skills second-rate at best, but to the young man they were just as much a part of him as Jade's own martial art skills. And those skills-combined with the anger at Wong for using her as he had-bellowed to be used to make the Dark Wizard pay for that outrage. Wiping away the tears, Jade hugged her friend tightly for a moment before letting the Rooster Talisman do it's job. As she drifted upwards, the young warrior wiped away the final trail of tears and focused on the sounds of battle coming from far up ahead.

"Okay Wong...time for your final lesson in Talisman Math 101--Levitation plus Speed plus one pair of Pissed-Off kids equals your butt whooped BIG TIME!!"

Pushing her combined powers to the limit, Jade rocketed towards the battle underway, her gaze strong and steady. As she flew through the trees the young woman knew this would be the final time her and Wong would meet.

(I love you Paco! Please, hold on just a little longer!) echoed the pleading thought through her mind as the battlefield drew closer with each passing second.

Xu-Lin watched as Jade's powers left a streak behind her for a moment, smiling to herself that her friend took off to save the boy she loved and the world.

She was still smiling when she collapsed unconscious to the jungle floor.

Panting for breath, Paco stared down at his charred Luchador mask, the fabric blackened as it lay smoldering on the ground. Wong's hands glowed brightly for a moment then faded, his recent attack missed taking the boy's head off but forced him to remove his mask or suffer horrific burns to his head and face. Although it was paramount to defeat to remove ones' mask, Paco knew he had no choice and hoped El Toro would forgive him for bringing shame to the man he idolized so much.

From an outsiders viewpoint-and despite the loss of face Paco endured-the youth had given the best he could; Wong's outfit was ripped and tattered in places, the result of several leveraged throws executed by the young Luchador. The Dark Wizard favored his right leg, the end result of a devastating Pile Driver that has cost Paco most of the feeling in his arm below the elbow for several moments before finally ebbing. A deep gash tracked upon his forehead, courtesy of Wong's chi-empowered staff, still bled freely forcing the boy to wipe the blood on the tail of his shirt. Much to the Dark Chi Master's chagrin however, the youthful smile Paco had worn since the start of their battle had yet to fade from sight entirely.

"What does it take to destroy you child!?" bellowed Wong as he focused his mismatched eyes on the boy who had somehow frustrated him at every turn.

Meeting the Dark Wizard's hard gaze with one of his own, Paco stood his ground. "No matter how much power you steal, it shall never be enough to stop me from protecting Yade! For what you did to her, you will pay for every moment she was forced to do you bidding!"

"We shall see about that boy! The sun has nearly cleared the horizon! When it does, the Lotus Temple shall vanish for the last time and I...Dalong Wong...alone will control the powers of the Great Library! And my first act shall be the destruction of the accursed J-Team once and for all, starting with you and the cowardly T-Girl!"

Ignoring the anger Wong's slur at Jade created, the youth countered in a loud and clear voice..."That will not come to pass! You will be punished for what you did to Yade...I swear it!" and with that Paco charged forth with all his strength determined to bring truth to his pledge.

"Try your best BOY..." taunted the wizard..."come to me and embrace your death!" the Wizard shot back, suddenly engulfed in light as he vanished from sight!

Pulling up short, Paco looked around, trying valiantly to find his foe.

He never saw it coming.

The tip of Wong's enchanted staff lashed over Paco's back, digging into his skin and drawing more than a little blood. Trails of the red liquid flowed without pause as the boy fell to his hands and knees in agony, the blood dripping down his side and onto the jungle floor soaking his T-shirt.

Refusing to give his foe the satisfaction of crying out, Paco grasped the wet earth under his hands, fingers digging deep as he forced down the urge to scream. Tears swamped his cheeks as Dalong Wong hovered over him, more than ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Your little friend is not the only one who can teleport through the Shadowrealm! Now boy, you die." Wong boasted confidently, his staff crackling with more than enough Dark Chi to vaporize the young man into ash.

In his heart, Paco accepted the fact his life was nearly over; he simply had nothing left with which to fight. He had done his best to avenge Jade, and the rage that had consumed him earlier was excised at last. She would finish what he had attempted, and someday they would be together again. After saying a short prayer for Jade's lifelong happiness and El Toro's continued success, the young man closed his eyes and waited for the killing strike.

As the enchanted weapon fell, Paco whispered what he knew would be his final words...

"I love you, my Yade. Momma..I'll see you soon..."

"Heya Wong! Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!"

The snarled cry of warning took both Paco and Wong by surprise as Jade's speeding form crashed through the outer rim of bamboo and across the clearing in the blink of an eye. Before the Dark Lord could form even the slightest hint of a barrier Jade and the villain plummeted through the still-solid remains of a few small buildings, causing a pair of pillars to crash upon the buried duo.

"Yade!" shouted the youth, struggling to his feet and ignoring the agony that raced across his slashed back. A chilling stillness fell over the battlefield as Paco desperately waited for any sign of Jade's survival.

A massive explosion ripped through the remnants of the Lotus Temple, a lone figure flying back towards Paco. He could barely dodge as a green towel accented figure slammed into the ground near him.

"YADE!' screamed Paco he lurched on aching bones towards the girl he loved so much. "Yade..do not move! Give yourself a chance to catch your breath..." he whispered, doing his best to help the disheveled young woman.

"Wish I could Paco, but I don't think Xu-Lin's teleport trick is going to work a second time..." she said, trying to give him a reassuring grin but it quickly fell from her face as she noticed the blood soaked T-shirt that clung to the boy. "Dear..God...Paco..!" 

"Yade, you must not worry about me. I will be fine..." he began, but was stopped short by the girl as she glanced down Paco's back and gasped at the sight of the horrific open wound there.

Anything else she might have said simply died in her throat as she looked at him with worry rampant on her young face.

"You can not worry about me Yade!" he said once more, looking into her eyes with such a force of will that Jade couldn't look away even if her life depended on it. "None of us are safe unless you defeat the Dark One!"

Hating more than anything that he was right, Jade forced herself to put her worry about Paco on the back burner of her mind. "Dang it, I hate it when you're right..." she growled softly. "Right now the only thing we can worry about is stopping Wong! We've got about a minute-MAYBE TWO- before the Lotus Temple catches the cross-dimensional express and leaves forever with Ol' Fright Face getting his hands on it's full power! We HAVE to find a way to shut him down for good!"

Paco's reply was lost in blast of elderich energy as stone and the remains of shattered wooden roofs flew high into the air, spiraling out of control several hundred feet up before gravity reclaimed it's hold and the fragments landed with ear-numbing crashes upon the jungle floor. "FOOLISH CHILDREN!" shouted the wizard, his entire body glowing with usurped energy..."THIS GAME IS OVER! NOW I...DALONG WONG...SHALL START MY UNHOLY REVENGE UPON YOUR BLOODLINES BY MAKING YOU VANISH...FOREVER!"

Glaring at the wizard, Paco missed the look of sudden realization that etched itself upon Jade's young face. Finding her footing, the young hero stood defiantly as the look upon her face shifted from realization to downright mischievous . Quickly, she turned towards her friend. "Paco..."

"I am not leaving you Yade!" said the youth, eyes narrowing and arms crossing. "I know that I do not have powers such as you, but I will not let you face this creature alone!"

With a sudden lurch forward, Paco found himself on the receiving end of the most passionate kiss he had ever received from the young woman, real or imagined. For a moment he melted into the kiss, returning it with all the strength and love he had only breaking it when he felt Jade pulling away as twin sheets of crimson decorated both pairs of cheeks.

"Good Paco, 'cause I can't do this without you!" she said, grabbing hold of his hand and as a team turned to face their foe. "COME ON, YOU OL' WINDBAG! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!"

With a roar of anger the Dark Wizard rushed forward, eyes ablaze and scepter alight as he sought to end the two youths before him.

Firmly planting her feet in the soft ground, Jade extended her hand, eyebrows furrowed in complete concentration. Focusing her entire will into a single objective she drew upon her Rooster and Ox-based powers and transferred as much momentum to the boy as he could stand. With a grunt of exertion she let him fly, the total trust he had in her overriding the sudden flight.

"What?!?"

Wong's confused query was lost as Paco's voice rang out across the bamboo-ringed glade..."Arranque en la cabeza!"...as he hit the Dark One with both feet dead on his forehead mark, the wizard caught totally off guard by the attack being the boy himself and not one of Chan's Talisman based powers.

Paco (mostly) landed on both feet, wincing as his earlier wounds protested and he staggered a bit- the move would have earned no more than a 'six' in any professional competition. But to the boy and the girl he loved, it was a perfect ten.

"Now Yade!" he screamed, realizing what she had planned the second he saw her eyes blazing with power.

Floating as if he drunk, Wong blearily tried to focus on the ground below, only gaining enough presence of mind when he too caught sight of Jade's angry gaze and realized what was about to happen...

"Oh...no..."

"HEYA WONG...THINK FAST!"

Twin beams of energy lanced forth, moving with such speed that Wong could not even think about evading the Heat Beam attack. Striking the villain dead center, the Wizard was sent plummeting to the ground behind the boundaries of the nearly-transparent Lotus Temple.

Rushing over as best he could, Paco's arms wrapped around the kneeling Jade, the flight and fight having drained a lot of her youthful energy. Feeling his warm arms wrap around her, she gave the boy a much gentler but no less meaningful kiss on his cheek as the two struggled to stand.

"Yade, I think you did..."

A weak Dark Chi blast struck the ground near the pair, forcing them to shield their heads and eyes from the flying debris. Looking back, Paco went white as Dalong Wong...beat, battered and broken...stood there with staff outstretched, his one good eye mimicking Jade's earlier surge of power.

"Foolish...boy...I can't not...be stopped...by the likes of her! I...am..Dalong Wong...Dark Chi Master... vanquisher of Chi Master Fong...and I am..."...

"So outta here!" yelled Jade as a broad grin crossed her face.

More than a bit confused, both Paco and Dalong Wong looked at her for a long moment before the latter realized what was happening.

He was vanishing from sight.

"No, the curse!"

"That's right Wong! The curse of the Lotus Temple! Whoever is trapped on the grounds when it vanishes becomes the Guardian of the Temple!"

"But...Yade...the Evil One has destroyed the Temple!" pointed out Paco, still a bit confused.

"That's right! But how much you wanna bet the magic spell that bound it to this reality has been broken with it, and now it's NEVER coming back!"

The grin on Jade's face was the most wonderous thing Paco had ever seen.

"This can not be! I am Dalong Wong...!" fearfully screamed the wizard as he was mostly transparent now. "I can not be beaten by children!"

Jade and Paco looked at each other, then with matching grins turned towards Wong as the Chosen One leaned on her new boyfriend. "News flash for you Bonehead--you...just...were!"

As the sun rose behind the two youths, their individual shadows combined, mixing and swirling until as one they cast themselves over their defeated foe. Then...and only then...did the Wizard realize that his dark power had been defeated by the one emotion his hate could not conquer...

Love.

"Nooooooooo!" bellowed the Dark Chi Master, but it was far, far too late. The final vestiges of the Lotus Temple vanished amongst a swirling symphony of light and sound. Myriad designs of color swirled and echoed through the air as Dalong Wong and the Temple vanished from sight for the last time. With a final near-volcanic eruption of surging power, the dimensional rift sealed itself shut and Dalong Wong was simply no more.

"Captain Black! There..on the monitor! Sky Spy 7 just picked up an explosion!"

As one, Captain Black and the assembled J-Team-along with Jade's parents-dashed over to the screen. "Where is it!?" shouted the commanding officer of Section 13 as his computer tech struggled to get the coordinates.

"Hang on Sir..latitude and longitude are coming in...now!" the young man said as he tore off a printout the second it cleared the cutting edge. Black looked at the paper, then at his assembled friends and allies.

"China?!"

"Captain Black, let me see that please!" pleaded Jackie as he took the offered paper. Scanning the twin numerical locations, the archeologist couldn't shake the feeling that he KNEW that spot on the map...

"The Lotus Temple!" he shouted, realization hitting him full force. "It must be Jade! No one in recent history knew the location of the Temple but us!"

Viper looked at her friend softly. "But why would Jade go there?"

"I do not know, but I am going to find out! Captain Black, we need your fastest jet!"

"Already fueled and ready to leave Jackie! She's been on standby ever since the kids up and pulled a Houdini."

"Jackie, if Jade is at the Lotus Temple, so is Dalong Wong! He must not gain the mystical power enshrined there!"

"Don't worry Uncle! We will make sure that Wong does not gain anything more than an uncomfortable ride back to Section 13 in chains!" Jackie almost snarled, his trademark patience long since depleted as his worry for Jade and Paco became an unshakable burden.

"We're going too Jackie."

Turning to face Jade's parents, El Toro was the first to voice his concern. "I mean no disrespect, but we are not sure what we will find. Perhaps it would be best for us to inves..."

Janyu walked over and looked up into the Luchador's face, and despite the size difference between the two men it seems Jade's father was the bigger of the pair.

"Very well my friend. Perhaps a fathers' strength will prove more powerful than that of The Bull in this case..".

Nodding at the compliment, Janyu walked over and took Mayumi's hand in his. Together, along with the J-Team, they walked out of the control center and towards the rooftop flight deck, each of their minds on the two young children and praying they were safe and sound.

Not quite sure what they should say to each other concerning the recently revealed emotions between them, both Jade and Paco readily agreed that they needed to check on Xu Lin and tell her of the victory they had won. Gingerly carrying Paco by his hands, Jade flew through the trees-abit slower than the last time-careful to not jostle her friend and aggravate his wounds.

They went on in silence, both content in each other's company and overcome by uncertainty of what...if anything...they should do next concerning the feelings each had openly expressed for the other.

The sight of Xu-Lin's prone body on the jungle floor sent both hearts racing as Jade sped up, landing beside her friend within seconds. Paco was the first one to reach her and the youth quickly checked for a pulse.

Kneeling down, Jade waited in silence until Paco exhaled deeply, a look of relief on his face. "She is alive Yade..".

Praising whatever deity might have been watching over the young woman, Jade gently scooped her up, whispering softly. "Xu Lin...come on...wake up."

Other than the light rising and falling of her chest, the teenager made no movement.

"We won Xu-Lin...we beat that bastard Wong.." Jade said through falling tears..."and we couldn't have done it without you. Please..don't leave us now.." . Tenderly she took Xu-Lin's hand in her own, squeezing it gently as if trying to let her friend know she was there and by her side.

Paco could only hold the other hand, fingertips pressed down on her wrist to make sure the thready pulse didn't fully stop. His own cheeks became awash in tears as the sight of Jade's heart breaking. "She is right Xu-Lin..." he added, gently brushing some wayward hair from the prone girl's face..."you saved Yade, and for that I will always be in your debt...".

Both youths had trouble seeing as they looked at each other for a long moment before something caught Jade's attention. Jerking her head to one side, she smiled for the first time in minutes. "It's about time you two showed up!"

Looking over, Paco fixed his gaze on...nothing.

"Uhm..Yade..." he began, worried that perhaps his girlfriend took one too many hits during the battle.

"What?" she snapped, a bit meaner than she had meant. Sighing, she glanced at him. "Sorry Paco."

"It is...okay Yade...but there is no one to talk too..." the Luchador pointed out.

"He can't see us Jade.." explained the Chosen One as Lo Pei nodded in concurrence. "We are a part of your soul Jade Chan..." the elder Chi Wizard added..."only your can see or hear us."

"Yea Jade, think of us as like...the ghosts of Christmas Past and Present!" replied the sprits, trying to lighten the mood a little but failing rather spectacularly.

Fixing her white-clad counterpart with a frown, she turned to the spectral image of Lo Pei. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"I am sorry Jade, but I know of nothing. Your friend is suffering from extreme physical exhaustion from channeling so much magical energy. She had neither the training or knowledge on how to prepare herself for such a feat and this is the result."

The tone with which the wizard said that didn't set well with the young hero and she made her displeasure known. "Hey! She took a big risk to help us Lo Pei! If anything you should be thanking her for risking it since she saved our collected asses!"

Taken aback by the sudden change in Jade's demeanor and choice of language, both spirits held up their hand in defense. "Woah Jade..hang on! That's not what the big guy meant!" the Chosen One sputtered, trying to smooth over the situation.

"Indeed. Jade, I only meant that had she been better trained or more versed in summoning spells, Xu Lin would not have suffered the effect of such magic energies flowing through her. In no way was I suggesting her bravery or friendship was lacking! Indeed, she is a good friend to you and we owe her our continued existence without question."

Hearing the apology and feeling the reassuring touch of Paco's hand upon her shoulder, Jade's anger slowly ebbed. After long minutes she took a deep breath and gazed at her ghostly benefactors. "Sorry."

With twin nods of understanding, the misunderstanding was dropped.

"J...ade...?"

Blinking, the foursome turned as one to look at the softly smiling Xu-Lin.

With a deep sigh of relief, the 'tween nodded. "I'm here."

"Paco?"

The young wrestler smiled, giving Xu Lin's other hand a gentle squeeze. "Right here."

Turning slowly, the woman frowned as she saw the blood soaked shirt. "You're hurt" she whispered, trying to get up to help but unable to do more than sit up a few inches before the dizziness forced her back into Paco's helping arms.

"I will be okay Xu-Lin. Please, rest and regain your strength."

"If your wounds are not treated..."

"Don't worry about that Xu..." said Jade, using a nickname she had only used in her letters to that point.."I'll take care of Paco. You just rest. Wong's gone and we're going to be okay now. There's nothing to worry about...".

"Uhm...Yade...perhaps there is one thing we must still worry about."

Confused, the two women looked at Paco, then turned their heads in the direction he indicated. As one, their jaws dropped, a muttered expletive escaping from both their lips at the same time. Had the moment not been so serious, Jade would have found it ironic since she considered Xu-Lin so like-minded at times it was like talking to herself.

Emerging from the jungle around them, a symphony of wildlife advanced on the group. Panthers, tigers, simians and birds of all types made their way into the clearing and stopped within a dozen feet or so of the humans and spirits.

Letting go of Xu-Lin so Paco could watch her, Jade slowly stood ignoring the protests from her aching body. "Guess we look like the Sunday Brunch Buffet at the Sizzler to the locals..." said the heroine as she clenched her fists in preparation for battle. "Paco, hate to ask you to run hurt as you are, but get Xu-Lin and yourself out of here as fast as you can. And no arguments okay?" she said, making it clear that whatever protest was about to exit Paco's mouth became mute off the bat.

"Woah...it's so not the drama Jade..!" shouted the Chosen One as her white clad form scurried over to her host. "They're not here for dinner!"

Glancing over at her other self, Jade fixed the ghost with a 'what you talkn' about' look, leaving Xu-Lin to look confused at Paco as to whom her towel wearing friend was speaking to.

"I will try to explain later..." was all he could think to say.

"They are here to guard you Jade Chan, as payment to the Chosen One for defending their home...and their lives...against the madness of Dalong Wong."

"Really?" she asked, still taken aback by the gathering of animals.

"Ask them yourself if you're not sure.." suggested Lo Pei

"How can I...oh...duuuh..." whispered Jade, smacking herself in the head as she remembered the powers now at her disposal. Gazing across the mix of animals, she noticed one jaguar seemed to be further out in front than the others present. Guessing he or she was the group leader, Jade glanced over her shoulder towards Paco and Xu-Lin. "Let me have a heart-to-heart with sleek, dark and dangerous.." she commented before turning back to face the animals as her form shifted to that of an ebony jungle cat.

Xu-Lin watched on in shocked, amazed at how smoothly the transformation was "Does she speak 'big cat'"? she whispered to Paco, who simply shook his head.

"I do not know, but let us hope she speaks it better than Spanish...".

"Why?"

With a pained look at the memory of the last time he tried to help Jade with his native tongue, Paco shook his head. "You do not really want to know...".

The conversation of growls and other sounds continued for several minutes as Jade and the jaguar continued their exchange of words. A deathly quiet fell over the clearing as the young heroine turned and made her way back towards Paco and Xu-Lin, form shifting in the process.

"Well, I'm...she's right.." Jade nodded, indicating the Chosen One who's grin was now from ear to ear. "Seems Miss Jaguar convinced the others to watch over us, figuring we'd need a break from the fight to rest up."

Paco nodded over towards the feline and nodded a grateful 'thank you' to which the boy swore the cat smiled and nodded in return.

"Jade.." gently said Xu-Lin, trying to get her friend's attention. "We must take care of that wound on Paco's back. Should it get infected the results would be painful and dangerous. There is a stream less than a mile away to the north and I know the water is pure." Trying to get up, the woman was gently put back into place by her shoulders by a grinning Jade.

"Sit. Rest. I'll take care of it."

Knowing she was going to be outvoted, Xu-Lin simply nodded her acceptance and let Jade handle the situation.

Glancing over at her spirit allies, Jade grinned. "Hold down the fort guys, I'll be right back."

"Of course T-Girl" nodded Lo Pei, the hint of a smile on his face both at the somewhat lighter mood now that Xu-Lin was awake and at her confusion as to why Jade was talking to empty air.

It only took a half hour for Jade to find the stream and return, her makeshift cape-towel now thoroughly washed and much cleaner than before. Using her heat beam vision the young hero cut the towel into several strips, trying two together and put them around Paco's chest and back making a bandoleer-style bandage. The other strips were for a few cuts of her own and a compress for Xu-Lin's forehead.

No one dared to comment on the deep blush Jade's cheeks sported at seeing Paco's bare chest for fear of becoming one with a universe of pain.

With Xu-Lin's knowledge of the local flora, finding edible berries turned out to be easier than thought. A meal of fruit and surprisingly tasty bark served as dinner as Paco and Jade filled their friend in on how a simple mission to the zoo had turned into an adventure they would never forget.

Now well after dark, the trio began to feel the effect of their day, exhaustion quickly creeping into their bodies as one by one they began to fall asleep. The circle of animal guardians continued their watch and so for the first time in what felt like forever the young teens actually got a good night's rest.

A small fire crackled as three friends slept peacefully, Xu-Lin nestled in the middle. Paco and Jade's hands rested intertwined; even in sleep they would protect each other no matter what.

"Jade, wake up honey."

"Ugh. No. Go 'way."

"Jade...sweetie..time to get up."

"Five more minutes mom!"

(Wait...MOM??)

Bleary-eyed, Jade tried to focus on the multiple images before her, struggling to make sense of who was there until her vision finally cleared. "MOMMA!" she yelled, jerking both Paco and Xu-Lin awake as she wrapped her arms around her mother, sobbing softly at the feel of a powerful embrace.

"Oh Jade, my little angel.." whispered Mayumi, rocking her daughter back and forth as tears fell from her own eyes as well. Another powerful hug surrounded the pair of women as Janyu joined in the moment, whispering soft reassurances to Jade that all was safe and well.

Paco felt his heart race as El Toro picked him up, hugging him to the point the boy thought he wouldn't be able to breath any more. With a broad smile the young wrestler hugged back, grateful beyond words his mentor was here.

One by one, Jackie, Viper, Torhu and Captain Black joined in the hugfest, happy that both she and Paco was alive. They were a bit shocked at the horrible scar on Paco's back but the boy wore it with pride, knowing he had earned it by keeping Jade safe as per his promise. Although his pride wasn't taken into account when El Toro and Viper personally used a first aid kit-complete with burning, stinging iodine-and bandaged the wound properly.

"Jade."

The tone of Uncle's voice brought the reunion to a sudden stop as he looked at Jade with an uncertain air. It was then everyone realized that Wong could still be in control of Jade's form.

"Uncle, listen...I'm not Wong! He's gone for good!"

"Uncle will be the judge of that! New Chi spell shall reveal if you are niece or Dalong Wong in disguise!"

Reciting the necessary incantation, Jade closed her eyes and let the magical aura form around her.

(Wow, that's an old spell he's dug up! Where do you think he found that one Lo Pei)  
(I am not sure Chosen One, but it is an impressive piece of research none the less. If Wong was still within Jade's soul that spell would surely detect it)  
(Hey guys, he's Uncle! Doing the impossible is what he does best!) thought back Jade with more than a hint of pride at her eldest relative.

The aura faded and the look on Uncle's face told all present what they had wanted to hear. A cheer rose up into the forest canopy and the celebration started once more.

It took a while for Jade, Paco and Xu-Lin to tell how Dalong Wong was defeated (although any mention of Jade's newfound powers were left out on purpose-Jade simply wasn't ready to tell them THAT) explaining they tricked him into the Lotus Temple before is disappeared, thus trapping him in limbo forever. Both Jade and Paco could live with a little while lie if it meant everyone was at ease about Jade's return and the end of Dalong Wong's threat on humanity.

But as with all such things, it soon became time for Jade and Paco to return home with their families. A bit unsure of what to say, the pair couldn't hide the sniffles at leaving and simply embraced Xu-Lin with a hug.

"You take care, okay?" whispered Jade as she didn't quite trust her voice not to crack with emotion.

"I will Jade. I promise. And you take care of that handsome boyfriend of yours.." she teased, giving Paco a little wink that make the poor boy blush as red as the sunset that filled the sky.

Smirking at the exchange between her two friends, Jade elbowed the boy and playfully waggled her finger at Xu-Lin. "Just make sure that cell phone Captain Black gave you calls me more than it calls Paco over there.." she teased, knowing that the phone was just 'in case' Dalong Wong returned from his exile and not for chatting long-distance overseas.

Well, not too much anyway.

With another pair of hugs fondly in her memory, Xu-Lin slipped down the path towards her village leaving behind two good friends but knowing in her heart they would meet again some day.

The flight back to San Fricisco was uneventful, and Jade rode with her parents knowing they had to return back home soon after landing. The trio chatted quietly in the back of the jet; occasionally Paco would hear his name mentioned and the boy wondered if he should be worried or not. El Toro saw the look on his prot??s face and ruffled his hair.

"You did as you promised Paco; you protected Jade and helped rid the world of a great evil! I...I am very proud of you, my Paco..." whispered the Luchador as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Paco returned the smile, but it quickly left his face as he explained how he lost the mask the larger man had given him. "I have brought you dishonor El Toro; a true Luchador would not allow his mask to be burnt like that."

"Paco, the loss of one's mask in the ring or in battle is a great dishonor, " he started to say, only pausing when the boy sunk lower into his seat..."BUT you performed a greater honor by standing with Jade in her darkest hour until she was out of danger. That shows the true strength of your heart more than anything you might do in a ring."

With a grin a mile wide, the young wrestler leaned against his mentor, all thought of dishonor replaced with pride and the warm thought about the beautiful raven-haired girl a few feet behind him.

Uncle's antiques was somber as Jade hugged her parents good-bye. They didn't want to leave, but some obligations can only be put off for so long. Janyu and Mayumi tearfully stood up and went to go pick up their suitcases. It was only then Jade could find her voice.

"Mom...Dad...I'm..sorry for what I said about hating you for sending me to live with Jackie. I...I understand now what it's like to be worried about someone you care for..." she all but whispered, trying hard to not glance over at the boy to her right..."and I can see why you wanted me to learn from Uncle and Jackie." It was then she turned over to face both her blood family and extended family in the J-Team. "I know that I've been a pain in the a..butt.." she said, quickly catching herself as her mom's eyebrows furrowed.."and that I was just doing what I wanted without thinking stuff through a lot of times. But I promise..I really do promise..that I'm going to be a better student Jackie..and that I'll try to be a better neice Uncle...".

Silence filled the air as Jade's promise echoed in the hearts and ears of all present. It was only after a minute did Janyu kneel down and take her daughters shoulders. "Jade..if you truly wish to be a better person, then be yourself. Yes, temper your desire to act with thoughts about the consequences, but don't try to change to meet what we think you should be. You are growing into a beautiful young woman who has gained the love of a very special group of people..and one very special young man."

Paco felt like sinking into the floor as all eyes in the room glanced his way.

"Learn from them Jade, and temper your inner fire with their wisdom and you will become the woman you are supposed to be. Of that your mother and I have no doubt."

With tears pooling in the corner of her eyes Jade hugged her father tightly one final time, nodding in agreement at his words. She held the motion until her mother took over, allowing Janyu to walk over and address the crimson-tinted young man,

Pulling himself up straight, Paco met Janyu's gaze with equal parts worry and fortitude. He was beyond shocked when the man offered his hand. Gingerly, he took it and closed his fingers around the elder's as best he could.

"Paco, you are a fine young man, and one I believe that is worthy of my beautiful Jade. I entrust her safety to you. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Dad..."

Ignoring the embarrassed plea from her daughter, Janyu knew that Paco was a very different young man; while he would protect Jade no matter what knowing he voluntary took on such a responsibility only increased his character in the man's eyes.

"I will protect her Sir, heart and soul." Paco thought it would be best to leave out any mention of protecting Jade's body, lest her father think he might other thoughts on the matter.

With a nod, Janyu accepted Paco's word and turned, giving his daughter a look that made her blush further. A horn outside caught everyone's attention and the parents slowly made their way out the door, another round of hugs and 'good-bye's' delaying them for a few precious minutes until they simply had to leave or miss their flight back home.

Jade's tears fell as she waived to the cab as it rapidly disappeared into the distance, her sadness somewhat countered by the gentle pressure of Paco's hand on her shoulder.

Watching the two youths, El Toro motioned Jackie over to a corner for a moment. "I believe Paco and I shall depart tomorrow, for obvious reason.." he whispered, nodding towards the two finding the presence of the other still comforting after all that had happened. "But rest assured, Paco and I will have a long talk concerning this new relationship he and Jade are in...".

It took a moment for Jackie to realize what the wrestler was saying, and sighed as it became woefully apparent it was going to fall to him to explain 'the birds and the bees' to the young woman, and the sooner the better. Shaking his head, he simply watched the two in the doorway. "Oh, I have a feeling that is going to be a very bad day...".

Torhu walked over to Uncle, the elder of the family watching Jade with some concern. "Sensei, is something the matter?"

"Uncle is just thinking Torhu."

"About what? You don't think Dalong Wong was able to fool your spell do you?"

"Spell is foolproof! Dalong Wong is gone, and I say 'good riddance to bad rubbish!'. Still, I felt the balance of magic shift, but we do not know what caused it!" he said, a bit louder than he wanted. Lowering his voice at he noticed Viper's curious glance towards him, Uncle shook his head indicating that it was nothing for the thief to worry about.

A lie, perhaps. But at this point a necessary one.

"Sensei, maybe what you felt was Wong's disappearance in the Lotus Temple that caused the balance to shift? He was a powerful foe and his loss would be a great blow to the side of darkness."

"That is true, but you forget one thing."

"What's that?"

It was then Uncle fixed his student with a worried gaze. "If Dalong Wong and his power was locked away from our dimension, that would explain good's power increasing. But..." he said, pausing for a moment.

"But..." now Torhu was getting the willies.

"Where did that extra power go, and what greater Evil will be released to bring the forces of Light and Dark back into balance?"

The question hung over the pair long into the night, neither of their darkest fears even coming close to guessing the evil that would soon ensnare them all.

Epilog

The jungle was quiet.

Too quiet.

Had any human been present, the sudden lack of animal calls would easily harken to some old horror movie. But now, in this place-the former home of the Lotus Temple-the horror was soon to be very real.

As if the very air itself was charged with electricity, several small streaks of lightening flickered into existence a dozen feet above the ground. Swirling and growing, the portal began to rip apart, as if the various sides were being pulled in all different directions. Looking straight at the portal, a mix of light and shadow could be seen filing the background as swirls of colors not yet named by man began to peek out through flashes of light.

A clawed hand suddenly shot out from the center of the dimensional rift, the leathery arm and claw soon joined by a second pair and together they shoved the portal apart, allowing it's...his... gangly head and body to tumble through the gaping hole, only just making it before the rift slammed shut with a thunderous roar.

Staggering to his clawed feet, the demon tried his best to find his balance, only to fall back onto bony knees. He didn't know why a portal had opened in front of him in his exile dimension, nor did he care.

Anywhere was better than being stuck with his horrible family.

Staring at the ground he blinked. "Grass" he whispered, not really believing he was seeing the substance after such a long time. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw trees, rocks that didn't float in midair, fruit just waiting to be picked.

But most of all it was night; true, blessed darkness.

It was then the last scent he ever expected to smell again crossed his nose, shocking him into standing with one fluid motion. Sniffing again, a slow predatory grin etched itself across his lips as he took in the starry night sky above.

"Jade..."

With a mad, high-pitched cackle-as thoughts of revenge filled his mind-Hsi Wu took off into the darkness, his laughter rolling through the jungle like thunder before an oncoming storm...

The End

The Beginning?

Authors Notes 2

Well, it's done.

I can't tell you how many times I've polished this story in my mind, hoping to end it with both a happy conclusion and with a door ajar in case anyone else would like to pick it up for a twirl in my corner of the JC universe.

Honestly, I have no plans on coming back to this story as my time with Jade and company is done. Don't get me wrong, I love Jade and think she and the entire cast of characters are among the best in animation. But it's hard for me to write for them anymore so I'd rather leave things as they are instead of something that wasn't fair to the characters. Right now, Jade and Paco are in love, and the threat of Dalong Wong has ended. This is my gift to them.

If you are interested in continuing this story, please e-mail and let me know your plans.

HUGE thanks to Vampire Naomi for some invaluable proofreading, and Don Redmond for some story plots waaaaaaay back in the early chapters that I don't think I gave him credit for.

To everyone involved with Jacke Chan Adventures, I thank you for your time and energy in creating one of the most entertaining shows ever! You guys simply ROCK!

Lastly, my thanks AGAIN to everyone who's stuck by me on this long journey. My thanks go to you for being so very patient and understanding. May each of your own writings...or whatever hobby you choose to pursue ...go well in the coming new year, and all the years to follow!

FortressMaximus December 2007 


End file.
